You Better Be Worth It
by Avrenim13
Summary: After being dumped and humiliated by his boyfriend, Kurt decides to buy himself some dignity in order to save face at his best friend's wedding. Little does he know he's about to cross paths with someone from his past in an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Hi, everyone.**

**This story is inspired by the movie The Wedding Date (which I don't own). If you've seen it then you'll see lots of similarities.  
**

**Anyways I hope you guys like it.**

**Love Reviews ;]  
**

**Prologue**

"_Kurt, you need to calm down," Blaine says in a tone that indicates his higher level of maturity._

_Kurt gives him an angry glare._

"_Look, it was fun right? But now, things are different," Blaine continues, "I love Wes. Me and him, we just click. I'm sorry but its over."_

"_YOU STUPID CURLY HEADED BITCH!" Kurt yells as he launches at Blaine._

"_Now Kurt…this is really…trashy of you…" Blaine utters as he tries to get a hold of the smaller man. Blaine finally manages to back away from Kurt._

"_Look I think you should leave now," Blaine says rearranging his clothes. _

"_Oh don't you worry, I'm leaving but not before doing…" Kurt swings his leg, hitting Blaine straight in the crotch, "that."_

_He reaches the door but stops to look back at a Blaine who's wriggling in pain on the floor, "By the way, I hate your stupid chia-pet eyebrows!"_

_Kurt wipes away angry tears as he reaches the elevator. He takes out his cell phone and speed dials Mercedes._

"_That h..ho…" Kurt's tears return as he tries to explain to his best friend, " He chaid…that…cgodb…love me….no m..more…stupid …y…yeah eye br…ows…."_

**Chapter One**

Kurt fidgets with his keys as he waits for the interview to begin. _Oh my god, what the hell am I doing? This is crazy. This was a very bad idea. Can I really spare $3,000? No…I'm so poor. I should sell something…it's ok, this is worth it. It better be. I should say something, she's gonna think I'm stupid. I'm such a loser._

"So Mr. Roberts, tell me a little about yourself," says the petite but incredibly voluptuous woman sitting across from him before he can get a word out.

"Well, my name's Joey," Kurt gives a little nervous laugh, "I'm 28. I am an actor and singer. I work in small plays and I sing in hotels sometimes."

"Really? That's great. To be honest, I was a little worried. Mr. D.K. is in high demand and I didn't know if he would be able to take you on but between us, he has a soft spot for singers," Amanda says with a flirty laugh, God knows why. Despite her D-cup breasts, he is not in the least bit tempted to switch teams.

"Oh, well that's good," Kurt says.

"Yes, it is. So what else can you tell me? Likes? Dislikes?"

"I like roses, ice cream, dogs, bubble wrap…"

Amanda laughs a little, "You're so cute. I meant in a guy. What do you like in a guy?"

"Oh," Kurt says, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, "Well, I like a guy that's attentive, you know, to details. And sensitive and romantic and…well, uh is this really necessary?"

"Of course, this is about you Joey," Amanda says, "We are here to give you what you want, Mr. D.K.'s goal is to make you feel good and happy and satisfied."

Once again, Kurt felt the hot blush run up to his cheeks, "Well…I mean I'm not looking for…you know…_that."_

"Oh my god Joey, you kill me, you're so adorable," Amanda laughs, " _That,_ is not what I meant either. I just want you to know that you have nothing be scared of and there's no need to be nervous. He will be everything you need and he is nothing, if not respectful."

Kurt nods, feeling a little better. _Oh God, Mercedes. This better be worth it or you are so dead. _

"By the way _if _you did want _that, _there's an extra charge but from what I hear, it's worth it," she says with a wink, "Oh God, he's gonna have so much fun with you."

Kurt tries to giggle but instead gives a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I will give all of your information to Mr. D.K. and call you back by the end of the day but don't you worry, it's most likely a sure thing. I will personally put in a good word for you," Amanda says gathering her stuff.

"Uh no, wait. That's it?" Kurt says a little confused.

"Well yes…why? Did you think I was going to take a blood sample or something?"

"No, no, it's just that… I am paying a lot of money here and I don't even know what he looks like or his name…"

"I see. Well don't worry, you and Mr. D.K. will settle the money issue in a way that's convenient for you. As for the name, I'm sorry but he is really careful and am not allowed to tell you."

"Well…what does he look like?" Kurt asks.

"He prefers that the clients first impression of him be in person. But I can tell you he is tall, broad muscular shoulders, brown-green eyes, short brown curly hair…well, he's quite yummy to tell you the truth. He is definitely more on the manly side just in case you were hoping for a cute little twink."

"Well, I do tend to prefer them but really, as long as he plays the part, I don't mind him being manly. Uh…just to be sure, he's gay right? I mean, he's not some straight guy pretending to be gay for money or at least bi?"

Amanda gives him a smile before replying, "Joey, I don't think there's a guy out there, gay or straight, who could resist you. You will hear from me soon."

With that she says her goodbyes and leaves Kurt sitting by himself in the middle of the busy café.

Dave steps into his small but elegant office and sees his lovely assistant already sitting there, her mouth stuffed with cheeseburger.

"Good afternoon, Amanda," Dave says with a smile as he walks up to her desk, "any messages?"

"Godmf afgfkdnoom…" she manages to say as she tries to swallow.

Dave chuckles as he takes the messages from her.

"When did you get so cute huh?" he flirts giving her a grin.

"You are a horrible tease," Amanda replies, her mouth finally empty.

"How's the boyfriend?" Dave asks looking through the messages.

"Unemployed."

"Well, it happens," Dave says as he turns to walk into his private office, Amanda following closely behind.

"So I met with a possible client today," she says as she takes a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of Dave's desk. She watches as he walks around the desk and unbuttons his suit, taking it off and draping it on the back of the chair before taking a seat. For a moment, she loses her concentration. She never gets tired of admiring her boss's physique and he looks damn good in a suit. Too bad he can't appreciate the soft curves of the female body. She shrugs and looks down at her notebook.

Dave leans back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Alright, tell me all about 'em," Dave says with a sigh. This was all starting to get old. It's not like he doesn't like his job, he does. What could be better than getting paid to go out on dates? To some people it's a shameless business but to him it's more than that. It's about giving people confidence and self-esteem and sometimes comfort. All of his clients have something in common, they all just want to find a part of themselves that's missing and he helps. People can call him whatever they want, an escort, a prostitute etc. But they're all just labels and none of it really matters to him anymore because he knows it's not sex he's selling but the comfort of feeling rescued, of feeling like someone gives a damn and he does. It's never just business, if it were then he wouldn't be so successful at it.

But as much as he enjoys his job, there was something missing for him that no client could ever give him. Something he lost in high school and tried to find before finally giving up. Its that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you like someone so much that you can hardly stand it, the anxiety of debating with yourself on whether that person could like you back or not. Those stupid school crushes. The rush of that first kiss in the middle of a locker room…

It's all gone because how can he do his job and have a relationship? It's impossible. Most of the time, all these thoughts remain locked away in the back of his mind but every once in while they come out and taunt him, creating a sense of nostalgia that he can't shake away.

"Well I know you are practically overbooked but this guy," Amanda's eyes lit up, "this guy is so…gorgeous. And he's so…innocent and I don't even know. His name is Joey Roberts. Well, that's what he said but I get the feeling that he was lying, I don't know. He has brown hair and green eyes and the cutest lips ever, seriously, all the good ones are gay. Anyways, you should have seen him blushing like a school girl, he was so nervous."

Dave smiles, "Am I gonna have to change his diapers? I mean c'mon Amanda."

"Dave, no! He's 28 and he's amazing, trust me. You're gonna have a lot of fun with this one. He sings you know and acts in plays, probably not very successful ones yet. I almost felt bad when I gave him your going rate but he assured me he could pay."

Dave gives a deep sigh, "I don't know….did he give a reason?"

"On the phone he did. Apparently he'd been dating this guy Blaine, for like eight years and the guy dumped him for one of their mutual friends. Joey was heartbroken but it gets worst. Joey's best friend is getting married to Blaine's best friend. Blaine's the best man and Joey's the man of honor. It's one of those traditional five day weddings and he wants to hire you for all five days so that he doesn't show up alone."

"Rough." Dave says thinking about it for a moment.

"C'mon Dave, now's not the time to be heartless, I really like this guy," Amanda begged.

"You know he's gay right?" Dave chuckles.

"I know that. But I think you'll like him…a lot," she continues.

"Alright, I'll meet him tomorrow then, at his place. You really need to get over this notion you have in your head that I'm gonna fall in love with a client and live happily ever after. It's not healthy Amanda," he says with a grin.

"You're gonna thank me for this one," she replies winking at him.

"Yeah, I bet."

"Oh God Mercedes. Let's cancel this whole thing," Kurt says, nervously pacing around the living room of his small apartment.

"Hell no, boy. I am not letting you walk out on my wedding with Terry because of that useless piece of crap," Mercedes says in all her diva-ness, "You are gonna meet this hunk and he's gonna rock your world and you're gonna like it."

Kurt stops in front of the mirror and takes in his appearance.

"I look ok right?" he asks fidgeting with his clothes. He's wearing his favorite black skinny jeans, knee length boots, a white v-neck t-shirt and a gray tight cardigan. His hair is neatly in place and his skin flawless.

"You look gorgeous, stop fidgeting," Mercedes says taking a seat in the beautiful beige couch.

"Three-thousand dollars…"

"Yes, well that's kind of steep…but he'll be worth it, I can sense it…"

Just then, there's a sudden knock on the door and they both jump up startled and wide-eyed.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Kurt begins to panic and before he can tell what's happening Mercedes' hand is making contact with his cheek.

"Snap out of it, white boy," she hisses, "there is a sexy hunk waiting for you. Now go open that door."

Kurt nods, "Thanks."

Kurt walks over to the door and takes a deep breath.

_Here it goes…oh god… _his heart is beating a million miles a minute and he's so nervous that he can almost feel the precipitation on his palms which slightly grosses him out since sweating is against everything he believes in.

He places his hand on the handle and swing the door open.

"Hi…"

His eyes go wide as he takes in the man standing in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like it :]**

**Chapter Two**

Dave arranges his tie and buttons his expensive black suit before knocking. He plasters on that sexy grin that clients tend to like and waits, examining the rose in his hand for a moment then hiding it behind his back as he hears the handle turning.

Finally the door swings open and he sees the most beautiful…_What the hell?_

"Hi…" the soft velvety voice says before freezing.

"Uh…," Dave can barely manage to get out before his voice chokes.

Kurt's eyes widen before he finally manages to speak.

"What are _you …_doing here?"

Dave's unblinking eyes take in the small man with wide blue eyes staring back at him, he's clutching to the door now. _This has to be a dream._ Dave closes his eyes and opens them

again. _Nope, it's him. _

"Uh...I...have no idea," Dave replies, still clearly dumbfounded by the situation and mesmerized by Kurt's presence, "I...think I have the wrong apartment."

It's a stupid reply but it's all he can think to say. what _do_ you say to the guy you bullied and kissed and bullied again? The guy you've been trying desperately to forget for ten years?

"Well, then," Kurt says before slamming the door shut in his face.

Dave stares at the closed door, two inches away from his face. _What the hell just happened? What am I doing here? _He turns to leave but he doesn't give to steps before he's back at the

door. This is it. _You thought you were never gonna see him again, this is your chance. Do the right thing. This is the guy of all guys. This is the only guy. If you don't do it now, you never will. It's not like your confessing your love...because you don't love him. You're just gonna apologize and that's it, it'll be over and you can be on your way to find Joey whats-his-face._

He raises his fist to knock but he cant make himself do that either. He can't remember the last time he was this unsure about anything. For the first time in years, he has no

idea what to do. His job revolves around easing other people's minds, helping them sort through their issues just like he had sorted through his, or though he did anyways.

What is wrong with him? He's not this guy anymore. He's not that insecure little jock he used to be. He's not that scared kid who hides behind an ugly jacket so that no one can hurt him or see him. God...he could really use that jacket right now. No! What the hell? He's 29 years old now, a grown man, a grown _changed_ man. He's confident now, he's stronger and smarter and..._Goddammit! What the hell is wrong with you? Did you just give yourself a freaking pep-talk? You haven't done that since you were that fat loser in high school. Ok, David. Stop being a disgrace and knock on that fucking door right now! C'mon! Just do it! Grow a pair_, _stop being a pussy. Knock! knock! Knock! This is pathetic. Manly my ass..._

Kurt stares at the door for a couple of minutes after slamming it shut. This is weirder than the time he woke up in a homeless shelter in Queens with nothing but a bus pass and a tattoo of a goldfish on his hip. What the hell is David Karofsky doing at his door...

"Why don't I hear smooching?" Mercedes says coming to the door to find her best friend staring at it, "Uh Kurt, sweetie...You have to_ open_ the door so that the hunk can come in. You open and in he comes, see how that works?"

Mercedes makes a move for the door.

"No! Don't open it!" Kurt says grabbing her by the arm.

"Why not? Are you still nervous?"

Kurt ignores her question and runs to the window and sure enough, there he goes. For a moment he thought this might have been his mind playing tricks on him. Kurt looks as the guy crosses the street and pulls out his car keys, stopping in front of a gorgeous, shiny black car. There's a rose in his hand. Karofsky looks at it for a moment, then looks up at the building and Kurt is thankful for his blinds. Mercedes gives a big sigh and comes to stand next to him.

"Well, there's no one at the door now. He's gone," She peers out the window to see what he's looking at, "OH MY GOD! Is that the guy that was at the door?"

"Yes."

"Well fuck Terry. I want him. He is all that and a bag of tators. Oh my god, look at that body..." Mercedes can't tear her eyes away as the subject of her attention gives two steps towards the building and then turns back to his car, "No, no, no...come back you sexy thing. Kurt seriously...you are out of your mind! Look at that ass!"

Kurt turns his head to look at her in disbelief, his eyes are wide with shock.

"Mercedes! Will you control you horny self! You look like you're ready to hump the window or worse, jump out of it!" Kurt shrieks

"Don't give me any ideas, white boy, I just might do that..."

"That's Karofsky you're ogling there! For crying out loud!" Kurt lets out.

"Who?" Mercedes asks distractedly as she continues to look at the guy who is now leaning on his car, rubbing the back of his neck looking very stressed.

"KAROFSKY! DAVID KAROFSKY!"

"Don't scream at me, you know I'm sensitive right now. Terry says Skipper might have to get castrated and I just can't handle..."

"Mercedes!"

"What?"

"Focus!"

"I am! Look, he needs to get up here so that I can rub that neck for him..."

"Oh my god, you're messing with me, right?" Kurt asks still in shock that his best friend can't seem to understand what's happening.

"I don't know who he is Kurt."

"HE'S KAROFSKY! HIGH SCHOOL?" Kurt gives her a moment, but gets nothing.

"FOOTBALL PLAYER?" Kurt tries again.

Her eyes narrow slightly but no, not quite there yet.

"BULLY? SLUSHIES? DEATH THREAT? THE WHOLE REASON I LEFT MCKINLEY?" Kurt yells.

Finally the realization sets in.

"OH MY GOD!" Mercedes shrieks, "That's him? Oh my god Kurt. That's crazy. I couldn't recognize him..."

"I know, I realized that," Kurt said venturing a glance out the window. Karofsky finally gave a deep sigh, send a last look at the building and climbed into his car.

"He looks so different. I mean after you said it, yeah I can totally see Karofsky in him but...man, the boy got fine," Mercedes says as they walk to the living room.

"Mercedes, please. He threatened me and tortured me, does that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does Kurt, but that was over ten years ago. And did you see him? He looked nervous and troubled."

"Yeah, I noticed but who the hell knows what that was about?"

"I wonder what he was doing here?" Mercedes ventures out loud.

"I have no idea, he said he had the wrong apartment," Kurt replies.

"Well, I'm sorry Kurt but he can shove me into lockers any time he wants. That boy was working that suit," Mercedes says with a grin.

"Oh god, Mercedes. He did not look that good at all and no suit, no matter how fancy and tailored can hide the fact that this guy is the biggest asshole I ever met, including the one we don't mention," Kurt says.

"That reminds me, where the hell is the one we're waiting for?"

"I have no idea," Kurt says looking at the watch on his wrist, "he should have been here by now."

"Maybe you should call," Mercedes says.

"Yeah but I think I'll give him a few minutes," Kurt says his mind drifting.

They stay in silence for a while as Mercedes head gets filled with impure thoughts about her best friend's former bully and Kurt's mind re-visit's a certain suppressed memory.

_A pair of strong hands cup his face, bringing their lips together. Lips that are surprisingly skilled as they move desperately across his. That strong mouth licks pulls at his bottom lip hungrily until finally he pulls away and stares into his eyes…He backs away a little and gives him a deliciously sexy grin as he slides one hand into the pocket of his form fitting suit and hands him a rose with the other…_

_What the fuck? No, no, no, no._

"Are you ok Kurt?" Mercedes asks, "You're looking a little flushed…"

Kurt can feel the heat on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he whimpers.

Dave pulls at his tie as he walks into the office, slamming the door behind him. Amanda looks up from her laptop startled.

"Uh are you ok? What happened? Did you meet with Joey?"

Dave walks right past her into his office and throws his tie at the wall.

"Uh Dave? What's going on?" Amanda says following him inside.

He gives a big sigh before turning to look at her.

"Nothing. I didn't meet with him, it was the wrong address. Could you please double check it?"

"Yes…I could, but first, why are you so angry?"

Dave collapses in his chair with a mix between a sigh and an irritated grunt.

"You gave me the wrong address. I went and the guy who opened the door wasn't Joey Roberts it was Kurt Hummel."

"Uh, I'm sorry, I'll double check it…"

"No, it's not that. It's just…I used to know this guy," Dave says.

"How?"

But before Dave can answer, the phone rings and Amanda rushes to answer it.

"Hi, D.K escort services, Amanda speaking, how can I help you?"

Dave listens as she talks.

"Oh yes, Joey. Hi," she says.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. He actually just stepped in, I think I gave him the wrong address, can you give it to me again?…Mmm…That's so weird, it was the right address…"

Dave looks up with a frown. _No. It can't be…_

He picks up the receiver in his office.

"Hummel?"

"How did you know my name?" Kurt's voice says, filling his ears with the velvety sound.

"You've got to be kidding me…_You _are Joey Roberts?"

"Uh…well, yes. I'm sorry, who….oh my god! D.K is for Dave Karofsky?"

There's a slight stir in his stomach as he hears his name coming out of Kurt's lips.

"You…remember my last name?" Dave asks stupidly.

There's a bleep as the line goes dead.

"Dammit! Amanda! Get him back for me will you?"

_Alright, Kurt. We're gonna do this whether you like it or not._

"Ahhhhh so exciting….ok it's ringing," she yells from the other room.

Dave waits patiently until he hears the phone pick up.

"Ok, Hummel listen, I think we should talk about this."

"No," Kurt's soft voice replies firmly.

"Ok. I respect your opinion but I really, really think we ought to talk. I mean, neither of us planned this, it just happened. That has to mean something, don't you think?"

There's a pause and then the line goes dead again.

"Again," he tells Amanda, his anger replaced with amusement.

"What do you want?" Kurt's voice screams through the phone.

"First, I want you to stop hanging up on me," Dave says.

"Then stop calling me," Kurt says.

"Have dinner with me," Dave says and he has no idea where that came from but his pulse speeds up as he waits for an answer. There's a long pause and he fears that Kurt might have hung up on him again. But then his velvety voice fills his ears once again.

"Never."

"How about tomorrow night?"

Silence.

"I won't charge," Dave can hear Kurt's soft breathing.

"About that, why did you hire me?" he asks when the other boy doesn't say anything.

"I did not hire you," Kurt says.

"Yes, you did. C'mon, tell me, you cant be that desperate. There has to be _some _guy out there that's dying to be with you," Dave says and just like he expected, Kurt hangs up again.

"One more time, Amanda," Dave says and she dials again.

"Stop calling me," Kurt says.

"How about that dinner?" Dave asks, "C'mon Kurt, let me apologize for the crap I pulled on you in high school."

"I am never gonna have dinner with you Karofsky."

"It's Dave."

"You'll always be Karofsky to me."

"It's not healthy to hold a grudge. C'mon, I'll buy you a slushy," Dave says with a smile.

"Oh fuck you, Karofsky. And stop calling me!"

Kurt slams the phone down.

"Can you believe this?" he says to Mercedes who just shakes her head.

He feels tears building up.

"I am such a loser! My boyfriend dumped me! I cant find a date so I have to resort to paying people and then that guy turns out to be my bully! Why? I hate this. I don't even have a real job! And then he calls back like nothing ever happened and wants dinner! Like he didn't bully or threaten me or kissed me!"

"Amen…wait, what? He kissed you? When?"

"Oh," Kurt says throwing himself on the couch, "in high school, before I left for Dalton."

"Oh, so…he really is gay?" Mercedes asks.

"Uh….actually, I don't know. I mean I think so but I never really found out why he did it. I asked Amanda the day I met with her, if he was gay but she didn't really answer my question," Kurt replies thoughtfully, "Oh god, my life sucks. What's worse, I still don't have a date for your wedding and Blaine's gonna be there with Wes and ugh, why do you have to marry a former Warbler?"

"Because he's a straight doctor, sweetie and those are hard to come by," Mercedes says patting his arm, "C'mon, let me take you out. There's that new bar and restaurant, Mimo's. We'll go and get drunk and find you a hottie."

"Oh I don't know…"

"I'll pay."

"Ok, let's go."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEAT US?" Mercedes' voice booms.

"Look, sweet stuff, it's not that I don't want to seat you two. I mean trust me if I could," the tall dark man says looking her up and down, "I would but I can't. It's a new place and if you're not on the list…"

Mercedes glares at him as she pulls out a pen and takes the clipboard from him, she scribbles on it before shoving it back.

"There. Our names our on your list, now find us a table," she says defiantly.

The bouncer chuckles and turns to look at his co-worker.

"I'm afraid it doesn't really work that way," he tries again.

"C'mon Mercedes, let's just go some place else," Kurt says clinging to her arm.

"No, Kurt. We waited in line for an hour," Mercedes says.

"Look as much as it kills me, I'm gonna have to ask you to step aside…"

The scene is suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"How's it going Mike?" Dave says, greeting the bouncer.

Kurt and Mercedes turn to see Dave standing there with his arm wrapped around the waist of a gorgeous blonde woman.

"Dave! It's going great. This is a hell of a step up from Rick's, I'll tell you that much," Mike answers shaking his hand.

"What the _hell _are _you_ doing here?" Kurt hisses at him, "Are you stalking me now? Is that it?"

"Don't flatter yourself Hummel, you're not worth the hassle," Dave answers before turning back to Mike, "I'm glad to hear it Mike. Listen, me and Gina here, were hoping to get a table."

"Oh sure thing," Mike says waving them in.

"What the hell?" Mercedes lets out, making Dave and his guest stop at the door, "How come they get to go in?"

"They're on the list," Mike says with a shrug.

Kurt's cheeks flush with embarrassment ,"Mercedes, let's just go."

He can feel Dave's gaze burning holes into his skin and it makes it all the worse.

"Hey Mike, do me a solid will ya? Let them in," Dave says, "Me and Gina could use the company."

"I don't know Dave," Mike says, "It's the list, you know…"

"Forget about the list, I got you covered alright?"

"Alright," Mike steps aside, " In you go sweet stuff, enjoy your grub."

He gives Mercedes one last appreciative glance as she walks past him, Kurt following closely behind.

Once inside, they wait for the hostess to come sit them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurt says to Dave.

"You mean besides sparing you from any further embarrassment?" Dave says looking at him sideways.

"We don't need your help and we are NOT sitting with you," Kurt hisses with a glare.

"Kurt," Mercedes says, "stop being rude. The guy just helped us get in."

"It's alright Mercedes," Dave tells her with a smile.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Am I the only one here, who remembers high school?"

"I do too," Gina chimes in, "I was a cheerleader."

"That's right you were huh?" Dave says beaming at her like she just said the most cleverest of things.

"That's fantastic," Kurt says sarcastically, "we are still not sitting with you."

"Calm down princess, I only said that so they would let you in because I, unlike you have managed to develop some manners in the last ten years. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm in the middle of date," Dave says pulling Gina tighter against him. She gives him a seductive grin and Kurt can't hide the disgust in his face.

"Enjoy your dinner," Dave says as he and his date follow the hostess a table.

"Can you believe that?" Mercedes says as they look after the handsome couple.

"No, I really can't," Kurt says.

"I know, that lucky bitch. I guess he's not gay," Mercedes says thoughtfully.

"Or maybe he's working," Kurt adds in.

After a couple of minutes the hostess comes back and leads them to a table of their own, she leaves a couple of menus and walks off. Their waiter finally comes and they order their food. It doesn't take long for Kurt to forget about his problems. When their food arrives Kurt is laughing so hard he almost has tears in his eyes.

"So, how's Tom and the kids?" Dave asks before taking another sip of his wine.

"They're great. He wanted to come see you but you know how it is with work and everything," Gina says.

"Yeah, I do. My cousin always was a workaholic," Dave says.

"Yeah," Gina replies with a laugh, "So, who was that back there?"

"He's uh, just someone I used to know," Dave answers and it takes every ounce of retrain the has not to venture a glance at the beautiful man sitting across the restaurant.

"Someone you used to like?"

Dave replies with nothing but a smile.

"I thought so. I know sexual tension when I see it," Gina says with a giddy smile.

Dave almost spits out his wine, " Trust me, there is nothing sexual…at all. What you saw back there was just plain tension."

"Are you kidding me? That sexy little thing was jealous, I could tell," she says.

This time Dave can't stop himself and he turns his head towards Kurt's table only to find him staring back. They hold each others gaze for what seems like an eternity. _Jesus Christ, he's beautiful. _Dave can't force himself to look away, instead he let's his lips pull into seductive grin and can't help to feel a little smug when he sees Kurt's soft cheeks blush. Kurt glares at him and breaks the contact.

"Ugh that asshole, I knew we should have left," Kurt says.

"Kurt, what are you talking about? He's all the way over there, minding his own business," Mercedes says.

"He thinks he's so…charming and hot. That…ugh, I don't want to talk about him anymore," Kurt says taking a sip of water.

"Ok," Mercedes says with a smile, "I wont mention him. Let's talk about my wedding."

"But you know what really gets to me? That he can just pretend like he never did anything? He _kissed _me and now all of the sudden he's straight," Kurt says glaring at his menu.

"Well it was ten years ago…"

"Whatever, its not like I care," Kurt says, "But seriously, the big breasted secretary? The big breasted blonde? I know a fetish when I see one and that boy has one. It's just so distasteful."

"Yes, you're right. He's got no taste whatsoever," Mercedes says in agreement.

"Ok seriously Cedes, I don't want to talk about him," Kurt says firmly.

"Oh, alright. Well I was thinking you can drive with me and Terry to the spot and then…"

"Do you think she's his client? I mean, I have no particular interest in the matter, but I don't think they go well together. Just sayin," Kurt lets out with a shrug, "You know what? All this former bully talk has me feeling sick, I'm gonna go freshen up and when I come back I don't wanna her another word about him."

"I'll try to refrain myself," Mercedes says shaking her head as she takes a sip of her wine.

Kurt makes a point of not looking in Dave's direction as he walks past them on his way to the restroom. He opts to use a stall instead of the urinals because he values privacy and he finds the idea of socializing while peeing completely repulsive. When he steps out of the stall, he gives two steps before stopping cold. Dave is making use of one of the urinals. Kurt begins to panic as he weights his options, he could go back and hide in the stall, jump out the window or make a run for the door? _Window! Wait, what? No! Stall! Door! Stall! Go for the stall!_

"Well don't just stand there like a creep, Hummel," Dave says looking over his shoulder and smirks, "You can peek at my junk if you want. I usually charge but since I owe you its free of charge. Just this once though."

Kurt feels his face burn as his cheeks turn red, "You're disgusting."

Kurt walks over to the sink to wash his hands as Dave gives a low chuckle. The sound makes something stir in the pit of Kurt's stomach but he chooses to ignore it. He hears Dave's zipper go up and the sound of his belt buckle being put into place before he comes to wash his hands in the sink next to him.

"You know they're probably fake, just sayin," Kurt blurts out and then silently curses at himself for opening his mouth.

Dave smiles at him through the mirror, "Jealous?"

Kurt snorts before heading for the door.

"Kurt," Dave calls making him stop, his hand already on the handle. Kurt turns to face him and sees Karofsky looking at him through the mirror as he continues to wash his hands, "Trust me, they are so real, just sayin."

Kurt rolls his eyes before walking out, ignoring his laughter. As he walks to his table, he sees Mercedes eyes widen at him. Kurt does a "what?" gesture and he hears a familiar voice call his name. _Oh God, no! _He turns around to see Blaine accompanied by no other than Wes himself.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asks with his fake smile.

Kurt can feel the air leaving his lungs, _this is not the time for a panic attack! Get it together Kurt._

"Uh…I'm just…"

"Me and Wes are meeting some friends here. You don't have to be embarrassed Kurt, if you're by yourself you can just join us you know," Blaine says.

Kurt feels the anger rise in him.

"I'm not here by myself, Blaine," Kurt says trying to control his anger.

"Oh yes, there's Mercedes, I should have known," Blaine says giving her a little wave before clinging once again to Wes, "So, listen, I don't want things to be awkward between us. We still have the wedding and I think it would be best if we leave all the drama behind? I know you're hurt but really, if you need help finding a date…"

Kurt feels angry tears building up and he chokes them back. He can't believe how much Blaine's words sting. He's alone and Blaine has someone and what's worse is that if Blaine asked him, Kurt would return to him in no time. Kurt tries to focus on how hairy Blaine's eyebrows are just to keep himself from falling apart in front of them. _So, so, so, hairy…like that thing from Star Wars…_

"Yes, Kurt. I could totally ask one of my friends to be your date. They owe me some favors," Wes says with a smile that matches Blaine's.

Kurt can feel his lips tremble as he opens his mouth, "I…don't.."

_Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me? Just speak and whatever you do, don't cry! C'mon! You can do it! I can't do this! I'm gonna cry! I'm such a loser! _

"The truth is…uh…" Kurt feels it coming, the tear is almost out and Blaine and Wes smile at him like they're waiting for it.

"Hey, baby," Karofsky's voice comes out of nowhere.

Kurt turns to look at him in surprise but before anything can flow out of his mouth, Karofsky's lips are on his, crushing them in a passionate kiss he feels all the way to his toes, his strong arms wrapped around Kurt's small waist, pressing their bodies tightly together.. Kurt is in utter shock as he waits for Karofsky to pull away but he doesn't. The kiss keeps going until something in Kurt snaps. He slides the palms of his hands up Karofsky's chest. _Oh my god…it's like he's made out of marble. And his shoulders…oh god…he did not kiss like this in high school…Mmm…nnnn…god…_

Kurt looses all train of thought as Karofsky's lips ravage his, pulling and licking desperately. He feels his tongue probing for access. Kurt lets his lips part slightly and it's all it takes for Dave to begin a thorough exploration of his mouth. Kurt feels Karofsky's strong hands slide up and down his back as he deepens the kiss. It feels like they've been kissing for an eternity.

Blaine clears his throat to remind the pair that they're in public.

Dave pulls away from Kurt for a second.

"Do you mind? We're in the middle of something," he says to Blaine, his voice more than a little breathless. He doesn't wait for a reply before claiming Kurt's swollen lips again. The smaller man lets out a small moan that sends a shock down to Dave's groin. Without warning Dave pulls his lips away. _Shit! _he thinks as he realizes what he just did. But it had felt like hell to see Kurt being pushed around. The moment he stepped out of the restroom and saw them giving Kurt their fake smiles and torturing him with their words he knew this was the ex-boyfriend. They were humiliating him and Kurt just stood there. Where was the feisty bitch he knew and loved? Well, obviously not love, that was just an expression…Well, needless to say he only had two options. Punch the assholes or kiss the hell of out of Kurt's beautiful trembling lips. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why he chose the second option.

Dave's pulse is out of control as he looks down at Kurt who still has his eyes closed. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are red, swollen and slightly parted, asking desperately to be kissed again… And for the life of him, Dave can't figure out why he isn't claiming those lips again. Kurt's big blue eyes finally snap open and they stare back at him in shock. _Goddammit! He's so innocent and beautiful and dammit! This isn't high school anymore. Snap out of it Dave, you don't want this._

"You okay?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kurt nods slightly.

"Alright," Dave says, nodding as well, "let's dance."

He pulls Kurt towards the dance floor, leaving Blaine and Wes behind. Dave brings him closer as the being to slow dance. He can feel Kurt's hand tremble slightly.

Kurt can't believe what just happened. Dave kissed him in the middle of the restaurant. Well, if you can even call that a kiss. Kurt had never felt anything so…passionate or intimate in his life not even with Blaine. But then again, Blaine had other things to offer…_Oh my god, Blaine! _Kurt shifts his head slightly to look in Blaine's direction but is quickly spun around so that his ex is completely out of his view.

"Don't look at him," Dave says.

Kurt looks up at him with a frown.

"Trust me, it'll drive him nuts," Dave says.

"If you say so," Kurt replies with a sigh.

They dance in silence for a minute and Kurt is suddenly very aware of Dave's hand on his waist.

"Listen, about what you might have heard back there before you…well, I was about to tell him off," Kurt says avoiding Dave's gaze, "I mean, I would have stood up for myself if you hadn't jumped in so inappropriately."

Dave looks at him for a moment before replying, "Yeah, I know you would have."

"Good," Kurt says with a nod, "I just don't want you to think that I'm some kind of pushover or something because I'm not."

Dave smiles to himself. They dance in silence for a bit and then once again, Kurt breaks the silence.

"So…you're a prostitute."

Dave chuckles, "I was wondering how long it would take you to bring that up."

"How did that happen?" Kurt asks.

"Uh…let's not talk about that right now," Dave says.

"Sensitive, are we?"

"Don't push it, Hummel," Dave says firmly, but the twitch of his lips give him away and Kurt know he's fighting a smile, "by the way, I really am sorry about high school."

Kurt doesn't say anything.

"I mean it."

Kurt remains silent because he just doesn't know what to say. This doesn't even feel like the same Karofsky.

"Do you forgive me?" Dave asks.

Kurt looks at him for a moment and then glances away, "No, but I appreciate the gesture."

Dave's lips press into a tight line and he nods as the keep dancing. It's not like he expected Kurt to actually forgive him but it still hurts a little.

"So, three grand is kind of steep? Any chance I can get a discount? I mean since you owe me and everything," Kurt asks.

Dave looks down at him, somewhat surprised, "Not a chance, Hummel."

"But you owe me, I shouldn't have to pay anything at all," Kurt says with a frown, "I'm just asking for a discount."

Dave chuckles, "Three grand _is_ the discount. Amanda likes you so she charged you cheap. I usually go for sis grand."

Kurt's jaw drops open, "Six grand? Are your goodies made out of solid gold or what?"

Dave can barely hold himself together. He can't believe Kurt just used the term goodies to refer to his balls but mostly he cant believe what Kurt just implied.

"Are you serious?" Dave manages to ask.

"What?…Oh, No! That's not…I mean…no. I don't want that," Kurt says his face turning red, "I just need a date for the wedding and after that little show, well….I can't just show up with someone else."

Dave swallows as he tries to control his nerves, he clears his throat before speaking.

"Well, in that case, you've got one. Free of charge," Dave says.

Kurt's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Yes," Dave replies, "Under one condition."

**Muahahaha….lol jk. This took forever to write. Anyways, before anyone says anything, Blaine and Dave have met before, I'm fully aware of that. Dave just doesn't remember Blaine yet and Blaine didn't really get a good look at him, yet. Lol it will all work out…later. Ahhhh stupid Glee, I need my Karofsky! Lol I don't know about you guyses but I just love Santana, she's so crazy and Ahhhhh Puck and Artie were so hot! **

**Which reminds me, I hate that I turned Blaine into such a jerk but well, someone had to be it. His kiss with Rachel was hot! Lol but yeah they burst that bubble pretty quickly.**

**Ok enough with my babbling. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I look forward to hearing from you ;]**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are so awesome. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. So this story is not gonna take place over a long period of time but I think it's gonna end up being at least ten chapters, I dk. **

**I hope you guys like this one.**

"You have got to be kidding me," Kurt replies glaring up at Dave.

Dave says nothing but looks at Kurt with a straight face.

"You're serious?" Kurt asks incredulously before looking away more than slightly irritated, "Whatever."

"No," Dave says firmly stopping in the middle of the dance floor even though everyone's still dancing, "Either you agree or you find someone else, it shouldn't be too hard. I'm sure if you just strut you pretty little ass over to the bar you can get at least one asshole to go along with your charade."

Kurt looks up at Dave angrily. Who does this guy think he is? Showing up after ten years and causing all this drama in his life.

"Trust me," Kurt says firmly, "You don't have to worry about a thing. I think I can manage this little condition of yours. I suppose I'll just have to control myself," he adds sarcastically.

Dave smirks down at him as they begin to sway to the music once again but it's all for effect. Kurt's words cut through his defenses viciously, they make him feel vulnerable in a way he hasn't felt in years. He doesn't need this, he should say no and walk away. He was doing fine without Kurt Hummel in his life. His hand is going numb form holding Kurt's for so long and he's sure his heart has run off already from beating so fast.

"Then it's settled," Dave replies, he lets his gaze linger on Kurt's face. It's perfect or it would be if his eyes weren't focused on someone else. He follows Kurt's gaze and sees the ex-boyfriend sitting across the restaurant kissing the guy he was with. They begin to giggle with each other in a flirtatious way and Dave feels Kurt tense up as he inhales and holds it in.

"Breathe," Dave says softly.

"I'm fine," Kurt chokes out.

"Who's this guy anyway? What's so great about him?"

Kurt gives a deep sigh before replying, "He's…he's Blaine. He's classy and charming and talented…he's perfect."

Dave has to press his lips together to refrain from speaking his mind. That guy can't be perfect. Anyone who would willingly let Kurt go must be an idiot or simply out of his mind.

He clears his throat before speaking, "So you want him back?"

Kurt looks up with him with those big glossy blue eyes, "Of course. I thought…if I took someone with me to the wedding, someone who would pretend to be into me, then it would make me look…you know, desirable and I don't know…I thought maybe it would make him realize that I could be other things too. Not just old boring Kurt and maybe he would get a little jealous and …want me back."

_Shit. _Dave can't even begin to decipher how he's feeling right now listening to Kurt's soft voice talk about this guy like he's a fucking god for making Kurt feel like shit about himself. His jaw begins to clench in anger and he forces himself to look away from Kurt because those eyes are just too much. They could melt him if he let them. If Kurt wanted to, he could force Dave into doing anything just by looking at him. He feels Kurt give a little sigh.

"I know, alright?" Kurt continues, "I'm pathetic but…he might you know? He might…want me back. I mean I know that I'm not as fashionable as I once was and I know I've lost some of my looks over the years but I can change and even though it's a long shot I have to try because Blaine is…Blaine. He…completes me. I mean, who else is there?"

_It's not my job. It's not my job. _Dave repeats to himself. It's taking every ounce of strength in his body not to walk across the restaurant and bash this Blaine's head in. Kurt must have lost his mind. How could anyone not want him? He's fucking gorgeous and he's got the kind of voice that gets under your skin. He wants to tell Kurt to forget about this asshole but he can't because it's not his job. He wants to tell Kurt to say goodbye to Mercedes and to come back to his place so that Dave can show him just how desirable he is but he can't, because it's not his job.

"I'm so embarrassed now," Kurt whispers to himself.

Dave can't help himself. He lets his hand slide a little lower down Kurt's back and he brings him in tighter, pressing their bodies together. Kurt lets his head rest on Dave's chest.

"Well," Dave manages to get out and clears his throat before continuing, "If he completes you and you want him then you must have him."

It's weird. Kurt is happy that Dave agrees but somehow, he expected him to say something different or to at least insult him and tell him how lame and desperate he is. He feels as if Dave is holding back but then again, he doesn't really know this new Dave, to be honest he never knew the old one either. He gives a little sigh as he pulls his head away from the comfort of Dave's surprisingly strong chest.

"Don't worry," Dave assures him, "By the end of this wedding, he'll be begging you to take him back."

The words sound forced and he can tell Dave is just saying that because it's his job. He knows the real reason why Dave isn't charging him is because he feels guilty about high school. Kurt isn't one for accepting charity but the reality is, he really can't afford six grand. He was willing to pay three out of sheer desperation.

"Dave?"

"Yeah," Dave replies.

"Tell me what you really think," Kurt says looking up at him.

Dave forces himself to meet Kurt's gaze and shakes his head slightly before replying, "I think you deserve everything you want."

They stare at each other for what seems like forever before Kurt looks away.

"I still think you're an asshole," Kurt says.

Dave smiles to himself, "I still think you're a teasing, snobby bitch."

* * *

Kurt looks at himself in the mirror and gives a deep sigh.

"This is as good as it's gonna get," he tells himself.

He's wearing a form fitting, long-sleeved white button up, it's thin and he prays to God it doesn't rain, with jeans and his favorite knee high black boots.

"Ok, Kurt. You can do this," he says to himself as he messes with his hair, "there's no reason to feel nervous. It's just Karofsky, your former bully, now prostitute. It's not like you're trying to impress him. You don't care about him. Blaine. Blaine is the target here. He'll want you back. Dave said so…where the hell is he anyways?"

As if on cue there's a sudden knock on the door. There's a sudden slight feeling of panic in his stomach as he turns to head for the door. He turns back for a last glance in the mirror and then rushes to the door.

Kurt gives a sigh before opening the door and choking back a slight gasp, as he takes in the sight of the man standing before him.

"Good morning," Dave says with a smile, sliding his hands into the pockets of his khakis. He's wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with a black blazer on top that seemed to have been tailored specifically for those strong and solid shoulders.

Kurt feels a lump on his throat. He can't stop his eyes from roaming over Dave's body, he looks so…so…_Yummy. Oh my god, Kurt! Get a hold of yourself. Look away. Avert your eyes politely and for Christ's sake say something. Ok, you're starting to drool, this is getting embarrassing…_

Dave lets his lips turn into a charming lopsided smile, "Kurt? Are you ok? You look a little…flushed."

"Uh…" Kurt struggles to find a reply, "You're late."

Dave gives a deep sigh, "Yes, I'm sorry about that but I got a little _caught up _at work."

"Yes," Kurt says coolly, "I bet you did."

Dave smiles, "So are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," Kurt replies making his way to the living room, Dave following closely behind.

"Uh this thing is only five days right?" Dave questions as he looks at the two very large suitcases.

"Yes, which is why I decide to pack light. Help me with these?" Kurt asks sweetly.

"Light," Dave repeats to _himself_ as he grabs the two suitcases.

Kurt smiles to himself as he allows himself to thoroughly observe the way Dave's pants tighten as he bends down to pick up his luggage. _There's nothing wrong with looking, _he tells himself. As he grabs his shoulder bag and his keys, following Dave out the door.

Three hours later, Kurt sits impatiently in the passengers seat. He shifts slightly, humming to himself as he looks out the window trying to focus on the view. He shifts again and starts humming a different tune. Dave looks at him sideways and rolls his eyes.

"Seriously?" he says.

"What?" Kurt asks.

"Again?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt says turning to face him.

"We just stopped an hour ago," Dave said incredulously.

"I know but I can't help it if I have to pee, I have a small bladder," Kurt says pleadingly.

"No," Dave says shaking his head, "I am not stopping again, Hummel. We've only been on the road for three hours and we still have a long way to go and if you want to get there before midnight, we cannot keep stopping. You're just gonna have to hold it in."

"But Daaaave, I really, really have to go. I tried holding it in but I have to go now! Please! Please!" Kurt begs in his sweetest voice.

"No," Dave says firmly not looking at Kurt. He gives a deep sigh at the sudden quiet. He can feel Kurt's gaze on him.

"Dave please," he whimpers again.

"No."

Dave ventures a glance in Kurt's direction as he hit's a red light. Big mistake. Kurt's big blue eyes are glossy and staring at him without blinking.

"Are you serious? You're gonna cry?" Dave asks.

Kurt shakes his head slightly but his big round eyes give him away.

"Oh c'mon Kurt," Dave says before giving in, "Fine! I'll stop at the next gas station."

A big sweet smile crosses Kurt's lips his eyes instantly returning to normal, "Thank you."

Dave ignores him as he continues to drive, "Devil."

Kurt settles into his seat until Dave pulls into the gas station. He hops out of the car before Dave can say anything and runs like the speed of light towards the restroom. When he gets back Dave is leaning back in the seat with his eyes closed. Kurt closes the door gently behind him as he studies Dave's face. It's so relaxed and gentle-looking, almost beautiful. There's light stubble on his jaw and his lips look…Dave's eyes snap open to find Kurt's face only inches away. They look at each other as Kurt slowly back away.

"I was just…checking to see if you were asleep," Kurt says nervously as he buckles his seatbelt, "Sorry."

Dave stares at his blushing cheeks, "That's alright. I didn't mean to doze off, I just had a long night."

As they get back on the road Kurt can't help himself, "So, Dave…"

"What?"

"Long night eh?" Kurt asks curiously.

Dave doesn't say anything but his expression shows his amusement.

"With a client?"

Dave just keeps driving.

"Man or woman?" Kurt asks.

"Woman," Dave decides to throw him a bone.

"Had a good time?" Kurt says not bothering to hide the implications in his voice.

"Not bad," Dave replies simply.

"Was she pretty?"

"Beautiful."

Kurt grabs a magazine from his bag and begins to flip through it mindlessly as he continues to question Dave.

"Did you like her?"

"Yes. She was very pleasant," Dave replies with a smile.

"Hmmm," Kurt says.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking," Kurt says pretending to be absorbed in his magazine.

Dave lets his focus drift back to driving and attempts to completely ignore the delicious scent that drifts into his nostrils every time that Kurt moves.

"Are you gay or straight?" Kurt blurts out suddenly.

Dave almost swerves out of the road, "Shit."

"Oh my god, what the hell was that?"

"Dead possum," Dave replies, his throat feeling dry.

"Oh, scared me," Kurt says, "Anyways, what was I saying?"

"I have no idea."

"Yes you do, are you gay?" Kurt asks.

"What does it matter?" Dave asks.

"No, I mean I have no particular interest, I'm just making conversation. So…are you?"

"I think we're getting a little personal here, Hummel," Dave says.

"It's just that you did kiss me, twice, if you count high school and I'm just a little curious about your sexual orientation because its…confusing and…"

"No personal questions, that's part of our deal remember?"

"Yes, of course I remember but this isn't really that personal. I am your client, and as a paying customer I should be able to know whether you are gay or straight," Kurt continues.

"First of all, you are not paying me. Second, of all, you need to respect the rules. I don't ask you personal questions about your sexual tendencies. And third of all, you're gay and I'm here to satisfy your…needs as an escort. It's my job so regardless of whether or not I'm gay on my free time, I am gay right now. For you. You're my client and I will be whatever you need me to be."

"Yes, but do you like guys or girls?" Kurt asks rephrasing the question as if it changed anything.

"Kurt, last time. No more personal questions," Dave says firmly.

"Fine, I'll just read my magazine then," Kurt says sounding a little disappointed.

Dave gives a sigh of relief. It's not that his sexuality is a secret but if he answer this question then there will be more questions and there is no way he can handle being on such a personal level with Kurt. He'll get through these five days and then he'll say his goodbyes and that will be the end of that. He will go back to his clients and Kurt will go back to his douche boyfriend. He can do this. Letting go. That's the key to his job, knowing when to let go. And come the wedding he _will _let go of Kurt Hummel, because he is just another client in search of a temporary fix.

"20 sexy things to do to your man," Kurt reads out loud.

Dave's eyes widen so much they look like they're about burst out of his face. His hands tighten on the steering wheel until his knuckles are white. _Ignore him, just ignore him._

"Bring your lips to his..." Kurt gives a small gasp and then giggles, "Oh my, Dave, this is really hot and explicit. You should read it later, I bet you would _blow _your clients away with your skills."

Dave drives the car off the road and brings it to a screeching halt before climbing out and slamming the door behind him. Kurt sits in slight shock before leaning out his window and screaming after Dave.

"Dave! Where are you going? Do you need to pee?"

**Hope you liked it! Don't worry ya'll will eventually find out about Dave's condition.**

**I could tell you but it's more fun this way ;]**

**Ah! I just discovered how to put those dividing lines...yay! This will make everything so much easier lol  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone.**

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but college is crazy right now. Not to mention Glee is killing me. Blaine …seriously? I don't even know what to say.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I swear the next one will have a lot more content. **

"All better?" Kurt asks as Dave climbs back into the car and sets it in gear.

Dave gives a small grunt in response.

"Well, that's good," Kurt says softly and then bites his lip to stop himself from babbling.

"I think we should talk about how this is going to work. I mean I thought it was clear but apparently it's not," Dave begins and continues when Kurt doesn't say anything, "We are not friends Kurt. I mean, I don't hate you and I hope you don't hate me but…we're not friends."

"You don't need to explain that to me, I think it's pretty obvious," Kurt says looking out the window.

"I want to help you because you want this guy back and I really do believe you deserve to be happy and I know I owe you big time but let's get one thing clear," Dave says tightening his grip on the steering wheel, "this isn't high school anymore. I'm not looking for anyone's approval and I'm no longer lusting over you or whatever. I just want that to be completely clear. Is it?"

Dave gives him a quick sideways glance and sees him nodding slowly.

"Good," Dave says, mostly to himself.

There's a moment of silence and then Kurt speaks again because really there is no force powerful enough to shut him up.

"So…about high school, why did you kiss me?" Kurt asks.

Dave gives a deep sigh and for a moment Kurt thinks he's not going to answer but he does, eventually.

"Because I wanted to," he replies simply before giving Kurt another quick glance as he changes lanes.

"What? Did you expect some kind of deep meaning behind it or something?" Dave asks suddenly amused by Kurt's silence.

"Well to be honest, yes," Kurt begins, "I did. I mean you tormented me for so long and then you kissed me. I figured you were this poor tortured soul who is miserable because he has to hide his true identity from the world and hurt the person he cares for the most but can only love in secret because he is afraid of the consequences that might result from the cruelty of the harsh world we live in…you know…something like that."

Dave stares straight ahead, his face completely expressionless, and says nothing as Kurt turns to look at him tentatively.

"I mean it made feel better to think of you that way even if I was really angry at you for bullying me," Kurt says quietly.

Dave swallows and then lets his lips turn into a bright smile before chuckling.

"I don't even know where to begin," Dave says.

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowns.

"You. I have never met anyone like you," Dave says laughing to himself.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kurt says still frowning.

"It's not. You are completely insane. You live in this fantasy world. I wasn't some 'poor tortured soul Kurt, I was a dumbass. First of all, the only excuse I have for kissing you is raging hormones and a deep appreciation for the way your ass looked in skinny jeans. Second of all and I'm really sorry to say this but I wasn't in love with you. You were gay, you were cute and I was curious, not to mention an asshole."

Kurt feels himself getting angry, "You're lying."

Dave laughs, "I'm not lying Kurt, I'm sorry my whole world didn't revolve around you."

"You liked me! I know you did otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me the way you did," Kurt says indignantly.

"And how was that?"

"Like you couldn't help yourself no matter how hard you tried, like it didn't matter what anyone said or thought if you could only have that moment. You kissed me like you're whole life depended on those seconds."

Dave's smile fades once again and he clears his throat before bringing it back, "Wow, thought about that kiss a lot eh?"

"It was my first kiss. No one forgets their first kiss," Kurt says softly.

"I'm sorry about that Kurt. You deserved a first kiss packed with emotions and passion," Dave replies.

"Well wasn't it?" Kurt demands looking at him angrily.

"No."

"You're such a liar!"

"I am not, you want this to mean more than it did. You're trying to romanticize the whole thing," Dave retorts.

"Then why did you cry?" Kurt asks.

"What?" Dave huffs nervously.

"You cried Dave."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dave says staring at nothing but the road in front of him.

"Oh you bastard," Kurt says with incredulous amusement, "You do know what I'm talking about. You kissed me an then you stopped and looked at me and you leaned in again and I pushed you away and then you ran off crying."

"That's not how I remember it," Dave adds in calmly.

"What's more emotional than crying?" Kurt continues.

"I did not cry, Kurt. And I'm pretty sure I walked out, I didn't run," Dave says.

"Fine. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, denial has always been your specialty," Kurt says, "I just figured you would be done with that by now."

"Denial?"

"Yes denial, about your feelings, about your anger, about your sexuality…"

"You mean these imaginary feelings you made up in your head? And for your information I am not an angry person. And also, I am very sure about my sexuality. I know what I like and there's no doubt about it," Dave says with a grin.

"And what is that?" Kurt asks curiously.

"Nice try," Dave says with a chuckle.

"Why is this such a secret?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I'm not," Kurt says rolling his eyes.

"Who's lying now?" Dave taunts.

Kurt turns towards the window suddenly annoyed with the whole thing.

"You know," Dave begins in a sexily husky voice, "for the right price, I could show you what I like."

Kurt turns his head slowly to look at Dave and tries to force a death glare, "You are disgusting."

"You wanted to talk about this," Dave says chuckling as they stop at a red light.

Kurt gives a loud groan, "Just tell me!"

"Why?"

"Because I can hardly seduce a gay man and I find it real hard to be sexy towards a straight man even if it is pretend!" Kurt practically screams.

Dave looks at the light. It's still red. He turns to Kurt and leans in to whisper in his ear, "You are never sexier then when you're not trying."

Dave returns his focus to the lights and begins driving leaving Kurt in a mess of nerves.

* * *

Kurt eyelids are extremely heavy as he tries to open them. His forehead is pressed against the cold glass of the window. He finally manages to sit up. He lets out a yawn and stretches his arms before turning to look at Dave who is…not there.

"What the…?" Kurt utters and begins to look around frantically. The car's parked in a lonely 7 Eleven lot. There's one light bulb blinking outside the entrance door. The whole thing is beginning to feel very horror movie-ish when Dave finally walks out of the old and creepy looking convenience store with a couple coffees in his hands.

"Hey," Dave says as he climbs in, "So I have good news and bad news. Which one first? I mean, actually there's like three bad news."

"Bad news…" Kurt replies unsurely.

"Ok so, we've been driving about three hours in the wrong direction and the car won't start," Dave says stopping to take a sip of his coffee, "Oh yeah, the third one…I'm really tired, like so tired. I can't even see straight I'm so tired…"

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE TIRED? THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Kurt yells sarcastically.

"Yes I know, I mean it wouldn't kill you to drive a little…"

"THREE HOURS? WHAT THE HELL?"

"I'm sorry but I've never been to this place I have no idea how to get there…"

"Then why didn't you ask for directions?" Kurt hisses angrily.

Dave turns to look at Kurt slowly, "Because I am a man, Kurt. I don't need directions."

Kurt raises his eyebrow at him, "Are you serious? What are we going to do Mr. Man? We're in the middle of God-knows-where and your stupid car won't start…Oh God…I knew this was a bad idea…I should have gone with Mercedes, everything is turning into a complete disaster. Oh my god…I can't breathe…"

Dave raises an eyebrow as he watches Kurt freak out, his hands and arms flapping around like crazy.

"…we don't even know where we are…everything here is so dirty and old and dirty and old and its gross and …this is just like that movie where that couple goes on a road trip and they get lost and end up in a crazy town all chopped up and turned into pies….oh my God…we're gonna dieeee… I don't wanna be a pie!"

Dave tries to think of the movie Kurt is talking about as he takes a sip of his coffee, _What the hell has Kurt been watching? That movie sounds retarded. But what can I expect from Kurt? I mean really, he probably watches The Notebook or some shit like that…I mean sure I've seen it too but just once because I do like having testicles…._

After a good five minutes Kurt finally calms down long enough to allow Dave to speak.

"You wanna hear the good news?" Dave asks calmly.

"Yes, I think I would," Kurt replies mimicking Dave's calm demeanor and taking a sip of his own coffee.

"I just saved a ton of money by switching to Geico."

Kurt turns to give Dave an annoyed and angry death glare and Dave lets out a chuckle.

"Just kidding, I didn't save any money at all. But seriously, there's an auto shop a few blocks down and we have about an hour before it closes so what do you say? I steer, you push?" he asks with a grin that fades when Kurt's face remains angry, "Alright, alright, I'll push."

He climbs out of the car and takes off his blazer as Kurt takes over the drivers seat.

**45 Minutes later…**

"Hey there, what can I do you for?" a man in greasy overalls asks them with a big smile.

"Well," Dave begins through pants as he wipes some of the sweat off his forehead, "we had a little car trouble. We just pushed it here all the way from the 7-Eleven and well we're kind of in a rush."

"I see," the man says.

"What the hell Karofsky?" Kurt pants as he walks up to them, "I'm dying over here and you're chatting it up with this guy."

Kurt's face is red from exertion and his brown hair clings to the sides of his face from the sweat as he tries to get his breathing back to normal.

"Well? Can he fix it?" Kurt asks Dave.

"I don't know," Dave replies watching him with bright eyes, he's never seen Kurt so…disheveled. He's usually so put together, every hair perfectly in place. Of course it's only natural that after pushing a car for forty five minutes one would look so…_sexy. What the hell? _Dave shakes the thought out of his head.

"Well, I can fix it," the man in overalls continues.

"Really?" Kurt asks with a bright smile, "That's great."

"But not today," he finishes.

"What?" Kurt lets out in a voice that could cut through glass.

"Well, you see, I'm not open right now," the guy shakes his head sadly, like this the most tragic thing in the world.

"What the hell do you mean you're not open right now?" Kurt continues feeling slightly guilty for raising his voice at the poor guy. He doesn't usually act like such a diva, or at least not anymore but right now he's starting to lose his mind.

"Well I was open earlier but now it's later and I'm not open anymore," the guy explains.

Kurt feels a growl building up in his throat as he makes a motion towards the guy.

"Wow Kurt!" Dave lets out as he grabs him and pushes him in the direction of the car, "Why don't you wait in the car and let me handle this?"

Kurt gives the man a glare before doing what he's told.

"I'm sorry about him. He drinks," Dave says.

"Oh I see, those alcoholics," the man shakes his head in pity, "I got a few friends in AA, good guys but very unpredictable."

"Tell me about it," Dave says glancing at Kurt before turning back to the man, "So is there really nothing you can do?"

"Well let me take a look," the man says walking over to the car and lifting the hood. After a couple minutes of inspection he relates the problem while Dave nods pretending to understand, "I can have it to you by tomorrow, but that's the best I can do."

Dave rubs the back of his neck, "I understand. Listen, is there a place we could stay around here?"

"There's a motel right over there," the man says pointing. Dave follows the direction of his finger and sure enough, there it is. Kurt is definitely going to kill him now.

* * *

Dave pants as he drops the suitcase on the floor of the motel room, "Seriously, how much can you possibly need for one night?"

"A lot," Kurt replies simply opening the suitcase and taking out a series of skin care and hair products.

Dave sits on the bed watching him as he slowly places everything on the creaky table. He gets up and walks over to the table to pick up one of the bottles.

"Age renewing moisturizer," Dave reads out loud before giving Kurt a curious look, "If I'm not mistaken you're 28, what the hell do you need this for?"

"I have wrinkles," Kurt replies softly without looking up at Dave. He continues to take stuff out of his bag.

Dave can't tear his eyes away from Kurt's petite frame, "What else is this stuff for?" he asks curiously as he takes a seat in the chair next to the table.

Kurt looks at him a little surprised and then smiles before explaining what everything is for enthusiastically, "Well this right here if for the baggies under my eyes and this one is for my pores, they're huge. This is a facial mask, it refreshes my skin…"

Dave watches him with fascination. Despite the years, Kurt is still the most beautiful man he's ever seen. He doesn't love Kurt and he doesn't want him like he used to but there is no denying how attractive he is. It's not a biased statement from the heart, it's simply a fact. How can he be so insecure?

"…and this makes it all smooth in the mornings because otherwise my skin gets all dry and…seriously you do not want to see what I look like in the mornings straight out of bed," Kurt jokes with a small laugh, "Blaine used to laugh at me because my hair gets all messy and crazy, not sexy at all he says. Anyways, so this I use on my lips because otherwise they get chapped…"

Dave watches and listens for a few more minutes and then he can help it anymore, "What the hell did that guy do to you?"

Kurt looks at him, his smile fading, "Excuse me?"

"This guy," Dave says softly, "I mean what did he say to you to make you think you need all this shit?"

Kurt looks hurt and a little taken aback by the question, "Nothing."

"Why do you want him back so badly?"

He continues going through his stuff without looking Dave in the eye. He doesn't know why he does it but before he can stop himself Dave grabs Kurt's wrist. They look at each other for a minute before Dave finally drops his hand, "I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked. Usually I'm more professional than this."

Dave clears his throat before speaking again, "Ok, well since you're settled I'll leave you to it."

He bends down to pick up his small bag as Kurt watches him.

"You're…not staying here?" Kurt asks tentatively.

Dave stops, "Oh uh…no, I got the adjoining room. I figured you might want some you know…privacy."

"Oh," Kurt says nodding, "Yeah, privacy. Ok." _He's thoughtful, since when the hell is he thoughtful? Maybe he really has changed. This is so weird…thoughtful, hot, nice, hot…the hell? Snap out of it, he's a harlot for crying out loud! But then again who am I to judge his profession, besides he actually seems like a decent…_

Dave stares at him for a moment and then lets his lips turn into somewhat of a grin, "You look a little disappointed there Hummel."

Kurt's brow furrows as he snaps out of his inner dilemma, "I am not."

"You didn't think I was gonna spend the night with you, did ya?" Dave teases walking slowly towards Kurt. He realizes just how good payback feels as he watches Kurt's cheeks get instantly pink.

"No!" Kurt yelps.

"I think you did," Dave taunts, "I think you want me to stay here with you, do you?"

Kurt looks up at him defiantly, "You wish I did."

Dave smiles down at him, "How about it? I could stay if you ask nicely."

Kurt looks at him trying hard to gain control of his nerves.

"No funny business though," Dave continues, still grinning, "I did tell you that if you wanted anything to happen between us you'd have to pay."

"Ugh," Kurt says giving Dave a shove, "Will you just leave already?"

Dave chuckles, "Alright."

As soon as he hears the door shut Kurt lets himself collapse on the creaky bed for a few minutes staring up at the ceiling. "Gross," he whispers as he sees the water stains surrounding the slow-spinning fan. There was no point in complaining of course besides Dave did what he could. Not to mention he was paying for everything, gas, motel, car repairs…and he was pretending to be his boyfriend for free. But why? The question nagged at the back of his mind. Obviously, is not because he's in love with him or even attracted to him. If anything Dave seems to look at him like he's a pathetic, annoying little dweeb. Not that bothers Kurt, he couldn't care less about Dave's opinion. "Guilt," he lets the word fall out of his mouth softly, "that's all it is but to be honest…he did get incredibly…decent looking…" It takes a moment for Kurt to realize he's smiling and then immediately shakes his head and heads to the shower. And then it happens, just like that, Blaine is in his thoughts again. Crying in the shower, how cliché. But what is one suppose to do when you've given over ten years of your life to the same guy and then one day he just wakes and says 'I've met someone else, move on'? Kurt is in the process of shampooing his hair when he feels something soft and fuzzy tingle his foot, he looks down and his eyes widen comically.

Dave steps out of the shower and puts on a clean pair of black brief shorts. He looks in the mirror as he towel dries his hair. Five years and he still can't get used to the scar that runs down the right side of his chest. It's a big scar, red and ugly. It's a surprise that to this day it hasn't been a problem with his clients. In fact they tend to like it, it makes him more real of course the light layer of chest hair does a little to disguise it. He begins running his fingers along it when he hears a blood curdling scream. His head snaps towards the door adjoining his room to Kurt's. His face goes pale as Kurt continues his screams and he runs to his room. The bedroom is empty, he head to the bathroom in a panic.

"Kurt! Open the door!" Dave says struggling with the handle, "What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Open the door Kurt!"

Kurt tries to tell him something but all that comes out are more hysterics. Dave quits banging on the door before finally using the side of his body to bust it open.

He opens the door and his eyes double in size. He's completely frozen in place as his eyes take in the sight of Kurt's wet naked body standing in the middle of the tub screaming his head off. Kurt has his eyes shut tight as he wails hysterically.

"What?" Dave yells in panic.

Kurt's eyes snap open, "DON'T LOOK AT ME! TURN AROUND!"

"What the…"

"TURN AROUND!"

Dave turns around, "Kurt what the hell is going on?" he yells over his shoulder.

"Ok..ok…" he hears Kurt pant through his whispers, "Don't freak out Dave but there is an incredibly huge tarantula crawling over my feet…"

Dave's brow furrows, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Kurt whispers like he's in a horror movie and the killer is within earshot.

"For fuck's sake Hummel," Dave says turning around and grabbing a hand towel from the sink.

"HEY! What are you doing? I'm naked!" Kurt yells trying to cover himself with his hands.

"You have nothing I haven't seen before," Dave says trying to sound like he could care less that Kurt's beautiful naked body is only inches away as he leans into the tub to pick up the spider. _What do you know? It is a tarantula, I kind of expected a small spider or something. _

He grabs it with the towel and looks at Kurt who grabs the shower curtain for cover while glaring at Dave's. Dave returns after setting the tarantula outside to find Kurt wrapped up in a white robe. _Shame, _he thinks.

"What the hell was that?" Dave asks his hands on his hips.

"It was a _tarantula, _Dave," Kurt says crossing his arms protectively over his chest his hair wet and clinging to the sides of his face, "I hate this place."

Dave rolls his eyes, "I know that. I meant the yelling. I thought you…I thought someone was in here killing you or something…are you crazy? I almost lost my mind."

"Well it was very big," Kurt says defensively.

Dave's irritated expression softens slightly and they remain silent for a few minutes. For the first time, Kurt notices that Dave is wearing nothing but underwear. He lets his eyes roam over his strong muscled body. His abs are solid and his arms are strong looking but not overly muscled and his chest…so strong and massive and slightly covered in dark curls that subtlety trails down his torso and disappears at the waist of his briefs. Dave feels his face burn as he watches Kurt's blue eyes roam over his body. He hasn't felt self conscious in years but in this moment he can only think of two things to do. Run and hide or take advantage of the situation. He may not love Kurt or have any sort of feelings for him but Dave _is_ a man. He walks over to Kurt and grabs him by the arms holding him but an inch apart from his own body.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispers.

Dave lets his eyes roam over Kurt's face, the flushed cheeks, the sensually plump lips, the icy blue eyes…he feels his breathing get agitated.

"The spider could have…bitten you…" Dave mutters.

Kurt swallows, their lips are only a couple inches apart now, "Yes…but…uh… I'm ok now, you could…uh…go back to your room."

Dave's eyes continue to burn into him, "Is that it? No…thank you?"

Kurt meets his gaze unsurely, "Thank you."

"No, I just save your life. I think I need a little more appreciation than that," Dave says in a husky voice.

Kurt clears his throat, "How exactly should I thank you?"

Dave smiles at him. He has no idea what the hell he is doing but he should definitely stop but he doesn't he just leans in closer. His eyes are half shut as he makes the final move.

"What is that?" Kurt asks curiously turning his head down making Dave's lips meet his forehead awkwardly.

Kurt ignores the brief touch of Dave's lips and focuses on his chest instead. Dave gives a deep sigh and alight groan as he pulls away.

"What's what?" Dave asks.

"That," Kurt says pointing to his chest.

"It's a scar," Dave says walking through the door into his own room and grabbing a t-shirt.

"I know it's a scar but how did you get it?" Kurt says following him but stopping at the door.

"Small accident," Dave says turning back to look at Kurt.

"It's a big scar," Kurt says.

"I know."

"Did it hurt?"

"Like hell," Dave replies walking back to the door.

Kurt looks at him for a moment, "What kind of accident was it?"

"Good night Kurt," Dave says attempting to close the door but Kurt stops it.

"This is just business, right?" Kurt asks.

Dave looks at him in the eye, "Yes. Just business."

"Then stop teasing me," Kurt says backing into his room.

"Oh like you teased me? In the car?" Dave says, "Let's not play games here Kurt. If we're gonna talk about this then lets talk about it, but all of it not just me."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I was just curious but you're right your life is none of my business and my life is none of yours. We crossed too many lines today and that needs to stop," Kurt says.

"I agree," Dave replies.

"It shouldn't be a problem. I'm not in the least bit attracted to you," Kurt says hugging himself protectively.

Dave smiles with his eyes before speaking, "I'm not attracted to you either."

"I'm glad that's clear," Kurt replies.

"Me too."

"Good."

"Good," Dave agrees. They look at each other for another minute before Dave finally speaks up.

"Goodnight, Porcelain," he says as he shuts the door in Kurt's face.

**Hope you guys liked it. I had more planned for this chapter but I didn't have time to write it all and I definitely wanted to give you guys something for being so patient with me. I also wanted to begin to incorporate some of Dave's past so that we can work up to why he's a male escort. Next chapter will be funnier and more interesting I promise. **

**Special thanks to the pink-post-it for being my muse, she helped me come up with ideas for this chapter. Also she is now a writer as well, she uploaded her first story a couple days ago and I hope you guys check it out, I can't spoil it but there's some interesting stuff coming up besides it's Kurtofsky, need I say more? Lol ok i'll stop advertising now.**

**Also i'm starting to get a little nervous. I'm not planning any smut but I don't know if this should be rated M, I feel like it shouldn't but I'd like to hear some opinions if you guys think this stuff is too much for T. I don't think so but I dk...Anyways  
**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you guys :]  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhhh, finally. I can not believe I haven't updated in like two months. That was so horrible of me but I swear I'm not trying to be mean to those of you who actually like this story lol I've just been so busy. I feel so guilty because I hate it when authors take forever to update, anyways I'm so sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter, it has a lot of dialogue. I don't know if that's generally liked but I've always liked dialogue more than…uh…no dialogue lol anywho…**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I am switching the rating to M next chapter, just so ya'll know. I'm venturing into the embarrassing but exciting world of naughtiness. **

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story. I will update more often now that classes are over. **

Kurt pushes the phone away from his ear as Mercedes shrieks on the other end of the line.

"Naked?" Mercedes yells.

"Yes, naked," Kurt whispers into the receiver as he takes a seat on the toilet and brings his legs up to his chest.

"And what was he wearing?" Mercedes asks a little too excited.

"Well, he was...Mercedes, no," Kurt says realizing the weirdness of the situation.

"Why not? Just tell me," she begs.

"No."

"Please?"

"Black briefs," Kurt answers.

"Ahhhhh I bet he looked fine," Mercedes squeals, "this is so weird though. I mean, it's Karofsky."

Kurt rolls his eyes because in all honesty he feels like Mercedes' IQ might have dropped a few points since the engagement but of course there is no denying that Karofsky looked delectable as he stood there glaring at him. He shakes the thoughts away as Mercedes continues with the conversation.

"Anyways what I want to know, is why didn't you fix the car yourself? Hmm?" Mercedes asks suspiciously.

"Ugh, Mercedes. I haven't worked on a car since like high school, you know Blaine didn't like that. Besides I didn't have any tools," Kurt replies trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Blaine is the tool if you ask me..." Mercedes mumbles.

"What was that?" Kurt asks.

"Nothing. But don't you lie to me boy. I know you're hiding something," Mercedes accuses.

So maybe her IQ hasn't dropped that low. She could always spot his ulterior motives a mile away.

"Kurt?" Mercedes insists.

Kurt sighs and gives in because he knows she won't drop the subject no matter what he says or doesn't say and eventually, he's gonna break and tell her anyways so to spare both of them the agitation he tells her.

" Well…I mean in all honesty, there was nothing I could have possibly done to fix the car. I am not a magician, you can't just up and fix a car with no tools. I could have told him what was wrong with it but I was so mad and then he made me push the car…well we both did…and then…"

"And then what?"

Kurt gives a deep sigh before continuing, "and then…well, he makes me nervous. Not in the 'oh my god, he's gonna kill me' kind of way but in the 'I can't tell what he's thinking and I wish he'd stop looking at me like that' kind of way."

"Who? Blaine?" Mercedes asks confused.

"No, Dave," Kurt replies.

"Who's Dave?"

"Karofsky," Kurt answers.

"What about him?"

"He's Dave."

"Oh I see," Mercedes simply states.

"Do you?"

"No but it doesn't matter. So he makes you nervous?"

"Yes and while I was sitting in the car waiting for him to finish talking to the mechanic I thought maybe it wasn't such a bad idea if we were like, you know, delayed. Just for a little bit…maybe this unfortunate event was an opportunity to get me extra time with him and then I could prepare myself and get to know him so I wouldn't be so nervous when we arrived tomorrow but he got a separate room. You know, I don't think he's gay…" Kurt finishes.

"Not gay? Are you retarded? Did you forget the way he kissed you at the restaurant? There must be some gay in him," Mercedes says.

"Oh Mercedes c'mon, he's a professional. This is what he does. He gets paid for making people believe that he loves them."

"Maybe, but _you_ didn't pay him," Mercedes adds.

"Trust me he is NOT attracted to me whatsoever," Kurt states, "if he was then he would have stayed here…with me."

"Oh so you did want him to stay with you?"

"No! I mean…I'm not attracted to him either but if we're gonna pretend then I just think we should be a little more…comfortable with each other…"

"If you say so," Mercedes replies not totally convinced, "so you'll be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, probably around three or something, if we don't get lost again," Kurt replies.

"Well then, sleep tight, don't let Karofsky bite," Mercedes says.

"Good night," Kurt says rolling his eyes.

He climbs off the toilet and walks into the bedroom. This was definitely not worth it, he should have just taken a look at the car, maybe he could have fixed it. What he told Mercedes wasn't a lie, it has been a long time since he last worked on an engine. Blaine was never really fond of that particular talent of his or tolerant of it for that matter. And after the first few nasty comments Kurt stopped exercising that skill, telling himself that he never really liked it to begin with. It's what you're suppose to do; to have a successful relationship one of the two has to accommodate to the other and in their case it was Kurt. But he didn't mind it because Blaine loves him, he's just always been a star. There isn't room for two stars in a relationship, that much was clear from the beginning but Kurt kind of feels like there's more important thing than being a star. He's got talent, he knows that, but really he just wants to be happy and Blaine made him happy. Well for a while at least but Kurt is convinced that they can go back to the way things were.

Kurt pulls back the surprisingly clean covers off the bed, climbs in and once again, finds himself staring up at the ceiling. He stares at it until his lids start feeling heavy.

* * *

Dave lies awake in the creaking motel bed. There's a water stain on the ceiling. There were water stains on Kurt's room too. _How romantic_, he thinks sarcastically before letting out a small grunt at the thought. This is not suppose to be romantic, this is business. He shuts his eyes and attempts to fall asleep but the effort is useless. There is no way he's gonna get any sleep tonight. Not with Kurt in the next room and definitely not after he saw him completely naked. That was wrong, he should have averted his eyes. But damn if that wasn't one of the most beautiful bodies he's ever seen and he's seen plenty.

He crosses his arms behind his head. Today was a complete disaster. He said and did all the wrong things. Dave knows he's a tease but he has no intentions on starting something with Kurt Hummel. He is part of Dave's past not his future, besides Kurt seems to have more baggage than he's in the mood to handle. Things are different now. Sure, sometimes it can get a little lonely. There are mornings when he wakes up and his bed feels eternally empty but it's better this way, it's more fun this way. . It's not like hasn't had any relationships at all, there was that one guy years ago. He was something else, drove him a little crazy to be honest but being with him made Dave happy. Of course that relationship crashed and burned and he swore he wouldn't waste his time like that again. What he went through with Derek was a one time thing and Dave learns from his mistakes. Now he lives an uncomplicated life and he spares himself the pain that Kurt is going through right now. He shakes the thought away because every time he thinks of Kurt's unhappiness he gets an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that he is not quite comfortable with. He would much rather let his mind roam over Kurt's body than over his problems. A smile crosses his lips as he closes his eyes and lets his imagination run wild.

* * *

"Ugh! What? It's 8 o'clock in the morning!" Kurt yells as he opens the door.

"Morning sunshine," Dave says handing Kurt a cup of coffee.

"Ugh, don't you sleep?" Kurt asks taking the coffee and walking back to bed as Dave follows.

"I do and I slept great, thank you for asking," he replies taking a seat, not bothering to remove his sunglasses.

"I didn't and that makes one of us," Kurt mumbles venturing a sip of the steaming liquid.

"You didn't sleep well, is it because you couldn't stop picturing me naked?" Dave asks making Kurt spit out his coffee. Dave hides a smile and raises a questioning eyebrow at Kurt.

"Oh... it's hot," Kurt lies, trying to disguise his little mishap.

"My body?" Dave teases.

"The coffee, you idiot! Now get out so I can change," Kurt says getting up from the bed.

Dave chuckles, "Alright, well I already got the car so I'll wait outside and then we'll check out."

Once alone, Kurt begins to get dressed and ready to be seen in public. It's a whole process and he doesn't even want to think about the fact that now Dave knows how horrible he looks in the mornings. It takes him twenty-minutes to look decent and to gather his stuff. When he opens the door, Dave is leaning against the hood of the car, talking on his phone.

"I will do whatever you need me to do in order to make you feel good. This is about you and if that's what you need, don't be shy to tell me," Dave says into his cell as Kurt struggles to drag his huge suitcase out of the room.

Kurt rolls his eyes and grunts as he pulls on his bag.

"Trust me, Marge, it will be _my_ pleasure," Dave says letting out a soft chuckle, "Ok...alright...take care and I will see you next week."

Dave hangs up and looks up at Kurt who is still wrestling with his bag.

"Sorry, work. You know how it is," Dave says walking over and picking up the bag like it's nothing.

Kurt gives his back a glare as he pants, "No. I'm afraid I don't know how it is. I don't sleep with people for money. Do you usually talk to clients in front of other clients?"

"No, but usually I'm pretending to be in love with my clients. Besides, you're not like other clients, Kurt," Dave says throwing the bag in the trunk and closing it.

Kurt's lips turn into a smile at the compliment, "Oh, well thank you."

"Yeah. Normally I have to make a good impression but with you it's different. I honestly don't care if you fire me," Dave says climbing into his car.

Kurt's smile fades and he rolls his eyes as he settles into the passengers seat.

"Ready?" Dave asks as Kurt puts on his own sunglasses.

"Ready for what?" Kurt asks not bothering to look at him.

"For the wedding," Dave explains.

Kurt thinks about it for a second. Karofsky is asking him about his feelings. This is the perfect moment to express his fears and maybe have a serious, halfway decent conversation with him. If they talk now, then everything will go much more smoothly once they get to the hotel. He opens his mouth but quickly closes it not really knowing why, talking's never been a problem for him and this was exactly what he needed last night. He thinks one more time about talking to Dave but takes a different approach instead.

"I was ready yesterday before you got us lost and your stupid car broke down," Kurt says looking out the window.

"Fine," Dave says and Kurt feels kind of guilty.

But the feeling lasts for only a second because although Dave doesn't like to divulge any personal information he certainly likes to talk and he wastes no time in laying on Kurt.

"Look, Kurt I know you're hurting right now and you're mortified about this whole situation, I understand, it's a lot and I'm really sorry that things are going so wrong for you…"

It sounds so sincere and comforting that Kurt opens his mouth to apologize for his rudeness…

"…but could you, maybe find it in your heart to stop being such a bitch for like, I don't know, five minutes or so?"

And there it is again.

"For the sake of my sanity and my nerves, I'm gonna ignore that," Kurt replies evenly.

Dave smiles to himself as he continues to drive.

"Now, are you sure you have proper directions this time?" Kurt says.

"Yes, I'm sure," Dave replies somewhat irritated by the question, "I have it right here, see?"

Dave hands Kurt his phone and says proudly, "It has a GPS system in it."

Kurt looks at directions on the phone, "And why couldn't you use this yesterday?"

"I did use it yesterday, I just…had the wrong address."

Kurt rolls his eyes, _men_. He tries to hand the phone back to Dave but his thumb accidentally brushes the screen and he looses the directions.

"Oh, sorry I don't know what I did…" Kurt says as he tries to get them back.

"It's alright just click on menu and then GPS, they should be saved," Dave says not taking his eyes of the road.

Kurt clicks menu and is about to proceed the GPS section when a the envelope icon on the corner begins blinking. Kurt turns to look at Dave, whose attention is completely focused on the road. He doesn't know why he does it but he clicks on messages. The screen informs him that there is one new message from…Derek. Before he can think about it, he taps it with his thumb and opens it. It's a long message and too personal for Kurt to read but he already opened it.

_Hi, it's been a long time._

_I know I shouldn't be sending you this_

_But I can't help it anymore. I want to see you._

_I'm back in town and I think we can work things_

_Out if we try. Let me see you and_

_I'll prove it to you._

_-Derek_

Kurt turns to look at Dave curiously. He wonders who Derek could be, it's obviously not a client and from what Dave told him when they discussed 'the condition,' he's not really into relationships. He goes back to the inbox and notices that there's two more. This is really none of his business but he can't stop. Dave just became twice as interesting. He opens the second text and reads it.

_Sorry about that last txt_

_Look, it was stupid to just think we_

_Could pick up where we left off…_

_I know I hurt you but u hurt me too._

_Just give me a call_

_-Derek_

The third text simply reads 'Sorry.' Kurt frowns as he stares at the phone. He suddenly feels an unexplainable disgust towards this Derek guy. He closes the inbox and opens up the GPS as Dave turns to glance at him.

"Found it?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah. I got it," Kurt replies.

Dave gives him a casual smile, "Took you long enough."

Kurt looks at him and all he sees is that text. Kurt may not know him that well but he can tell Dave is not the dramatic sort. He is your average, no bull-shit, tough guy who does what he needs to do, but he also seems to have developed some kind of sensibility to other people's feelings, some integrity and something else he can't quite identify…charm, maybe. He can't even guess at what happened between him and this Derek guy. Although he accepts the fact that Karofsky has changed, he can't imagine him in a relationship with someone, being caring and committed.

"What?" Dave says giving him a questioning look and Kurt realizes he's been staring.

"Oh nothing, just…spaced out," Kurt replies.

Dave smirks as Kurt turns to look down at the phone. He bites his lip before speaking.

"Oh, I think you got a text," he says casually extending the phone for Dave to take.

"Can you check who it's from?" Dave says, making no attempt to take the phone.

"Oh, uh, sure," Kurt obviously knows who they're from but he makes a show of looking in the inbox.

"Someone called Derek," Kurt says turning back to look at Dave, whose face is now stony and humorless. Dave's hands tighten on the wheel so much that his knuckles are almost white. Kurt extends the phone out to him and Dave takes it without looking at him. His fingers move expertly and swiftly across the screen and waits until they hit a red light to read over them quickly.

Kurt watches him as his eyes move along the lines of the text, there's a slight frown at first and then his face is expressionless.

"Hot date?" Kurt says casually.

Dave gets the GPS screen back and places the phone in the arm rest. He takes a minute to rely and Kurt can tell his mind is far away. Suddenly a smirk breaks out on his lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dave says as he keeps driving.

A smile threatens to form on his lips as he rolls his eyes, "Yes, I am just dying of jealousy over here, please tell me it's not some whore."

Dave smiles, "Well since you're dying of jealousy…it's just work. Good thing you didn't read them though, they were kind of explicit if you know what I mean."

"You're disgusting," Kurt says looking out the window and ignoring Dave's lie. It's not like he expected Dave to tell him all about it, they hardly know each other. He doesn't even care really, he's just…curious and…bored.

"So, Kurt, are you gonna tell me about Blaine or what?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, we do have to make this believable and…well, he looks a little familiar," Dave says.

Kurt turns to look at him before turning back to the window and says casually, "You've met him before.""Before the restaurant?"

"Yes, in high school. It was right after you kissed me in the locker room. I brought him to school so we could talk to you."

There's a long silence as Dave thinks over the words.

"Yeah, I remember him," Dave says simply.

"I met him the day before the locker room," Kurt says before realizing he doesn't really have to explain.

"So…you've been with him since high school?" Dave asks incredulously.

Kurt shifts in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable with the whole thing, "We got together in college."

"But you liked him since you met him," Dave says. It's not really a question so Kurt doesn't bother with a reply.

"Wow, that's…I can't believe this. Since high school…so have you ever even been with anyone else?" Dave asks unable to stop himself.

Kurt's eyes open wide and his head snaps around to glare at him, "That is none of your business."

Dave raises and eyebrow at him, "Just asking."

"No personal questions remember?" Kurt asks.

"Fair enough," Dave replies, " Have you thought about what we're gonna say when he recognizes me?"

"No, not really," Kurt answers, "ok, maybe we could say that we ran into each other and you apologized and asked me out and things just happened."

"Sounds good," Dave says.

"And you need a job," Kurt says, "uh, you can be a…"

"Businessman?"

Kurt chuckles, "Yeah, perfect."

Dave smiles too, "So why Vermont?"

"Because Terry, Mercedes' fiancé, has this super controlling boss who owns this fancy bed and breakfast type place, and he thought it would be a great idea if the wedding was there," Kurt says not bothering to hide the disgust in his tone.

"I take it you don't like the boss," Dave says.

"I don't like Terry, he's…well, not for her," Kurt replies.

"Have you told her?"

"She knows it, she doesn't need me to tell her," Kurt says.

Dave stops himself from saying anything else. It's not his place, instead he lets his mind roam around his own problems, particularly those texts. He never thought he'd hear from Derek again, in fact he'd hoped he didn't. He'll have to deal with this later. They spend the rest of the time talking about inconsequential things. Kurt takes a couple of naps and they stop once for food and several times for Kurt's small bladder.

* * *

"Here we are. Are you ready?" Dave asks as they pull up in front of the beautiful and gigantic B&B.

"Yeah, I just…need a minute," Kurt stutters out.

Five minutes later they're walking up the stairs and through the enormous French, double doors.

The place is busy with former Warblers and family members of the bride and groom. They avoid lingering anywhere and walk up to the receptionist desk in the middle of the lobby.

"Hi, I'm with the wedding party," Kurt says in almost a whisper as he hides behind his sunglasses like a spy on a mission

"Can I have a name please?" asks the young girl behind the counter.

"Hummel," Kurt replies.

"Let's see," she says as she types it into the computer, "ah, here it is Kurt Hummel? Joint room with Mr. Anderson, he has already checked in. Let…"

Kurt feels the air leave his lungs and all he can do is shake his head in slight panic. He feels a strong hand on his back.

"Hey, c'mon it's ok, it's ok, let me handle it," Dave whispers before lightly encouraging Kurt to go sit down at one of the plush sofas. He walks away and takes a seat. He feels like he's being a little dramatic as he watches Dave talk to the receptionist. But he feels as if there's a huge knot in his throat. Blaine is here with Wes now, they're sleeping in the bed that was suppose to be theirs. He's thankful for the sunglasses as he feels the tears forming behind his eyes. Dave walks back to them with a key in hand.

"Are you ok?" Dave asks as Kurt stands up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just panicked for a moment," he lies and follows Dave up the marvelous staircase leading to the elevators which they take to the second floor. The whole place is only three floors but it's incredibly elegant and spacious. The best part is that it looks like a big mansion, very casual but at the same time luxurious. They make it to the room just as the bell hop is getting out of the other elevator at the end of the hall with their luggage. Dave tips him and closes the door as he finds Kurt staring at the bed.

He walks u behind him and leans in to whisper in his ear, "Wanna take it for a spin?"

Kurt's breath hitches and his eyes go wide, "No, thank you."

He grabs his bag and goes into the bathroom as Dave throws himself on the bed chuckling.

* * *

"Kurt, let's go! Mercedes called up already. She said they're gonna meet us downstairs for dinner. You've been in there for an hour," Dave says not bothering to hide his irritation.

Kurt finally walks out of the rest room and stops when he see's Dave who is dressed in a simple black suit with a black dress shirt and the top two buttons open to reveal a little bit of skin and the lightest touch of chest hair.

Dave takes one look at Kurt and has to look away so he doesn't stare. Kurt is wearing a form fitting, navy blue button up that goes down to mid thigh with a simple black vest and black tie, and tight black pants with his knee -high black boots. His hair is, as always, perfect and his skin looks radiant. The outfit is simple but only Kurt could make it look that elegant.

"You look great," Dave says opening the door for Kurt.

"Thank you, so do you," Kurt replies.

As soon as they step out of the elevator, they are greeted by a loud shriek as Mercedes throws her arms around Kurt, who is just as excited as she is. As if oblivious to the presence of Dave and Terry, they go off talking a mile a minute. In between the "What the hells" and "Oh no she didn't", Dave and Terry manage to introduce themselves to each other with a nod and a manly handshake. Finally, Mercedes turns to look at Dave.

"You better have taken good care of my boy Dave," she says as she leans in for a hug.

"Of course. You should have seen the place we stayed at last night, top notch," Dave grins and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I bet," Mercedes replies sarcastically.

"Well, why don't we head to the restaurant. We have reservations," Terry says grabbing Mercedes by the arm. She smiles at Kurt forcefully as they lead the way. Dave offers his arm to Kurt, who gives him a grateful smile.

"It's ok, I don't think we'll see him tonight," Kurt says to Dave.

"And? I'm not here for him Hummel, tonight and every night for the next five days is about you," Dave replies.

"Well, for me, everyday is about him," Kurt says in almost whisper.

Dave stops and looks at him, "Well, we're just gonna have to change that, won't we?"

Kurt almost stops cold as they reach the table. Blaine and Wes are sitting at the table, kissing each other playfully. Dave's arm wraps around his waist protectively as hears Mercedes snap at Terry.

"What the hell are they doing here? I told you not to invite them to dinner tonight," Mercedes hisses.

"And I told you, they're my friends and I'll invite them to whatever I want," Terry replies.

"Kurt is not in the mood for this," Mercedes continues angrily.

"He's got a date, he can handle it," Terry says and immediately drops Mercedes' arm and goes to greet Blaine and Wes.

Kurt snaps out of his trance, "It's fine, Mercedes."

Mercedes gives him an apologetic smile before walking over to the table. Dave and Kurt follow closely behind. There's an awkward moment of silence when they reach the table before Blaine speaks.

"Good evening Kurt," Blaine says as he walks around the table and give Kurt a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt replies politely. Wes follows Blaine's example and greets him as well but before he lean in to give him a kiss, Kurt extends his hand. All the while Blaine is eyeing Dave who returns the stare confidently.

"Oh right, Blaine, Wes, you've met Dave Karofsky, my…" Kurt's voice trails off and he turns to look at Dave who extends his hand for Blaine to take.

"Boyfriend," Dave finishes the sentence.

Blaine raises and eyebrow but shakes his hand, "Boyfriend huh? You work fast Kurt."

"Not as fast as you," Kurt replies before he can stop himself.

Blaine lets out a chuckle, "Oh Kurt, you never did hold back. How about we move on from this and have a pleasant dinner?"

"Sounds great," Dave says quickly and guides Kurt to his seat before pulling out the chair for him.

Dinner is awkward but not as bad as it could have been. Every once in a while Dave leans in and whispers "sweet nothings" in Kurt's ear who giggles appropriately while Blaine looks at them with a mixture of curiosity and jealousy. Finally as they're finishing dessert, Blaine decides it's time to speak to them directly.

"So Karofsky, huh?" Blaine asks.

Dave smiles slightly but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"You look awfully familiar," Blaine says and Kurt shifts uncomfortably.

"I should. Apparently we've met," Dave relies casually and Kurt can't help but admire his relaxed posture, it's almost as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

"We have?"

"Yes, I shoved you against a gate in the McKinley staircase," Dave says and Kurt's eyes go wide. Blaine looks at him surprisingly and then at Kurt. Recognition finally hits him and his expression turns to one of amusement.

"You're Kurt's bully?" Blaine asks incredulously with a small chuckle.

"Former bully," Mercedes corrects.

"Of course," Blaine says with a smug smile, "Really Kurt? Karofsky?"

Kurt avoids his eyes and takes a sip of wine.

"How did you two…reconnect?"

"That's none of your business, Blaine," Mercedes says coldly.

"It's a legit question Mercedes," Terry interferes.

"Stay out of it Terry," Mercedes replies.

"It's ok Mercedes," Kurt says.

Dave surprises everyone by answering Blaine's question, "We ran into each other on the street and we got to talking. It was a little tense at first, but once we got over the awkward apology we couldn't deny the sexual chemistry between us, right babe?"

Dave's arm is casually placed on the back of Kurt's chair and he turns to give him a wicked grin. Kurt's more than a little shocked but quickly regains his composure and returns the grin.

"Yes, how can anyone resist such a man?" Kurt says before giving Dave a light kiss on the lips.

"I have no idea," Mercedes responds completely mesmerized by Dave's grin.

Terry glares at her and she ignores him.

Blaine gives them a cold smile.

"So what do you do Dave?" Wes asks, jumping into the conversation.

"Dave's a business man," Kurt answers quickly.

"Oh yeah, what kind, I'm business myself," Terry says.

Kurt stutters a reply but Dave quickly takes over, "I own a couple restaurants and a B&B. But mostly I invest in struggling businesses, help get them back on track. Once they're good I get my money back plus interests."

Kurt and Mercedes stare at him in amazement.

"Interesting, how much are you worth?" Terry asks bluntly.

"Ah, Terry, now that's a rude question that I'm not going to answer at this moment," Dave says before taking a sip of scotch, "But if your company is ever in trouble, give me a call. For now, you must excuse us."

Dave stands up and offers Kurt a hand, "How about a dance?"

Kurt smiles at him and lets himself be guided to the dance floor, where Dave wastes no time in holding him closely.

"Don't look, but this Blaine guy," Dave whispers, "Can't stop looking at you."

Kurt smiles, "Really?"

Dave looks him in the eye, "Yeah."

They dance in silence for a about a minute before Kurt speaks, "So, you're a really good liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You know about the business, investment stuff," Kurt explains.

"Who said I was lying?" Dave says.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asks, wide-eyed.

Dave chuckles, "C'mon, Kurt? I know I'm sexy but these suits are expensive. And my car ain't no hunk of metal, shit's expensive. Did you really think I made so much money from being an escort?"

"Uh…well, yeah," Kurt says, "So you really do all that business stuff?"

"Yeah," Dave replies.

"Oh my God, then what the hell?" Kurt asks a little too loudly.

"What?" Dave chuckles.

"What are you doing whoring yourself if you have all this money?" Kurt asks incredulously.

"Well…I, you know this is getting too personal," Dave replies.

"Tell me," Kurt says.

"Fine, just this once," Dave says with a smile, "After college, I played a year of professional hockey in Boston, after which I was forced to retire. I made some good money that year but shortly after my favorite Italian restaurant hit some financial trouble and he thought business would boom if he could remodel the place. I lend him the money and six months later he paid me back with 30% interest. After that I did it two more times and it kind of spiraled from there."

"So you were making good money?"

"Yeah, I was, still am. Investments bring in a lot of cash but they're risky, I only invested that first time because I was…drunk and I didn't really care if I never got that money back," Dave says.

"Why were you drunk?" Kurt asks.

Dave looks at him for a moment before answering, "I was bored."

Kurt frowns, "That's a horrible reason to get drunk."

"Obviously you've never been that bored," Dave chuckles.

"So…why's you start this whole escort thing?"

"I think I've given you enough for today," Dave answers.

"C'mon, just answer this last one. I'm dying of curiosity," Kurt says flashing him a sweet smile.

Dave rolls his eyes, "It was kind of a joke. A friend of mine needed a date and I refused to go. It was a fancy ball thing, anyways she offered to pay and I went. Then her friends started asking and eventually I met Amanda who needed a job. So I told her she could be my assistant, I felt sorry for her. Anyways she took her job seriously, and organized the whole thing and it was fun, so I kept doing it."

Kurt smiles a little at the thought of Amanda scheduling his dates, "Wow, you're kind of bullshitting me aren't you?"

Dave smiles, "Just a little."

"What really happened?"

"The investment thing is true though, I'm bawling," Dave says with a smug grin and Kurt rolls his eyes before letting out a small laugh.

"You know, you're gonna tell me eventually," Kurt says, "I can make you tell me."

Dave looks at him, his humor gone, "I know you can, but if you have any sort of compassion in you, you wont force me to tell you because I really don't want to talk about the details."

Kurt looks at him curiously and then nods, "Okay."

After another dance they head back to the table. They sit with the other two couples for ten minutes before saying their goodnights and heading upstairs to their room. The walk down the hallway is more than a little awkward. They had managed to avoid the subject of their sleeping arrangement long enough. Kurt sneaks a glance at Dave who seems completely unaffected by the idea that they're gonna be sharing a bed. Kurt tells himself he's a grown man and there's no reason to be nervous, they're just gonna sleep. After all, Dave did tell him that nothing was going to happen unless he paid and that's not going to happen. Kurt isn't 'bawling'…not that he would pay if he was…

They enter the room and Dave throws the key on top of the dresser before taking of his jacket and turning to face Kurt.

"Ok, let's talk about the elephant in the room," Dave says sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asks.

"You're nervous because you want my body, I understand. Don't worry though, it's normal," Dave says with a grin and for what seems like the millionth time in the last two days, Kurt rolls his eyes as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You caught me. I am drooling over your body," he says sarcastically as he lifts a leg and undoes the zipper of his knee-high boots slowly completely unaware of the way in which Dave's eyes follow the movement, "I hope I can muster some self control. I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from ravishing your body."

When both boots are off, he removes his vest and hangs it up in the closet. Dave realizes he's staring and looks away quickly. He begins to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt yells, startling Dave who turns to look at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Why are you taking your clothes off?" Kurt asks, obviously offended by Dave's unspeakable actions.

"Uh…because I'm tired and I want to go to bed," Dave says like it's obvious.

"Well…you don't have to take your clothes off," Kurt says nervously crossing his arms over his chest.

Dave gives him a "you're crazy" look before completely unbuttoning his shirt and letting it hang open, giving Kurt a first-rate view of his tan and defined abs and his strong chest.

He takes a seat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Kurt and begins to untie his shoes.

Kurt pushes back a strand of hair nervously as he watched Dave, "You did bring pajamas right?"

"Nope, I sleep naked normally," Dave replies casually.

"What?" Kurt asks, practically shouting, "You c…c-can't…I…you need clothes…I'm not slee…"

"Relax," Dave says, rolling his eyes, "I'll wear briefs."

Kurt can't help blushing furiously as he reaches for his pajamas and his skin care products, "I'll just finish changing in the bathroom," he announces awkwardly.

"You do that," Dave replies absolutely bored with the conversation.

Kurt frowns, "Okay, I will," he says and storms off into the restroom, ignoring Dave's amused look.

When Kurt finally comes out of the restroom, half and hour later, Dave is already completely undressed except for a pair of black boxer briefs. Dave is facing the balcony door and leaning against the frame with his right hand. Kurt feels his blood boil as he lets his eyes roam over Dave's broad back, it's tan and muscular and perfect, if Kurt's being honest. He lets his eyes drift lower and he can't help but blush as he take in the curves of his firm ass. It's not until he hears Dave's voice that he realizes he's on the phone.

"Yeah…I know…look, now's not a good time…yeah…I know we have to talk I just can't do this right now…I…yeah, look I gotta go, I'll…call you or whatever…yeah, yeah. I said I'll call ok? Bye," Dave hangs u the phone and lets his head hang forward. He seems exhausted and Kurt almost feels like hugging him.

"Is everything ok?" Kurt asks and Dave spins around to face him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on your…conversation or whatever…"

"No, it's fine. Everything's fine," Dave says coolly before throwing his phone on the bedside table and climbing into bed.

Kurt watches him for a moment, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Dave lets out a groan, "Jesus Christ Hummel, I'm fine. Stop fucking asking."

Kurt bites his lip so he doesn't yell. He doesn't know why he lets himself get worked up by Dave. He stopped showing anger with Blaine years ago. No matter what Blaine did, Kurt just refused to get angry, he'd take it with a smile. Of course except for when Blaine told him they were over, then he did kind of loose it a bit. Kurt walks over to the closet and hangs his clothes, completely ignoring Dave, who's now staring at him.

"Oh C'mon Kurt, yell at me," Dave says letting out another groan.

"No," Kurt says simply, not looking at him.

Dave watches him for a moment, " Look, I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"Whatever," Kurt says.

Dave's lips press into a tight line but slowly turn into a smirk as he watches Kurt reach up for a hanger. He can't help but appreciate the way Kurt's soft cotton bottoms highlight the perfect shape of Kurt's ass or the way his white t-shirt rides up and reveals a small strip of soft, pale skin above the waistband of his pajama pants as he reaches up to hang his shirt. He closes his eyes and refuses to allow himself to look at Kurt Hummel for the next five minutes. He begins to think about work and other things until he hears Kurt turn the lights off and feels the slightest shift in the mattress as Kurt climbs into bed. It's impossible to ignore the way Kurt's scent takes over his senses, it's delicious and he has to bite back a groan as it's effects travel to other parts of his body.

"Uh…this is a little awkward," Kurt finally says, "I mean, who would have thought, you and I would ever be sharing a bed? Huh? It's just so crazy. It's kind of funny how things work out. I always imagined I'd be here with…well, that doesn't really matter right now. Did you know it's impossible to lick your elbow?"

Dave opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling as he listens to Kurt's rant with an amused smile.

"Like no one can do it, in the whole world. It's physically impossible. I can do it though. You don't believe me but I can. I can show you, I mean not now because it's dark but I can. Tomorrow. I'll show you tomorrow. Blaine can't do it. He thinks it's disgusting that I can, but I think he's just jealous because he can't. I think I'm making him sound like a jerk but he really isn't. I mean sure, he likes things the way he likes them but who doesn't? He bought me a puppy once to cheer me up because I didn't get this part in this play I really wanted. I mean, sure he took the dog back the next day because he peed on his shoes but it's the thought that counts, you know? And for that one day I was so happy…"

Dave can't stop his hands from turning into fists, he doesn't really want to hear this.

"And then he took me to Paris. He worked the whole time but we did have this one awesome night. He took me to an opera and dinner, it was amazing. I'm angry about Wes but I can't really blame Blaine. I'm not who I used to be. I used to be somebody…Jesus Christ, what the hell am I doing? I can't stop talking. Why don't you just ignore me from now on?"

"I couldn't if I tried," Dave says softly.

They remains silent for the rest of the night until they finally both fall asleep. Three hours later, Dave wakes up to the thrilling sound of Kurt's soft moaning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg, sorry sorry sorry. I have nothing else to say lol This summer has just sucked for me. And I've had no inspiration what so ever, I've been so distracted reading other stories and being a bum that I've neglected my stories but I'm back lol and this is shorter than most chapters but it's something to get things going again and hopefully entertaining enough that you'll forgive the lateness and the length. I also want to thank the pink post it for inspiring me although her suggestion is coming up on the next chapter. By the way her story is getting good so if you guys haven't read it look it up, it's called Ruined. Also the 'k' on this keyboard is acting up so watch out for missing K's lol I don't think I intentionally used the word 'lie' in this chapter so it's probably 'like'…dammit I have to press it four times, anyways, hope you lie it omg lol nvm… oh and also, I almost forgot...the smut, excuse the smut lol I'll get better I promise, I've never written it before and since I'm new at it I opted for a little dirty rather than mind blowingly sweet. Enjoy :]  
**

Dave is sure his heart just stopped. He turns to his left tentatively, almost too scared to look. The only thing he can see through the darkness is Kurt, laying on his back beside him, fast asleep. He lets out a deep sigh because he's pretty sure it was just his imagination. He closes his eyes and wills his heart to stop racing because there is certainly nothing…

"Mmm…" Kurt's soft moan fills his ears again and his eyes snap open as he feels his body shift beside him, "…Mmm…"

Dave lays stiffly as he stares at the ceiling. Now he's sure it's not his imagination and as Kurt's soft moans continue he feels himself grow hard, almost instantly. By the sixth moan he's sure he's never been this turned on in his life. With his right hand he reaches towards the tiny lamp on his bedside table and turns it on quietly. He finds himself glad that the thing only gives off a pathetic amount of light as he turns to face Kurt's flushed features. His cheeks are bright pink and his lips are rosy and slightly parted.

Dave's jaw clenches as he looks at the man laying beside him and his fists clench onto the sheets. He should probably wake Kurt up and stop this before he loses his self control-it might create an unbearably awkward situation but at least it will stop him from jumping Kurt's soft little body and that in itself might make things even worse. He lifts his hand to gently shake him into consciousness but the gesture stops in mid-air as Kurt begins mumbling.

"Mmm…you like it don't you?….I bet you do…" Kurt murmurs brokenly.

Dave's brows furrow for a second as he strains to hear Kurt's words.

"So naughty …I've…been a bad boy…"

A small grin begins to play at Dave's lips and he drops his hand gently, suddenly very curious to see where this goes.

"Oh yes…spank me…mm…Dave…"

Dave's grin widens and as turned on as Kurt's moans have him, he has to work really hard to keep his laughing in check.

_Dave throws his head back against the pillows as Kurt kisses his way down his torso, his hands clawing at Dave's chest and leaving harsh lines on his pecs. Dave lets out a growl as Kurt reaches the part of his body where he wants his lips the most. Kurt looks up at Dave from under his lashes and grins at him before blowing a bit of air at his extremely sensitive parts. Dave hisses angrily at his teasing and Kurt smiles smugly before turning his attention to Dave's cock. He feels his mouth water at the sight of it-it's huge, angry red and extremely hard. Kurt feels a deep blush cross his cheeks as he ventures one last glance at Dave's face. He licks his lips before tentatively licking the tip and swirling his tongue around it._

"_Oh fuck…" Dave chokes out. _

_Kurt rejoices in the fact that he's barely touched him and Dave already looks like he's losing his mind. He continues to lick his shaft up and down teasingly before taking half of his length into his mouth. As soon as it's in, Dave looses his control and thrusts his hips upwards, with an animal growl, shoving the rest of his erect dick into Kurt's mouth. Kurt deep throats him before pulling off with a pop and smiling up at a panting Dave._

"_You like that, don't you?" Kurt purrs sweetly._

"_Fuck yes!" Dave practically growls before reaching down and grabbing Kurt by the forearms-he pulls him up and wraps his arms around Kurt's soft naked body. Their lips smash together forcefully in an aggressive and passionate battle for dominance. Dave swiftly rolls them over so that he is on top and pinning Kurt's small beautiful body to the mattress._

_Kurt bucks his hips upwards into Dave's, grinding their pelvises together. Dave lets out a growl and Kurt's body practically trembles as their erect cocks rub against each other. They move together frantically, their hands exploring every inch of skin within reach while their lips remain entangled in a delicious mess of biting, licking and moans. _

_Finally Dave rolls of Kurt._

"_Turn around," Dave growls into his ear and Kurt obeys, laying on his stomach._

_The mattress moves slightly and then he feels the weight of Dave straddling the back of his thighs and rocking slightly to create friction on his throbbing dick. He leans forward and lets his palms run along the back of Kurt's back and kissing every piece of skin that his hands touch. _

"_God, every part of you tastes so fucking good…" Dave says through kisses._

_Kurt moans and Dave's cock gets impossibly harder._

"_Mmm…you like it don't you?" Kurt moans again._

"_I fucking love it."_

_Kurt lets out a long pleasurable sigh and replies teasingly, "I bet you do."_

_Dave's angry growl makes Kurt squirm excitedly._

"_You're being extremely bad Kurt," Dave whispers in his ear before nibbling on it and letting his hand travel down to his butt. He begins to massage the soft ass cheeks roughly making Kurt emit a series of wickedly sexy moans. _

"_So naughty…" Kurt agrees desperate for more._

"_Say it," Dave demands as his hand continues to aggressively explore the curves of Kurt's ass._

"_Say it," he repeats._

"_I've…been a bad boy…"_

"_Do you think I should punish you?" Dave asks softly before licking the patch of skin below his ear._

"_Oh…yes…spank me…"_

_Dave grins as he lets his palm slap the soft flesh firmly but not hard enough to leave a mark._

"_Mmm…Dave…"_

_Dave continues to slap him until it's red and Kurt's throat is dry from wailing in pleasure._

"_Spread your legs," he orders and Kurt obeys, his hands fisting the sheets._

_Without any warning, Dave thrust his hard cock into Kurt, spreading his ass cheeks roughly with his hands. _

"_Fuck…" Dave grunts throwing his head back as he feels Kurt's warmth swallow him whole._

_Kurt practically screams at the feeling. Dave doesn't move as he lets Kurt adjust to the having him in inside. Kurt's breathing is labored and he has no idea how he went his whole life without feeling this good. Dave breathes heavily as well but leans down and places soft kisses on the back of Kurt's neck. Dave handles his weight on his arms that are placed on either side of Kurt's small body, his muscles are bulging and his cock pulses madly inside of Kurt's tight body; he's slowly losing his control and Kurt feels it, he lifts himself slightly pressing his back into Dave's strong chest. The movement sends Dave over the edge, with a growl he pulls back and thrusts into…_

Dave lays on his side, his head propped on his elbow, watching Kurt, a grin on his face. He can tell this is the good part of his dream because he's breath quickens and he gives one long soft moan. Kurt's lips turn into a slight smile as he continues he's pleasant sleep. Dave expected him to wake but when he doesn't he lets the grin fade from his face as he takes in Kurt's satisfied features. The flushed cheeks, the full lips, those impossibly long, dark lashes resting against the soft pale skin… Suddenly Kurt having a sex dream about him isn't so funny. He scoots back to his place and turns off the light. He crosses his arms behind his head and stares at the darkness. He doesn't think about what it means that Kurt was having a dream of doing something so intimate with him of all people. He doesn't think about the fact that it's probably nothing more than sexual frustration fueled by an awkward and unexpected situation. He doesn't think about the fact that in reality, his hands and his lips will never ignite such a blissful smile on Kurt's lips. And he most definitely does NOT think about what would have happened if he hadn't been such a fuck up in high school, if he had been more of a man, if instead of running out of that locker room, he had dropped to his knees and begged Kurt to save him. He doesn't think about any of that, until six in the morning when he gently slips out of bed.

* * *

Kurt stirs softly, a smile wide on his face as he stretches his muscles from a lazy sleep. He can't remember the last time he slept so well. He doesn't feel like getting out of bed, he wants to enjoy the warmth and the feeling of utter satisfaction he feels all over his…_What the hell? _Kurt's eyes snap open when images of Dave's naked, sweaty body moving on top of him flash through his mind… he lets out a weak gasp as his hand covers his mouth. He lays frozen his eyes staring at the beige ceiling. No, it's not possible. There is no way he had a sex dream about Dave Karofsky…the guy's a brute, well he used to be. He might have changed somewhat but that doesn't mean he hasn't developed new flaws. He's arrogant and smug and….granted, he's a _decent _looking guy with a well set of…not important, not important at all. There is obviously no way to make sense of this dream except for the fact that he hasn't had sex in…a while and his life has recently revolved around Karofsky. He removes his hand from his mouth and lets out a slow deep breath. He turns his head slowly and almost fearfully but much to his surprise Dave's pajamas are casually thrown on top of the comforter and the bed is otherwise empty. He thinks about letting out a sigh of relief but all that comes out is a frown.

At eight, a very tired and sweaty Dave finally walks into his hotel room expecting to find Kurt peacefully asleep but instead finds an empty room. He gives a grateful sigh and pulls his damp shirt over his head. He grabs a towel before making his way to the bathroom and opening the door.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry," Dave lets out as he sees Kurt standing in front of the mirror and he doesn't hesitate to turn sideways, "I thought you'd left…"

"Oh uh… not yet, I was about to. You can look. I'm dressed I was just finishing up my hair," Kurt replies trying to keep the nervous edge from his voice as he turns back to the mirror above the elegant sink.

"Oh, ok," Dave says as he turns back to Kurt and leans against the door frame with one hand and places the other one on his hip. Kurt stares unblinkingly at the mirror before making the mistake of sneaking a sideways glance at Dave's naked torso. The result is embarrassing to say the least. His ears grow hot and there's…

"Kurt? Are you ok? You have a little drool…" Dave says with a serious face, for once not catching on.

Kurt's hand flies to his mouth and he wipes away the little trail of spit that came out when his jaw dropped.

"Oh thanks, I must have slept wrong last night because my whole…mouth….feels numb," Kurt says stupidly as he motions to his jaw. His cheeks are flaming and he's desperately trying not to look at his naked chest, of course he also can't look him in the eye because then all he sees is images of their naked bodies moving against each other in his stupid dream. He settles for having a very awkward conversation with Dave's forehead.

Dave look's at him curiously, completely unaware of Kurt's inner struggle, "Your mouth gets numb when you sleep?"

"Uh…yea…no, it's uh…it's a condition…you know we should hurry because breakfast will be served soon and we're suppose to meet Mercedes, Terry and Blaine and Wes for breakfast," Kurt turning sideways as he squeezes out of the restroom in a desperate attempt to not touch Dave who's half blocking the doorway, "So, do you normally sneak out so early in the morning?"

Dave gives Kurt's back a sideways glance as he grabs his toothbrush, "Not if it's work related."

Kurt stops tidying the bed for a second as he ponders Dave's words.

"Oh," he says quickly tucking in the sheet in the mattress.

"You know there's a maid service," Dave says applying a bit of Colgate to his brush.

"I know," Kurt says but continues making the bed. A moment of silence follows until Kurt speaks.

"I'm work related," he says matter-of-factly.

Dave stops brushing and spits out the paste so he can answer, "I couldn't sleep so I went for a run and then I found that this place has a gym."

"Oh, does that happen a lot? The lack of sleep, I mean," Kurt asks curiously.

Dave stares at his back for a moment, "Yeah, it does. What about you? You ever have trouble sleeping?"

Kurt is silent for a moment, as he arranges the comforter, "Almost every night."

Dave raises an eyebrow before smirking, "You slept well last night."

Kurt freezes instantly, "What?"

"I said you slept well last night, it seem like you were enjoying yourself…I mean the sleep," Dave says, subtly searching from a reaction from Kurt's tense body.

"Oh, a rare occurrence," Kurt says simply refusing to look at Dave.

Dave nods and turns back to the mirror before speaking once more, " Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Kurt's eyes widen and his head snaps up to look at him, "I do?"

"Yes, you're actually really vocal."

"What did I say?" Kurt asks, his voice a little too high.

Dave turns to him and gives him a little grin.

"That's for me to know and you…well…I think you know," he lets out an infuriatingly sexy laugh before slamming the door shut and leaving Kurt standing frozen in the middle of the room.

* * *

The wait for the elevator is excruciating. The place is only three floors, how long can it possibly take for the stupid tin can to get there? Kurt thinks about making a run for the stairs but decides to keep the little dignity he has left. Finally, the elevator decides to make an appearance and they walk in wordlessly. As the doors close so do Kurt's eyes, he is suddenly overwhelmed by the subtle smell of Dave's body wash and light cologne, he smells delicious and for a moment Kurt fears he's gonna pass out. He shakes his head slightly, he needs to get over this…this lust…The thought that he is having sexual fantasies about Karofsky of all people is really not ok.

"Kurt? Can you push the button?" Dave's voice cuts through his inner dialogue.

"Oh yes," Kurt reaches for the lobby button.

"I liked the way you said it last night better," Dave replies with a smirk.

Kurt frowns before angrily pushing the red stop button and turning to face Dave. As mortifyingly embarrassing as this is, he needs to stop this before it goes any further.

"Ok, I need to stop this before it goes any further," he says.

Dave raises an eyebrow as he slides his hands into his pockets, he looks more than a little amused which only helps to heighten Kurt's irritation.

"Stop what?"

"This, the teasing. I'm embarrassed enough as it is, you know?" Kurt says to Dave's forehead.

"Uh, remind me what we're talking about," Dave says fighting a smile.

"Ugh Dave!" Kurt stomps his foot.

Dave chuckles, "Oh yeah baby, say it again but lower this time."

Kurt's eyes go so wide that Dave fears they're gonna pop out which only makes him laugh harder.

Kurt punches his arm and turns away from him and pulls the red button.

"You're unbelievable," he says before forcing his lips into a tight line.

"I know it's why I charge so much," Dave grins, finally having hold on his laughter. The elevator makes a disgruntled sound before lurching into movement once more.

Kurt's blush is impossibly pink as he fights a smile, he brings his hand up to his face and covers his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm in this situation with you. I don't even know what that was about," Kurt says.

"Sex, I presume," Dave replies leaning against the side of the elevator with his hand, his other hand stuck deep in his pocket.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Well, obviously but…what did I say?"

"You don't want me to repeat it, trust me."

Kurt lets out a frustrated groan.

"Stop. I don't need an encore," Dave replies to the sound.

This time Kurt laughs, "That bad huh?"

Dave turns to look at him with curiosity in his eyes but doesn't reply.

"I'm so embarrassed. Look whatever I said, whatever…sounds I made…I've just…oh God, listen, it's been a while ok? And I've never been particularly good at sex. I've only ever been with two people, Blaine being of course the main one and he's well, really good but he…never mind, the point is I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of me. Now last nights dream, which was a result of nothing more than this…odd circumstance, was very out of character for me. I've never you know…I mean not like _that_," Kurt stops, taking a deep breath.

"Is it me or is this elevator ride unusually long?" Dave wonders out loud after a few seconds of unbearable silence.

Kurt lets out a snort, filled more with disappointment than anger. The elevator beeps that its reached the lobby but before it can open Dave pushes the red button before turning to look Kurt, straight in the eyes.

"Ok, look, your dream? It's normal. You have nothing to be embarrassed about and I seriously doubt you're lousy in the sack. Since high school, all you had to do to turn a guy on was breathe. And about the sounds you made last night, oof baby, I deserve a medal. A lesser man would have woken you up and showed you how much better reality can be but considering our history, well it's self explanatory. So let's put last night behind us, I won't bring it up again and after what I just said I hope you don't either and if you do, I'll deny everything," Dave finishes and without waiting for Kurt to say anything he reaches behind him and pulls the button.

Kurt is staring at him like he just grew wings and a halo.

"Snap out of it Kurt, I'm still the same guy who shoved you, slushied you, threatened you and stole your first kiss," Dave says with a sigh.

"That last statement aside," Kurt says softly as if out of breath, as he turns to face the elevator doors, "wow, you're good."

Dave smiles and slides his arm around Kurt's waist, "Ready for round two?"

"Yes," Kurt says before the doors open and he gets the shock of his life.

"Ahhhh oh my god, Kurt!" a familiar loud voice squeals followed by another familiar voice.

"Hi Hummel…wait, what the hell?" another familiar voice rings through his ears, "Karofsky?"

"Karofsky? Baby, that's not…oh my god! KAROFSKY?"

"Shit," Dave murmurs.

"Oh my god…." Kurt lets out quietly before quickly pushing the close button on the elevator doors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone,**

**I know it's been a super long time and a lot of you probably lost hope but I promise I'd finish it, even if takes me forever. This chapter is a unfortunately, a lot less funny and a little more dramatic. I just haven't been in a laughing mood but I hope it gets a lot funnier in the next chapter. This chapter is also filled with a lot of Dave and Kurt interaction which I love writing, I think that's my biggest problem, giving other characters their share of scenes but oh well, it's Kurtofsky. Also, if you guys have any suggestions on something you'd like to see in this story feel free to message me :] I really hope you like it and if you don't please don't be too mean, I don't need any discouragement to continue this lol And I promise it will get better. And now I'll let you get to reading this long ass chapter…**

* * *

Dave pinches the bridge of his nose as he leans against the wall of the elevator. He opens his eyes and watches Kurt freak out; his face is flushed and he seems to be on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Oh my God, oh my God…" Kurt waves his hands around, frantically fanning himself, "What are we going to do now? I forgot about them completely!"

Dave watches with an amused expression, "Will you calm down?"

"How can I calm down? Puck and Rachel are here and they…" Kurt stops mid-sentence.

Dave looks at him expectantly.

"They…don't know about you…" Kurt finishes calmly.

"There you go, no need to panic," Dave says pushing himself off the wall and leaning around Kurt towards the 'open' button, "feel better?"

"Actually I do, we'll just give them the same story we gave Blaine, everything's ok, no one knows anything," Kurt says, more to himself than anything.

"Good. I thought I was gonna have to kiss you to calm you down," Dave grins.

"What?" Kurt yelps as the doors open.

* * *

"…and so now we're dating each other and I couldn't be happier," Kurt finishes, leaning into Dave as Rachel and Puck look at them wide eyed.

"Wow," Rachel dead pans, "I can't believe this. Of all people, you're dating Karofsky."

"No, it's Dave now," Kurt cuts in and he feels Dave's arm tighten around his waist.

"Dude, you're gay?" Puck blurts.

"Yeah, I'm not the same guy anymore," Dave says, " I'd really like to apologize to you two but perhaps now is not the time."

"Yeah, it's really not. We're all late for breakfast and Mercedes will be so excited to see you two," Kurt says making a move towards the dining room.

"Excellent, I'm hungry as fuck," Puck jumps in.

"Oh Kurt wait," Rachel stops him, "there's someone I want you to meet. I invited a friend of mine, he's been kind of down lately and I thought a weekend away might be good for him. He works at the theater with me. He just got back to New York. Anyways, he doesn't know anyone besides us so maybe you and Dave can help in making him feel welcome."

"Oh, ok. Where is he?" Kurt asks.

"Oh he's checking in," Rachel says with a bright smile, "He should be back in a bit."

Kurt nods as Dave leans in to whisper in his ear, "I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna check in with Amanda."

"Ok, I'll wait for you," Kurt replies before biting his lip, wondering why that line sounded so meaningful.

"You do that," Dave whispers before placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek and walking away.

Kurt feels the skin on his cheek tingle from the touch of Dave's rough lips but chooses to ignore it however his thoughts continue to linger and it's not until Rachel speaks again that he snaps out of his trance and notices the new addition to the group. His jaw drops as he looks over the guy; tall, hazel-eyes, dirty blonde and extremely handsome.

"This is Derek," Rachel says as she laces their arms together, "Derek this is Kurt, my good friend. We went to high school together. He's an amazing singer as well."

Derek smiles at him and extends his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Kurt replies weakly, shaking his hand thinking his name sounds familiar but then again it's a common name.

"Rachel's told me so much about you, I was eager to meet you," Derek says running a hand through his hair and Kurt can tell that's his pride and glory. There's a confidence about him that Kurt finds himself envying.

"Oh, well here I am," Kurt says with a small laugh, "so you're a singer?"

"I try but right now I'm just an extra in one of Rachel's plays," Derek says, "What about you?"

"Oh, I …well I do small plays every now and then but mostly I just sing at…events, hotels. It's not very glamorous," Kurt says not wanting to talk about his unsuccessful career.

"Oh, well you know, the life of an artist," Derek says.

"Tell me about it," Kurt mumbles.

"So, how long have…" whatever Derek was about to say he will never know because his voice seems to freeze as he stares intently at something behind Kurt.

"Dave?" he finally mumbles.

Kurt frowns as he turns around and looks at Dave who's a few feet away talking on the phone, he doesn't seem to have notice that they're all staring at him.

"You know him?"

"Oh my God," Rachel gasps and clamps her hands over her mouth, "that is _your _Dave?""_His _Dave?" Kurt questions, his voice a little too harsh.

Puck groans, "I'm never gonna get breakfast now…"

They all watch as Dave smiles into the phone before hanging up and turning towards the group. At first he doesn't notice Derek but as soon as his eyes spot him, he stops cold just a couple of feet away.

There's an awkward silence as Derek and Dave look at each other. Rachel and Puck look back and forth between the two while Kurt studies Dave's face, his features are like stone, they give nothing away.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" Derek asks.

Dave remains silent and Kurt is almost sure he sees his jaw clench.

"Uh Derek," Rachel interrupts, "Dave is Kurt's date…"

Derek finally breaks eye contact to look at Kurt.

"You're here with _him_?" Derek asks gesturing towards Kurt, who doesn't miss the degrading tone in his voice.

"Excuse me, is that a problem?" Kurt can't help himself.

"Look, no offense but you're just not his type…"

"Can ya'll excuse us for a moment?" Dave says through gritted teeth as he grabs Derek forcefully by the arm and pulls him away leaving a stunned Kurt behind. He looks after them and can't quite understand why he feels so angry. Who the hell is this guy? And why the hell is Dave walking off with _him _instead of standing by Kurt?

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dave hisses and Derek can tell he's trying to suppress his anger.

"I didn't…"

"How did you know I was here?" Dave cuts in angrily, "I got your texts, you want to fix things? Hmm?"

Derek looks a little taken a back by his tone but quickly recovers, "Dave…"

"Don't. You can't fix this. You got a lot of nerve coming here Derek. I told you I'd call you, why can't you just understand that I'm not ready to deal with you?"

"Will you listen to me?" Derek manages to ask through Dave's angry rant, " I. Didn't. Know. Ok? I didn't know you'd be here. My friend Rachel invited me to a random wedding so that I could…spend some time not thinking about…"

Derek doesn't finish the sentence but it doesn't matter because Dave knows. He can't believe this, of all the places in all the world…He shuts his eyes and tries to slow down his heart rate. He can't believe he's in the middle of nowhere with the two men he thought he'd never see again. He tries to tell himself he feels nothing for either of them but he can't help the way his senses heightened when he saw Derek, it was like an impulse and Kurt….well, he's not even gonna go there.

"You need to leave," Dave says calmly to which Derek raises a brow.

"I'm serious. I'm working and I can't have you ruining this. Kurt is counting on me," Dave says.

"Wait, Kurt is a client?" Derek asks, amusement written all over his face.

"Yes and you can't say anything or I swear to God…"

"Calm down David, I won't say anything. I've never messed with you job before but I can't say I'm surprised. Kurt seems like a nice guy but he isn't really your type," Derek says a little smugly.

"The fuck would you know about it?" Dave counters angrily, making a move to walk back to Kurt.

"I'm not leaving Dave."

Dave stops and looks back, anger flashing once more, "The hell you aren't!"

"It would be rude to Rachel," Derek says crossing his arms, "and believe it or not I care about my friends."

Dave snorts, "Yes I can imagine how valuable she is to you with all her contacts in the theater."

"It hurts to know you think so little of me," Derek says and for a second Dave feels slightly guilty, he feels as if he's letting his anger from the past affect his current actions but only for a second.

"I call it as I see it," Dave replies.

Derek rolls his eyes, "Either way, I'm not going anywhere and you're just gonna have to put up with me."

Dave turns in direction of Kurt and their eyes meet, he can sense the curiosity and confusion in Kurt's eyes before he breaks the connection and turns back to Derek.

"No one can know about my job, they all think I'm a businessman," Dave repeats, eager to send his message across. He's not getting paid for this job but somehow he can't stand the thought of the hurt Kurt would go through if anyone found out the truth.

"Well aren't you?" Derek asks with a grin.

"Just stay away from me," Dave says as he tries to walk away once more.

"No," Derek says, "We have things to talk about Dave. We didn't end things right."

Dave turns to him in a flash, "No. _You _didn't end things right. It was all you baby."

"It was _not _just me," Derek says.

"Well I sure as hell don't have trouble sleeping at night. You did this to us and now you pay the price. You want to drag me back into this? Well you're shit out of luck because I'm not interested Derek."

"I have about four days to convince you otherwise," Derek says.

"Don't even think about it," Dave warns, "if you mess this job up, I'll make sure you regret it."

"A threat? Fancy clothes? Anger? What the hell happened to the sweet, Sears-suit- wearing, hockey loving man I used to know?"

"You fucked him over, that's what happened," Dave replies and he doesn't even flinch when he sees the flash of hurt in Derek's eyes but he does change his tone, "Just…stay away."

"This isn't you Dave."

Dave snorts, "You don't know me Derek. You never did but you're right, I'm not the same guy. You should keep that in mind. Now lets go, they're waiting."

Dave walks away before Derek can say anything else.

* * *

Kurt watches as Dave talks to Derek. He seems mad and it immediately reminds Kurt of the Dave he used to know in high school, except more composed and better-looking. He turns back to Rachel, annoyance all over his face.

"Who the hell is this friend of yours?" he asks.

"He's…well I've known him for years. I remember he used to tell me about this guy he was dating called Dave but I…I'm sorry Kurt if I had known I wouldn't have invited him. I can see how this is more than a little awkward for you."

"It's ok Rachel, you couldn't have known," Kurt assures her, "so they used to go out?"

"Oh yeah, as far as I know…"

"I'm hungry!" Puck announces once more.

"Noah! Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Rachel hisses sending him an angry glare before turning back to Kurt, "Anyways, I think they were pretty serious."

"Well why did they break up?" Kurt asks, curiosity taking over him.

"That, I don't know," Rachel says, "but I think it was Derek's doing."

Kurt raises a brow, "Why do you think that?"

"Oh, well there was this other guy…"

Rachel doesn't get to finish the sentence before Dave comes back, soon they're all standing there in an almost unbearable silence. Derek stuffs his hands in his pocket as he stands awkwardly between Rachel and Kurt.

"Uh, is everything ok?" Rachel asks attentively.

"Everything's great," Dave replies with a composed smile before turning his head to give Kurt a quick glance, he finds him staring back. He can't really place the look in Kurt's eyes, it's a series of emotions: curiosity, confusion and a slight flash of resentment. They stare into each other's eyes before Kurt looks away harshly. Dave frowns when he tries to place his hand on the small of Kurt's back only to have him move away.

"Well, if everything is ok, we should head to breakfast. Mercedes is probably this close to loosing it," Kurt says with smile that mirrors Dave's fake one and begins to walk towards the dining room. Dave follows closely behind and Kurt can feel him staring holes into the back of his head. He doesn't know what's wrong with him but he feels angry. Even through their issues, Kurt can admit he is grateful that Dave volunteered to help him out even if it was out of guilt and he was sure that Dave wouldn't allow him to look stupid in front of all these people. Even if they got mad at each other and annoyed, he'd offered his services, free of charge, for a reason and although he may not know Dave that well, he seems to have turned into the kind of man who keeps his word and finishes what he starts. At least that's what he thought of him up to when this Derek guy showed up, now he's not so sure. All it took was one word from his ex-boyfriend and he was gone; he could have at least waited until Rachel and Puck weren't around to go away with him and talk about God knows what, he should know that Kurt has a front to keep up. Besides, Kurt was also under the impression that Dave was a man with some self respect and granted, he doesn't know what happened between them but obviously that Derek guy did something to Dave so he shouldn't even want to talk to him. And in all honesty, Derek is not that good looking and he's too smug, obviously Dave's taste has suffered since high school.

They finally reach the breakfast table to find the ever so perfect Blaine and Wes duo already there completely caught up in each other along with a grinning Terry and a smiling Mercedes. Kurt hugs her and Dave gives her a kiss on the cheek before moving aside and letting Rachel and Puck greet her.

"Mercedes! I'm so happy to see you!" Rachel squeals as she throws herself at Mercedes.

"It's good to see you too Diva ," Mercedes expresses as she returns her hug. They finally pull apart long enough for Puck to cut in.

"Puckerman," Mercedes says with a big smile as she turns to face him.

"Hey girl," Puck says with a grin looking her up and down shamelessly, "you looking good baby"

Terry, who's standing behind his fiancé, frowns angrily but no one pays him any attention, he turns to Rachel for some support at the inappropriate display between their better halves. But she's just standing next to Puck with a huge smile, nodding her head in agreement.

Puck leans in and gives Mercedes a tight hug while making a show of whispering in her ear but loud enough to be overheard by Rachel and Terry, "Why don't you and I go take a private walk, eh? I could show you how much I've missed you."

Mercedes' eyes widen at Puck's words, "Puckerman!" Puck laughs but doesn't let her go.

Terry fumes but Rachel just giggles before grabbing the back of Puck's shirt and pulling him back into place behind her, "I'm sorry, I forget I'm not supposed to let him out in public."

Puck grins and gives Mercedes a wink as he wraps an arm around Rachel's waist and places a kiss on his wife's cheek.

Mercedes shakes her head at him, "You are completely shameless."

"I try," Puck shrugs.

"How do you put up with him?" Mercedes asks Rachel.

"I drink a lot," Rachel jokes, "Just kidding, I would never. It's bad for you, you know…"

Before she can continue on one of her famous Rachel-rants, Mercedes interrupts.

"Oh Rachel, Puck this is my fiancé Terry," she says stepping aside to let him step up.

As the rest of the group gets caught up in introductions Dave steps closer to Kurt and whispers in his ear.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine," Kurt replies curtly before crossing his arms over his chest while he watches Mercedes introduce Terry to Rachel and Puck as Derek hovers in the background. It's not long before Blaine and Wes go up to them as well.

"Bullshit, what's wrong with you?" Dave says.

"Nothing," Kurt hisses.

"Then why are you acting like an ice queen?"

Kurt thinks about ignoring him but his curiosity and irritation make him relent.

"Who the hell is this Derek guy? I assume he's the one who texted you," Kurt says through clenched teeth.

"You don't have to worry about him, he won't say anything I promise," Dave says hoping to alleviate the tension radiating of Kurt.

Kurt remains silent but for some strange reason does not feel relieved. He frowns, he doesn't know that anything is wrong anymore, if Derek doesn't say anything than there's no reason to worry but for somehow he still feels like he has this unbearably uncomfortable rock in his shoe.

"Kurt?" Dave insists, "C'mon, stop being so childish and tell me what's wrong with you before Blaine notices and thinks we're having problems."

"Why is he here?" Kurt asks grudgingly.

"Your friend invited him, he didn't know I would be here," Dave says, "and I certainly didn't know he would be here."

"It's a big coincidence isn't it?"

"Uh…I guess but I mean, not really. We all live in New York, it's a surprise none of us have run into each other before," Dave says, "wait, are you implying he came here purposely for me?"

"It's not that far-fetched," Kurt replies quickly and he doesn't know why he doesn't just shut up because he doesn't like where this conversation is going.

"Uh, yeah it is, how the hell would he know I'm here?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Men can be so naïve."

"You are making no sense."

"He's an ex-boyfriend?" Kurt says.

"That sounds more like a statement than a question," Dave says looking down at him, he's standing slightly behind him so he has to look a little over his shoulder to get a good look at his face.

"Does he want you back?" Kurt asks before he can stop himself, then bites his lip as punishment.

Suddenly Dave knows what's wrong with Kurt and he smirks. He's glad Kurt can't see his face because he is really loving this.

"And _that_ sounds like a personal question," Dave says trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

Kurt lets out a groan before turning to face Dave, whose eyes twinkle as he notices the fire in Kurt's expression.

"So what?" he hisses looking at Dave with defiance, "It _is_ personal, _so what_?"

Dave looks a little taken aback by Kurt's straight forwardness but quickly recovers, "I though you knew the rules, no personal questions."

"Well, you listen to me Dave Karofsky," Kurt says as he pokes at his chest, "I am changing the rules and I say I can ask you whatever I want."

Dave breaks out a smoldering grin, "I didn't know any better, I'd say you were…"

"Don't say it!"

"Jealous."

"Ugh, please. You think too much of yourself Karofsky," Kurt says, "I simply want to be aware of what I'm up against. I realize now that bringing you here was a mistake."

"Was it now?' Dave asks feeling more than a little bothered by his words.

"Yes. It was stupid to think that calling this a business deal would make things simpler. However, you're here now and apparently so is the love of your life…"

"Excuse me, the love of my life?"

"Oh c'mon, I'm not an idiot. You are extremely affected by his presence."

"You don't know anything about it."

"If you want to stay in denial, that's fine by me but that doesn't change the fact that your ex-boyfriend is here and I'm assuming if you held a relationship with him that he knows what you do for a living?" Kurt poses the last statement as a question.

Dave remains silent just watching Kurt rant and the latter takes his silence as affirmation.

"Right. You just make sure he doesn't say anything and in return I have decided to…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I will make sure he doesn't say anything but whatever you were about to offer me right now forget it. I know I tease you but may I remind you of the condition?" Dave lowers his voice.

Kurt's eyes widen in outrage, "How dare y…?" he exclaims loudly but lowers his voice as he remembers where they are. Thankfully, he sees that the rest are still caught up in conversation.

"I didn't mean _that_," Kurt hisses angrily, "You made it perfectly clear that you most definitely don't want to do that with me the night we ran into each other at the restaurant. Besides what kind of person do you think I am? That I would sleep with you just to get what I want."

"Kurt…" Dave begins the grin long gone.

"No. I think it's best for both of us if we reinforce the business deal. I will pay you."

"No." Dave counters.

"Yes," Kurt states firmly, "now lets stop this or people will think we're arguing."

He turn back towards the group with a smile but doesn't take one step before he feels Dave's strong hands gripping his upper arms. Dave's chest is pressed against Kurt's back and Kurt feels his breath on his ear.

"We _will _talk about this later," Dave whisper-hisses before letting his arms go.

* * *

"This place is amazing Mercedes," Rachel says, "Your wedding is going to be beautiful."

"Thanks honey," Mercedes says, "I was kind of iffy about it at first but I think it all came together nicely and it's all ready."

"I told you it would be great," Terry says draping his arm around Mercedes' shoulder.

"Yes you did," she replies.

"See, there's a reason for why _I _make all the decisions," Terry says before stopping the waiter and ordering more coffee.

Mercedes bites her tongue to keep herself from making a show, she gives a smile but she can't fool her friends. Rachel looks a little shocked to hear her friend's fiancé make such a comment. Puck finally looks up from his food expecting Mercedes to put the guy in his place and when she doesn't he glares at Terry with a look that could kill. Dave and Kurt mirror Puck's reaction.

There's an awkward silence before Blaine finally speaks up.

"So Derek, tell us more about what you do," he says.

"Well, I'm an actor but I sing as well. I'm currently an extra on one of Rachel's productions. Usually I take on bigger roles but I have been out of the country, performing in France," Derek says without an ounce of humility.

"That's amazing. I was in France not long ago as well," Blaine says, " Wes had some business there and I decided to tag along."

Derek smiles back, "Good choice on your part."

"You know, Kurt sings too," Wes adds.

Kurt looks up from his plate and has the urge to stab him with his butter knife.

"Yes, we were talking about that in the lobby," Derek says.

"He's an amazing vocalist," Blaine adds to the surprise of everyone at the table. Kurt looks at him with confusion, ignoring the feeling he gets from his compliment.

"That is true," Rachel says.

"The boy does have pretty awesome pipes," Puck adds.

"Yeah, I can attest to that," Dave says draping his arm on the back of Kurt's chair.

"I bet you can," Blaine says bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt snaps.

"Am I missing something here?" Derek asks.

"No," Blaine and Kurt say in unison.

Dave's eyes stare daggers at Blaine until the latter returns the glare. He's up to something, Dave can tell. He's seen it many times with other clients who hire him to make their exes jealous. The guy is proud but there's no denying that there is still a certain interest in Kurt; the question is, is he going to act on that interest? No, not while Dave is around. Blaine is crazy if he thinks Dave is just gonna step aside and let him take his Kurt away…_What the hell? _Dave frowns and looks away from Blaine. _What was that thought? _Since when did Kurt become his? And since when does he actually _want _Kurt to be his? Don't answer that. No, this whole thing is getting complicated, maybe Kurt paying him _will_ solidify this as a business deal but in all honesty, he doesn't feel comfortable with it. Their is no way he's gonna let Kurt pay him but if Blaine wants Kurt back, then he can have him. Dave is sure it would make Kurt happy to have Blaine once again (he doesn't linger on why his jaw clenches at the thought) and really, who is he to interfere? All he ever did was make Kurt's life hell and no amount of years or charm can ever change that. He'll let Kurt chase his happiness with Blaine without interference but he'll make sure Kurt does so with dignity.

He leans in to Kurt, " Stop staring at him for Christ sake, he'll think he has you wrapped around his finger."

Kurt turns to glare at him but Dave simply places a chaste kiss on his lips.

"So," Rachel begins cheerfully trying to take the awkwardness out of this whole thing, "we haven't had an opportunity to go over the schedule. What's planned for today?"

"Actually today is pretty laid back. There are a lot of things to do around here and you're welcome to them anytime you want but this afternoon there's a pool party with an open bar," Mercedes replies with a smile.

"Ooh, that sounds fun," Rachel says.

"Yes, we wanted to start things off light. Tomorrow morning though, me and Terry are taking a dance class and ya'll are welcome to join us."

And with that the conversation shifted to much safer topics.

* * *

Kurt gives a deep sigh as they walk into the room.

"We have to do something about these group meals," he says as he collapses onto the bed.

Dave follows him in, quietly closing the door behind him, "What do you propose?"

"Ugh," Kurt groans, "I don't know but I can't stand seating through dinner with Blaine and Wes again. Not to mention your little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Maybe not right now, but you obviously want something with him otherwise his presence wouldn't affect you so much."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that thinking about him makes your jaw clench, I know you're body tenses up around him and I know that he's quite a good looking guy. No one would blame you for not being able to resist that."

Dave raises an eyebrow, "You know all that about me huh? You shouldn't say that aloud, people might think you actually care."

Kurt opens his mouth to reply but closes it instead before laying down and turning away, "I'm taking a nap."

Dave sighs before rubbing the back of his neck, "Alright, let's talk."

Kurt sits up slowly to see Dave staring at him, "What?"

"Let's talk about it," Dave says, "you have questions. Just this once I'm going to answer them."

Kurt's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Yes," Dave says taking a seat in the chair facing Kurt, "I will give you three questions."

"What? You can't say you want to talk and then limit the questions," Kurt whines.

"I can do what whatever I want baby," Dave says with a smirk, "I ain't the curious one."

Kurt flushes slightly at the nickname before replying, "Is that so? You're not even a little curious about me?"

Dave rubs his chin, his eyes focused on Kurt. Is he curious? He can't decide. He supposes there are things he would like to know about Kurt but none of them are really appropriate. Every time he finds out something new about Kurt it either makes him "physically" uncomfortable or really angry. Through all his logic, he can't help the way his eyes brighten at the thought of having free reign on Kurt's mind.

"Ok," Dave says not really answering the question, "change of plans. We will exchange questions. Three for three. Anything goes, all answers must be true."

Kurt looks unsure for a second but upon seeing Dave's smirk, puts on a defiant face.

"You're on but may I point out that this feels very 8th grade," Kurt says haughtily.

And Dave laughs because what else can you do when someone so poise and innocent-looking tries to defy you with such a childish comment? Kurt frowns slightly before fighting back a smile. Dave's chuckle is mesmerizing. He laughs so…purely. It's a strange thought and think of it what you will, but after being with someone who practically plans his smiles, such a genuine gesture can be really captivating. And to say that laughing makes Dave look handsome is a complete understatement, he looks care free and confident in himself and there's nothing more attractive than that. Kurt looks away because his thoughts are beginning to stray into dangerous territory.

"I appreciate your participation," Dave says, "and in honor of that, I will allow you to go first."

He makes a bowing motion and Kurt can't hold back a small giggle which he hopes Dave doesn't think too much of.

"Ok, I'll go first," Kurt says before turning his head up to the ceiling and closing his eyes. He begins to hum.

"Uh Kurt? Any day now," Dave interrupts.

"Shh," Kurt shushes him harshly, "I'm thinking, I only get three questions."

Dave smiles and knowing Kurt can't see him, allows himself to stare. He's getting that thought again, The one where he can't imagine anything more beautiful in the world. But he reminds himself that he's not in high school anymore and he has no romantic feelings for Kurt. Finally Kurt is done thinking and he opens his eyes.

"Ok, I'm done.," Kurt says, "Your job."

Dave rolls his eyes with a smile, he knew it, "What about it?"

"How and why," Kurt says.

"That's two questions."

"No."

"Choose."

"They compliment each other, therefore they're a pair."

"Choose Hummel."

"Fine. Why?" Kurt asks.

"Money," Dave replies simply.

Kurt tilts his head, "No. You said no lies."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are," Kurt says, "You don't care about money."

"How do you know that?"

"Is that one of your questions because if so then you only have two left," Kurt says.

"No, it's not. Maybe…" Dave can't make up his mind.

Kurt smiles, "Fine, I'll give you a free one. The answer is, I pay attention."

Dave smiles back, "I was miserable."

"What?"

"That's why I started this job. Remember I told you about hockey and my investments?" Dave asks.

"Yeah."

"Well that was all true in case you were wondering. Anyway, I made good money but I like I said I was miserable. I was still carrying around the baggage from high school. Trying to deal with…personal issues about my sexuality and what not. I wasn't happy. I was lonely. One day I saw an ad on the paper of an escort wanted. I answered it. I was drunk. Anyways, I liked it. I liked the company even if I was being paid. I was helping this girl out and I felt good about it. Believe it or not I stay in contact with a lot of my clients. Some of them have become good friends. I stopped drinking and became…content, with my life."

Kurt's expression changes from a smile to a frown, "Drinking?"

"Oh no, I wasn't an alcoholic or anything but I did drink a lot."

"Oh, well I'm glad you don't anymore, it would have been a waste," Kurt says with a smile.

Dave smiles in return, "Is it my turn now?"

"Yes."

"OK, let's see…" Dave seems to think for a minute before getting a devilish smile on his face making Kurt more than a little nervous, "Tell me in detail what happened in your dream."

Dave loves it. He loves the way Kurt's eyes widen, the way rosy heat rushes to his cheeks and the way his lips part into a stunned 'o.'

"Uh… tha…that's not a question…" Kurt says weakly, fidgeting as he looks away.

Dave scoots his chair up to Kurt so that he's only one foot away.

"Were you top or bottom?" he asks with that bad boy grin he does so well lately.

Kurt's head snaps up to look at him so fast that Dave feels a small wave of air hits him. He's embarrassed, Dave can tell but what's more, he's also offended. Dave knows it's gonna happen before it actually does but Kurt's hand flies so swiftly that he doesn't have time to catch his wrist. His head turns right from the impact of Kurt's palm on his skin. It stings but he refuses to show it. He turns back to look at Kurt who seems more shocked than him as he sits there covering his mouth with his hands.

"Dave…I'm…"

"I'd say you're a top," is all Dave says because he can't really help himself.

Kurt's apologetic look disappears.

"Dave!" he screams as he stands up in outrage. Dave chuckles as Kurt begins to walk away but he stops him with a hand to the wrist.

"Stop," Dave says through laughs, "I'm kidding."

Kurt huffs but sits anyways.

"I actually think you're a bottom," Dave continues.

Kurt huffs again before shaking his head and giving in with a laugh, "You're terrible Karofsky."

Dave shrugs, "So I've been told."

"Well, you just wasted a question and you're not getting an answer," Kurt says folding his legs underneath him on the bed.

"Although that is unfair, I'll let it slip. I'm satisfied with your reaction," Dave answers with a grin, "besides, I already know if you're a top or bottom."

"And how, may I ask, do you know that?"

"It's my job Kurt," Dave says simply.

Kurt wonders about his job. He must be really good to charge so much. He watches Dave lean back on his chair and he can't deny how good looking he is and he really has no choice but to appreciate the way his muscles flex as he stretches. He looks away and pretends to be thinking about his next question.

"What's your second question?"

"What happened between you and Derek?" Kurt asks.

Dave's smile fades and his face becomes so serious it scares Kurt a bit.

"I'm sorry…I…never mind. I'll think of something else I want to know," Kurt stutter realizing that is actually a very touchy subject for Dave.

"No," Dave says, "we had a deal. I'll tell you what happened, it's no big deal. I met Derek a couple years after I started the escort business. I fell in love with him pretty fast, we were together for two years until I was in a car accident. I was in a wheelchair for a few months and I needed physical therapy every day. I was a handful. He was there somewhat but he became distant. On the day I finally got rid of the wheelchair I went to the theatre and I found him with someone else. He said things were too heavy for him and that he'd been offered a gig in France. I told him to get his stuff out of my apartment and that was that. My turn…"

He lets his voice trail off as he feels Kurt's soft hand press on his chest. He looks up at him but Kurt just stares at his chest.

"The scar," he says it so low Dave barely hears him. Kurt finally feels the outline of the scar through the thin shirt and traces it with his fingers.

Dave's pulse speeds up at the proximity.

"I'm sorry about Derek," Kurt says softly as he looks up at Dave who's looking back at him intensely.

"Not your fault," it's a surprise Dave can even articulate any words.

"Can I see it again?" Kurt feels his heart pound. He doesn't know why he wants to see the scar. He guesses it's proof of this new Dave or something like such but regardless of whatever it is, he needs to see it now. He doesn't wait for a reply and he begins to unbutton Dave's shirt swiftly. He finally sees the scar and caresses it softly with the tips of his fingers. Dave closes his eyes, his body tenses. The moment Dave finished telling him about Derek, it was like something shifted inside Kurt. It's like knowing this, made Dave human in his eyes and ignited a feeling of…intimacy between them. What if he took full advantage of this situation? He's just a client after all, why shouldn't he get to enjoy the same benefits as Dave's other customers? Of course, there's still Blaine but Blaine is with Wes. And his plan of saving face in front of him is going quite well so far so maybe it wouldn't be too bad if he got some experience under his belt before trying to get Blaine back.

"You're crossing a line here, Kurt," Dave finally finds his strength and removes Kurt's hand from his chest, "Did you forget what you said this morning already? You said you wanted to reinforce this as a business deal…"

"I know what I said," Kurt cuts in softly before leaning down and doing something he never thought he would do. He's completely lost his mind and so he doesn't think as he places a kiss on the scar and traces his lips across it. Dave lets out a groan before pushing Kurt away. The whole moment is broken. Kurt snaps out of his trance.

"You don't want this…" Kurt mumbles before getting up, "oh God…"

Dave buttons up his shirt and gets up, "No. _You _don't want this. You love Blaine remember?"

"Of course I remember. But he's with Wes, and I…I am your client. I should get some say in what we do," Kurt says.

"And you want this?" Dave says gesturing to the bed.

"I…I don't know," Kurt says.

"That's not good enough," Dave says, "besides the condition was no sex under any circumstance unless you're completely sober and willing to pay."

Kurt looks up, his eyes wide, "Money?"

Dave meets his eyes as he realizes what he just said, "Kurt…"

"No. You're right. Business is business. No money, no sex. I don't know what I was thinking. I got caught up in…stupidity…"

Dave remains silent, watching as Kurt makes a move towards the bathroom and then stops to look at him.

"I still have one question though. In high school," Kurt stops for a moment before continuing, "it wasn't an impulse was it?"

Dave knows exactly what he's referring to, "Kurt…"

"I mean, it _was _an impulse but it wasn't _just _an impulse. There was more to it, wasn't there? Dave, did you love me?"

For some strange reason, Kurt feels his pulse speed up.

"Love is a strong word," Dave finally says sliding his hands into his pockets.

Kurt feels his eyes glaze over slightly.

"Dave…truth…"

Dave's face softens, "Kurt…you don't want to know the answer to that question."

Kurt nods, "Well, that says it all doesn't it?"

Kurt is on the verge of tears and he doesn't know why. Dave is clenching his fists inside his pockets to stop him from going over there and doing something they'd both regret but he has to say something.

"Kurt, you have to know. I think the world of you. You are an incredible guy and I am fucking disgusted that someone like Blaine gets the honor of having you and fucks it up. I think he's an asshole and he doesn't deserve you but I meant what I said before. You deserve anything you want and if he's what _you _want then I refuse to do anything that can interfere with that or complicate things for you."

Kurt smiles and his vision is a glassy blur.

Dave smiles and clears his throat, "I'm gonna go for a walk. Uh, I'll see you at the pool party ok?"

Kurt nods as he watches him leave the room. What if Blaine isn't what he wants anymore?

* * *

Dave practically runs to the elevator. Once inside he pushes the stop button and paces the small space. He was an idiot to think he had no feelings for Kurt. He was never immune to him in high school why would he be now? He feels himself slipping into that place he was in before. He doesn't want to feel this way. It was like this in high school, he was so into this guy that it drove him fucking mad. It's only been like three days in his company and they've already broken past that invisible barrier, what's he supposed to do now? He needs a drink. He heads to the lobby bar and sits on the stool before ordering a drink. He's been sitting there for about five minutes when someone slips in next to him.

"Kinda early for drinking isn't it?"

Dave turns to see Puck in the seat next to him.

"Could say the same to you," Dave says.

"Dude, I married Rachel," Puck replies as if that says it all.

Dave chuckles, "Well, I'm with Kurt so…"

"Yeah, next round's on me."

"So you and Berry, huh? How'd that happen?" Dave asks.

Puck snorts, "Fuck if I know. One day my life sucks and it's headed down the shitter and the next day I'm married to this amazing, hot, genius girl who thinks I'm the best thing on two legs."

Dave smiles, "Just like that?"

"I never question a good thing," Puck says.

"So why the drinking."

"I love her and I'd die on the spot for her without a second thought but she's still Rachel fucking Berry if you know what I mean," Puck says taking a sip of his beer.

They laugh at that.

"What about you? What drives you to Jack's so early in the day?"

Dave thinks about it, "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Kurt Hummel."

Puck raises a brow, "Yep. That would drive me to drink too."

* * *

Kurt looks at himself in the mirror. He's wearing a pair of navy blue swim trunks, a white button up with rolled up sleeves, completely unbuttoned and flip flops. He's not very comfortable. Although he has a slim physique and a well defined torso, his skin is too pale.

He sighs as he tries to fix his hair and ends up sliding some sun glasses onto the top of his head. He puts on some sun block and makes his way down to the pool area. He feels nervous about being in the same place with Dave so soon but it can't be avoided, however when he finally makes it down, Dave is nowhere to be seen. He sees that Mercedes and Rachel are already there and he strolls over to the table where they're sitting under a big umbrella.

"Kurt!" Rachel screams as soon as she sees him, "Come sit with us."

Kurt smiles before putting on his sunglasses and rushing over to them. He gives both of them a big hug and takes the seat between them.

"Where's Puck and Terry?" Kurt asks.

"Oh, well Puck called a little while ago. He ran into Dave and they went to get some swim wear. I guess neither of them came very prepared. You know men," Rachel says.

So that's where Dave is.

"They'll be here soon."

"And Terry is over there kicking it with Blaine and Wes," Mercedes says with a bitter tone.

"Uh, Mercedes, I don't want to pry but you don't look very happy. I mean it's your wedding in a few days, you should be ecstatic," Rachel says tentatively.

Mercedes sighs, "I know but it's just…"

Her voice trails off but Kurt is having none of it. He needs to know what is going on with his friend.

"But what Mercedes?" Kurt insists.

"This isn't what I thought…I mean he isn't who I imagined marrying you know? We have nothing in common. I don't think we can even stand each other," Mercedes blurts.

"Mercedes," Rachel gasps, "Listen to what you're saying."

"Do you even love him?" Kurt asks.

"Ugh, what's love got to do with it?" Mercedes snaps.

Kurt's eyes widen and he takes off his glasses.

"Mercedes! Everything!" Rachel gasps.

"Blaine and Finn, need I say more?" Mercedes says.

"Finn was an obsession, Mercedes. I loved the _idea _of him, the idea of a misfit winning the love of the most popular guy in school. He didn't treat me right but I was stubborn and refused to see it. No he has somebody who doesn't mind his stupidity and insensitivity. And I…"

"You have the bad boy," Kurt says with grin.

"I have the best boy," Rachel corrects, "We haven't changed who we are, we just compliment each other. I tell him when he's being an insensitive jerk and he tells me when I'm being an up tight bitch. Most of all, he doesn't hold me back. He'd follow me anywhere. That was the thing with Finn, I always put my goals first. It's different with Puck, for him, I'd leave it all. If he asked me, I'd give it all up. But I know he never would. We love each other."

Mercedes and Kurt smile at her.

"What you and Puck have is amazing Rachel but it's rare. We can't all fall in love that way. I'm nearing thirty. I want a family and a home," Mercedes says, "Look at Kurt and Blaine. Kurt gave up so much of himself for so long and Blaine just ended it like nothing."

Kurt shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "Mercedes…"

"I'm marrying him Kurt. He's not perfect but he'll do," Mercedes says firmly, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Kurt sighs and Rachel gives Mercedes a tight smile.

"Mercedes, you need to stop. I didn't want to say anything but you're making a big mistake. Blaine hurt me but it was my fault too. I didn't want to see that he wasn't in it with me. But I'm going to do things right next time."

"Next time?" Rachel asks.

"Yes, if Blaine realizes that I'm what he wants then I'm gonna do things right."

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaims, "Blaine? What about Dave?"

Kurt bites his lip as he realizes what he just said.

"Yeah Kurt, what about Dave?" Mercedes asks with a pointed look.

"Uh…Dave…he's great but lets face it, there's too much history between us. It will never work out."

"Does _he _know that?" Rachel asks.

"Of course he does."

"What are you two doing?" Rachel asks exasperated, "You are marrying someone you don't love because you're afraid to be alone and you are pinning over someone who treated you horribly. You guys are so…wrong."

"Rachel, life isn't all rainbows and true love. You have to work for things."

"Look I like Blaine, even though he treated you the way he did, but even so, I don't understand why you would want _him _when you could have _that_?" Rachel says looking across the pool.

Kurt and Mercedes turn to see what she's looking at that has her eyes wide and her jaw dropping. Kurt is glad he's wearing his sunglasses and that it's warm outside because he feels heat rise to his cheeks and his blood begin to boil. Dave is walking into the pool area in black swimming trunks, carrying a t-shirt in his left hand, his chest completely bare. Kurt has seen it before but damn, he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of ogling those muscles.

"If you don't want him, I'll take him," Mercedes says practically drooling.

Kurt can't look away as Dave spots them and makes his way over. He's almost there when Derek steps out of the pool. Kurt may not like him but even he has to admit how attractive Derek looks coming out of the water. Kurt's lips turn into a tight line as he watches Derek approach Dave.

"Oh," Rachel says, "God, Kurt I'm so sorry. I wish I hadn't invited him. But since he's here, I really think you should go over there."

'What?" Kurt asks not taking his eyes of Dave.

"I like Derek, he's a fun friend, but he wants Dave back. You should go over there."

"No," Kurt says.

"Oh hell no!" Mercedes exclaims as they watch Derek run his hand along Dave's arm, "You need to go over there right now."

"No," Kurt repeats although inside he's dying to go over there and punch Derek right in the face but he doubts Dave would appreciate that. This morning he made it very clear that he has no romantic feelings whatsoever for Kurt, "Dave can stop him if he wants."

Just then Puck approaches them from behind and wraps his arms around Rachel, "Hey babe."

"Hey, where have you been all morning?" Rachel asks.

"I was hanging out with Dave," Puck says, "By the way Kurt, it looks like you have some competition."

They all turn to look at Dave and Derek who are still engaged in conversation. Kurt can't tell what Dave is thinking since he's wearing glasses as well. This time Kurt can't lie to himself. He's jealous, incredibly jealous. And it's worse now, because now he's sure Dave never had any feelings for him and although there is some tension between them, he does not want Kurt. Kurt feels stupid, he's suppose to be pinning after Blaine but all he think about is Dave. How did this happen?

"Excuse me," he says getting up and walking in the opposite direction from where Dave is with Derek. He reaches the bar and orders a very strong Margarita. He takes a seat on a stool and crosses his legs as he zips on his drink. After everything Derek did to him, Dave is still over there playing nice with him. Kurt is surprised at the pang of hurt he feels as he realizes Dave hasn't moved on from Derek. It shouldn't matter to him but somehow after only a couple days, it does. It's not like he's in love with Dave or anything, but he can't deny that there's something…he might even like hi…

"I see Margaritas are still your drink of choice," a sultry voice says next to him and Kurt turns to see Blaine sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" Kurt asks a little too harshly.

"Can you put the boxing gloves away? I just want to talk," Blaine says.

"About what?" Kurt softens his tone.

"Us," Blaine says.

"There is no us. You ended it remember?" Kurt says.

"There will always be an us Kurt. Being with other people isn't going to change that. I was your first love and you were mine," Blaine says looking at Kurt seriously.

"Oh shut up," Kurt says finishing off his Margarita and ordering another one.

Blaine laughs.

"Where's your better half?" Kurt asks bitterly as he begins downing his second drink.

"He's with Terry and the former Warblers," Blaine replies, "I see Dave's found some company as well."

Kurt turns around and sees that Dave is now inside the pool with none other than Derek. He snort and turns back to the bar.

"Dave can have friends," Kurt says.

Blaine raises an eyebrow, "That's very trusting of you."

Kurt looks at him and laughs. Maybe it's the alcohol but he finds this extremely funny. He trusted Blaine too.

"Maybe you should slow down on the drinks," Blaine says with a smile.

"Or maybe I should order another one," Kurt says.

"In that case let me buy you a shot," Blaine says ordering two.

* * *

Dave surfaces from the water and turns towards the bar. Kurt is still there with Blaine. He feels his jaw clench. He had been making his way towards Kurt when Derek interrupted him. It's not like he doesn't know what Derek wants but he thought he could shake him off before joining Kurt at the table.

"I want to talk to you," Derek had said.

"Not now Derek," Dave said.

"Then when?"

"I'm here with someone else, Derek. You need to respect that."

"He's just a client Dave," Derek said, "Give _me _the time of day will ya? I think I matter more than him, don't I?"

Dave remains silent. Does he?

"I made a mistake. People make mistakes," Derek said.

"Derek, we're in the middle of a party. Now is really not the time but I promise you, I will give you the chance to say what you need to say but not now and not here," Dave said. What happened between them was a long time ago but seeing him again, it's like no time has passed.

"I can live with that," Derek said flashing him a smile.

Dave smiled back, "I have to go to Kurt."

"Uh, I think Kurt found some entertainment," Derek said gesturing to the bar.

Dave frowned as he saw that Kurt is no longer at the table but at the bar with Blaine.

"I think your client is spreading his wings huh?" Derek asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Dave replied.

"It's good right?"

"Yeah, it's what he wanted," Dave said bitterly, "I'm going for a swim."

"I'll join you," Derek offered following him.

And now here he is trying to swim as if nothing bothers him. But he can't stop glancing over at Kurt who is laughing it up with Blaine. How the hell does this work? How can Kurt have judged him so harshly for something that happened around ten years ago but can so easily forgive Blaine who treated him like crap for eight years straight. Dave is angry and jealous. All he wants to do is go over to that goddamn bar, throw Kurt over his shoulder and take him away. Would that sort of behavior be considered Neanderthal-ish? Maybe. But that is his specialty after all. After about an hour of watching them he finally has enough and he makes his way to the bar. He runs his hands through his wet hair and uses his t-shirt as a towel.

"Am I interrupting something?" he ask with a grin before staring daggers into Blaine

"Dave!" Kurt squeals in delight, "Oooh you're all wet. I love it!"

Dave looks down at him with amusement, 'Are you drunk?"

"Noooo," Kurt laughs, "Blaine just bought me a shot."

"Seriously? You're this gone over one shot?"

"Actually I bought you a shot about six shots ago," Blaine cuts in and Dave just glares at him.

Kurt spins around in his stool to face Dave completely, he crosses his legs and Dave feels his skin heat up as he notices Kurt's open shirt. His firm, milky white skin is too much temptation for him so he raises his glance to meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt leans his elbows on the bar and looks Dave up and down.

"Looking good Karofsky, what say you and I take a stroll in the…"

And that's all Kurt gets to say before lurching forward and releasing an hour's worth of alcohol.

"Ooops," Kurt mumbles.

Nothing like puke flavored Kurt to turn a guy off.

* * *

"We're almost there," Dave says as he helps Kurt off the elevator.

The stumble their way down the hall until they reach the room.

"Can you stand for a second while I open the door?" Dave asks.

"Psshhh, of courssss I can stand," Kurt says clearly offended before falling sideways and leaning against the wall.

Dave shakes his head with a smile before turning around and placing the key in the lock. They finally make it inside and Dave helps Kurt settle on the edge of the bed.

"No," Kurt says softly, "I need to…uh, brush my teeth…restroom."

"Are you sure you can make it?" Dave asks.

Kurt nods and stumbles his way into the restroom. Dave hears the water run after Kurt closes the door and figures he probably didn't pass out in there. Kurt comes out ten minutes later with fresh breath and clean face but nowhere near sober.

"Dave?" Kurt's soft little voice cuts through the silence of the room.

"Yeah," Dave says as he gets Kurt a glass of water.

"Daveeeeee!" Kurt whines.

"What?"

"Dave, I want to have sex with you."

Dave stops cold before turning around to see Kurt slipping off his flip flops seductively.

"What?" Dave's voice come out raspy.

"I want to have rough," Kurt slips the shirt of his shoulders.

"Passionate," he continues as he slips one arm out.

"Sex," he slips out the other arm.

"With you," he says swinging the shirt to the side.

"All night long," he finishes as he walks up to Dave.

Sure, Kurt is drunk and Dave isn't but when the guy you lusted over for four years comes back into your life, gets drunk, gets naked and tells you he wants to have lots of incredible sex with you… well, if you're a real man, there's only one thing you can do.

**Thanks for reading guys and reviewing and being so patient with me. I love to hear from you. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. And for those of you reading Somewhere in Between, I'm putting that one of for now because I'm just trying to figure out what I want to happen with the characters…I just don't know right now. Anyways, this chapter seems a little rushed but I like it and from here on there's gonna be a lot of drama but hopefully with some humor in it lol Anyways, I hope you like it. **

**Thanks so much for reading and being so patient with me. I know it's annoying and frustrating but I got a job lol Finally. I don't even want to say where…lol Anyways so that's gonna make it even harder for me to update but hopefully I get inspired by some upcoming Glee surprises. **

**Here we go…**

Kurt groans as a ray of sunlight hits him straight in the face. The sound of the bed creaking as he rolls off his stomach to face the ceiling makes him wince. What the hell happened last night? He remembers drinking his weight in alcohol but then nothing. He opens his eyes and frowns, bringing his left hand up to his face and giggles to himself. He didn't get married and that's a good thing, he'd hate for his life to be so terribly cliché but then again he's gay so getting drunk-hitched is a little more out of reach for him than it is for most people. He gives a deep sigh and stretches before stopping cold. What _did _happen last night? The question really hits him this time and he turns slowly to his right. The bed is empty. Kurt sits up way too fast but he ignores the head ache that hits him as he realizes he's completely naked.

"Oh my god," Kurt cries, "oh my God, oh my God…."

He wraps the white sheet around himself and scrambles out of bed. His clothes are all over the floor and God help him, he doesn't see a condom wrapper anywhere. And then a small flashback hits him and the scene is like a movie. He's taking his clothes off and launching himself at Dave.

"Oh no," Kurt cries, "No!"

He's officially a slut now. He slept with his former bully, now prostitute, fake date. And he didn't even use protection! Granted, he's pretty sure he's not gonna turn out pregnant from such an encounter but it's a matter of principle besides he has no idea where Dave has been…well he has _some _idea and _that _is precisely the problem. Kurt frowns once more. Where _is _Dave? He looks at the time and his eyes widen as he sees it's almost noon. He doesn't bother to think about last night until fifteen minutes later when he's dressed and trying to fix his hair in the mirror. He looks his face and neck over in the mirror. There's no trace of what happened last night. No one will know. But he knows. And Dave knows. He wonders what it was like. He can't remember the details, but he knows it was his fault. He took off his clothes and demanded sex from Dave, that much he remembers. It must have been amazing. It had to be, how could it not? He can imagine it now. Dave's naked body intertwined with his, rolling around in a mess of sheets and sweat and sheer ecstasy. His hands…oh god those…strong, skilled hands exploring every inch of his body. His chapped, rough lips tracing their way over his hot skin….He can't help the smile that crosses his lips. He had sex with David Karofsky. This changes everything. Sure Kurt was drunk but Dave wasn't, was he? No, he's pretty sure that Dave was sober. Dave could have stopped it all…if he wanted to and he didn't which means that Dave _wanted _to sleep with him. Maybe he's more to Dave than just a client or guilty regret from high school. He doesn't know how or why this happened but all of the sudden, this is a really good day and nothing can wipe the smile of his face.

* * *

He finds everyone lounging on one of the decks.

"Good afternoon everyone," Kurt greets them with a bright smile.

"Look who finally decided to honor us with his presence," Mercedes says, smiling back.

"Must have been a rough night," Rachel says.

Kurt blushes even though he know Rachel doesn't mean anything by it.

"We were so worried about you," she continues, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel great," Kurt says before looking around for Dave. Dave is leaning against the wooden railing, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a coffee. He's staring straight at Kurt and it makes him feel naked again. Kurt smiles coyly at him and makes his way to him, ignoring the way Blaine and Derek glare at him.

Dave follows him with his eyes until Kurt's standing next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asks, "I didn't have any aspirin to leave you but I can get you some if you need it."

Kurt smiles up at him, "It's ok, I'm fine."

"Good," Dave smiles at him before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Kurt frowns, he was expecting something a little more…well a little more.

"So…" Kurt begins tentatively wrapping his arm around Dave's, "did you sleep well last night?"

"Uh," Dave stutters for an answer, "uh…yeah. Very well, thanks."

"I was surprised to wake up …alone," Kurt says.

Dave opens his mouth to say something, probably something polite and impersonal but he seems to think better of it and instead he guides Kurt away from the group for a little bit.

"Listen Kurt, about last night…"

"No, you don't have to say anything," Kurt interrupts with a smile placing his index finger to Dave's lips.

"But I want you to know that…"

"Dave please. I think our actions speak louder than words," Kurt says before leaning in and grazing Dave's stunned lips with his own and biting his bottom lip before pulling of it with a soft pop.

Kurt smiles at him before leading them back to the group. Everyone seems to be caught up in conversation about the wedding.

"So, Mercedes," Puck begins, his arms around Rachel's petite frame as she sits on his lap, "you ready?"

"For what?" questions the sassy bride.

"For what?" Puck mimics with a huff before saying sarcastically, "For lunch, what else?"

Rachel slaps his arm, "He means are you ready for your wedding, it's the day after tomorrow."

"Oh," Mercedes says a little unenthusiastically, "yeah, I mean if I'm not ready by now…"

"That's a weird attitude to have about marriage," Derek chips in, "excuse me for saying this but you don't seem very excited. Usually brides are all giddy and…nuts about the whole thing…"

"Mercedes has always been more practical than that," Kurt adds in her defense.

"Oh," Derek says, "Good for you then."

"Terry is a good guy," Blaine says, "and I'm sure him and Mercedes will be very happy together and I don't understand why you're all trying to create problems where there are none."

"Uh, actually, I agree with Derek," Dave jumps in out of nowhere, "I'm sorry Mercedes, I know I have no right…"

"It's ok Dave," Mercedes says, "I know what you're going to say."

"He just seems a little like an…"

"Good afternoon," Terry's voice interrupts followed by a quiet greeting from Wes, "What are we all talking about?"

"Oh you know," Mercedes replies, "Just the wedding."

"Oh," Terry says just as monotone, "Have you guys talked about what we're doing today?"

"I for one am very excited to get on with today," Puck says with a grin.

"Of course you are," Kurt grins.

"I hope there won't be any strippers tonight, Terry," Rachel says to the groom.

Terry turns to look at Rachel, his eyes lingering on her a little too long, "We will behave ourselves, Rachel. I promise you."

"I hope so," Rachel replies obliviously before grinning at Puck and giving him a kiss.

"Speak for yourself," Puck says, "I plan on being bad."

"Well, I actually have a surprise for ya'll," Mercedes says, "I'm actually surprised ya'll haven't asked but there will be some more people joining us today."

Everyone looks at her quizzically.

"Who?" Kurt asks with a frown, "I thought everyone who was gonna be here was here already."

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. They said they couldn't make it for the whole thing but they decided to come for the last three days and they should be about twenty minutes away."

"Well who is it?" Rachel asks giddily.

"Finn, Quinn, Santana and Brittany," Mercedes says.

Rachel squeals and claps her hands in excitement while Puck buries his head in her neck.

"Oh shit," Kurt lets out lowly.

* * *

"I'm so happy you are all here," Rachel says with a smile as she arranges the towel on her hair and tightens her white robe before sitting down for her manicure. The girls decided to start the fun early with a spa day at a nearby resort.

"Really?" Quinn asks, "even me?"

Rachel looks at her, wide eyed, "Of course. Quinn…I'm so sorry for not contacting you guys sooner but I missed all of you so much."

Quinn smiles at her and probably for the first time in their lives, it's truly genuine, "So you and Puck, huh?"

"Even I was surprised," Kurt says, who decided to join the girls since a spa day sounded much more fun than drinking his troubles away.

"Well, I'm not," Santana says, leering at Rachel, "I always knew you had a little bad inside all that prissiness, Berry."

Rachel blushes, "Well I have learned a thing or two about breaking the rules."

Santana raises an eyebrow and grins, "Is that so? In life or in the bedroom?"

"Both. Puck has a very…healthy sexual appetite," Rachel says with an even redder blush making the whole room burst into laughter.

"There is nothing healthy about Puckerman's sexual appetite," Santana says.

"Well I knew," Brittany announces, "he always loved you. Just like Dave always loved Kurt."

"Oh my God yes," Quinn exclaims, "That's what I want to know. How did that happen? I mean Mercedes warned us before getting here but…how?"

"Well…"

* * *

"So, you and Kurt?" Finn says as he takes a sip of his drink, his eyes unblinking.

"Yeah," Dave says staring back.

"You know what'll happen if you hurt him, right?" Finn asks ignoring the way Puck rolls his eyes.

"I have an idea," Dave says.

"Good," Finn says.

"Can we play some pool now?" Puck asks.

"Can I join you? I happen to be very good at pool," Derek says coming out of nowhere.

Derek insists on being on Dave's team and it doesn't take long for them to beat Puck and Finn. Although Puck has some skills, pool just isn't Finn's thing and they give up, opting for something they can all do well. Drink. All of the former warblers are there and it was lucky that the place has a pool and bar room so they can waste time until the real party begins later. Dave throws himself on one of the couches and sighs. His mind is nowhere in this room, to be honest it's about 10 miles east, at a spa. Kurt was acting kind of strange today, extremely affectionate. He wonders what that was about. It's not like he minds the affection but this whole thing has his head spinning and having seen Kurt's naked body doesn't help. He can't get that image out of his head. Sure he saw it before but last night….last night was something else. Kurt was not just naked but offering himself as well, moving in ways Dave didn't know was possible. He rubs his hands over his face.

"Hey," Derek's voice cuts through his thoughts.

"Oh hey," Dave replies.

"You seemed deep in thought, I thought I'd save you from yourself."

Dave snorts, "Thanks."

"Can we talk about us now?" Derek asks.

Dave sighs and thinks about it for a second.

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok, I'll start," Derek says.

"Ok."

"I love you."

Dave raises an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting him to be so straightforward.

"I love you still," Derek repeats.

Dave nods, "and?"

"That's it."

"That was a short conversation," Dave says getting up and grabbing a drink from the bar.

"I have nothing else to say," Derek states following Dave.

"And _that _says it all."

"Dave c'mon. We both know what happened, There's no need to repeat it. I've said I'm sorry. I miss you. I want you. I think about you all the time and I'm here," Derek says, "The ball's in your court, think about it. I can make you happy. I accept everything about you. So what do you say? Give us another try?"

"I…"

"Do me a favor, don't think about. Just do what you feel," Derek pleads.

Dave scoffs, "I can't just not think about it Derek."

"Then share with me."

"Alright, I guess now is as good a time as any to pour out our feelings," Dave says and downs his drink in one go.

"That night, I had made the biggest, hardest decision I ever had to make. I decided that I loved you and that I was ready to give everything I had to make you want to be with me forever. I realize my accident was hard for you but I thought you knew…I thought my feelings were reciprocated…"

"They were Dave…"

"No. They weren't because while I was working to get better for you, you were fucking your water boy. While I was planning our life together, you were balls deep in him. While I was calling my parents, my parents Derek! To tell them that I had someone fucking special I wanted them to meet, you were moaning someone else's name. See, it kinda felt good to repeat it."

Derek's eyes widen, the glassiness threatening to turn into tears at any second.

"You were gonna take me to meet your parents…"

Dave snorts at that and looks away before looking back at him, "My parents. My friends….Fuck Derek, I was gonna give you the world."

Derek looks down and slides his hands in his pockets before nodding in understanding.

"No. No, no, no," Dave says shaking his head, "Don't. Don't do that. Don't pretend like you understand. You don't understand how I felt, you broke the little bit of me that was still…hopeful about my future and my happiness. Whatever little part of me still thought that I deserved something good and lasting despite my profession and my past…was completely shattered that night."

This time Derek looks him straight in the eye searching for something to give him hope and Dave allows himself to stare back and for a moment he sees the old Derek. Not the one from the theatre and that night, but the one he met and was instantly taken with.

"I really loved you," Dave says.

Derek's face breaks into a smile which Dave returns coldly.

"Don't get your hopes up. That was a long time ago," Dave says before taking another drink.

"We could have all that now," Derek says, slight desperation in his voice, "I can be that guy again. Let's just forget the past and start over. Like we never met."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Derek doesn't miss the sarcasm and wastes no time in continuing, "It would be more than nice. It could be perfect. I mean, haven't you ever made a mistake because you didn't know what you wanted? Acted out in a horrible way and hurt someone you actually cared about because you couldn't deal with your feelings?"

Cliché? Yes. Bullshit? Yes. But nevertheless, those two questions hit home for Dave. Because he actually _has _been there. He's known that desperation and that lost feeling that comes with wanting something you feel is so out of your reach. Fear can drive you to do horrible things, he knows. It doesn't matter what he told Kurt. That kiss? That kiss was the breaking point for Dave, even if he didn't know it back then. Even if he told himself at the time that it had been an experiment of sorts and nothing else. He can't even recall how many times he thought about that kiss in the past years and wondered how different it would have felt if it had been reciprocated. The truth of truth is, he's had Kurt under his skin for over ten years. He was in so deep that he didn't even know it anymore. There's no fighting it. He's Kurt's bitch for lack of a better phrase. But Kurt is deep into Blaine and that's a situation that can't be remedied not to mention all the memories of high school that exist between them. He snaps himself back to reality with that thought and asks himself the only question that's left to ask. Where does this leave Derek? He should probably figure that out since the man is standing in front of him at that very moment waiting for an answer.

* * *

"And that's what really happened," Kurt says, trying to look as calm as possible. He couldn't lie to them, it was easier when it was just Rachel because, bless her heart, her innocence is so easy to deceive. But there is no way he could get away with lying to Santana and Quinn. Those bitches invented lying.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Rachel exclaim.

"I can't believe you didn't smell something fishy about this," Santana says looking utterly bored.

"I can't believe he offered to do this for free, it's so…gentlemanly," Quinn says thoughtfully.

"I can't believe it's not butter," Brittany says as she eats a biscuit from the fancy silver tray.

"It is butter, sweetie," Santana says.

"Oh…"

"I still don't think this erases everything he did."

"Surprisingly, I think it does," Rachel says, "when you consider everything that happened that we didn't know about and the person he is now…I think it's quite possible to forgive him. We all make mistakes and he seems to have grown a lot."

"Not to mention that body," Mercedes adds earning nods of agreement from the whole group.

"Well, if we're going to talk about that," Quinn says with a blush, "why haven't you slept with him? I mean it comes with the package right?"

Kurt blushes furiously at the question, "Well…it doesn't actually. Besides it's one of his conditions. No sex without payment or under an inebriated state."

"Well that's boring," Santana says.

"Yeah, well I think his condition pretty much went out the window last night," Kurt says and as hard as he tries he can't keep the grin off his face.

"What was that?" Mercedes shouts.

"What?" Kurt asks coyly.

"That," Mercedes says, "That little giggle-grin thing you just did."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You had sex!" Santana accuses.

"No, he didn't," Brittany states.

"I hate to disappoint you Brittany but I did," Kurt says proudly.

"Oh my God," Rachel says, "With who?"

Kurt rolls her eyes, "With Dave of course."

"Uh…Kurt, there is no way…"

But Rachel's voice is drowned by the Mercedes' excited squeals and Santana's in appropriate questions.

"Well can he b…?"

"Do not finish that question Santana!" Quinn interrupts her with a strict glare.

"It's a valid question Fabray," Santana retorts with an icy glare of her own.

Quinn rolls her eyes but quickly turns her attention eagerly to Kurt as he begins to speak.

"Well, I don't like to kiss and tell but…" Kurt suddenly frowns, "actually, I _can't_ really kiss and tell because I don't remember it but I'm sure it was amazing."

"What?" Mercedes asks confused, mirroring the reactions of everyone else in the room.

"It's what I was trying…" Rachel tries again but is interrupted by Kurt.

"Well, you've seen him and you know his profession. There is no way he sucks at it."

"What do you mean you don't remember it?" Quinn asks.

"He can not have been that good if you forgot already. It was probably traumatizing," Santana adds.

"I was really drunk," Kurt answers ignoring Santana's helpful comment.

"Oh God Kurt, did you mention anything about last night to Dave?" Rachel asks.

"Yes," Kurt answers, "well, no. I mean, sort of. We didn't really have time…"

"Kurt you didn't sleep with Dave," Rachel says.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't sleep with…"

"I heard you the first time and you're wrong. I did sleep with him. I woke up naked and…my clothes were on the floor and…"

"Dave wasn't there because he slept on our couch," Rachel completes.

Kurt stares into the distance and his eyes widen as realization hits him. He didn't sleep with Dave. What the hell was he thinking how could he have been so sure of it? In his defense, it seemed like the most plausible outcome to last night's events. Sure, Dave had made it clear he wanted nothing with him on an emotional level, but he had on more than one occasion implied if not directly stated that he found Kurt attractive and last night… Well last night Kurt had thrown himself at Dave. Naked. If that wasn't temptation enough then maybe, Dave really didn't want him in any way or form. Kurt's heart sank and he got the sudden urge to throw up. What's so unattractive about him that he couldn't keep Blaine or entice Dave? Is he really that undesirable? No. He can't be. Kurt has admitted before that he's not who he used to be, where looks are concerned and to be honest he has never been as fit or attractive as Derek for example but he is not completely unfortunate looking. There are qualities about himself that others might find attractive. And just who does Dave think he is really? George Clooney or some such? Well he's not. Well watch out Dave Karofsky, because this game they've been playing ends tonight. Last night Kurt was too wasted to realize what was happening but tonight he's gonna show that man what he's made of. Kurt gets a determined look in his face, ignoring the fact that everyone in the room is still staring at him in silence. He tries not to think about how happy he was that morning and how stupid he feels at the moment that he thought he actually was working towards something real with Dave. The sudden disappointment tells him those feelings weren't an illusion. There is something in him that has developed an infatuation with Dave and the only way to pin point what that is, is to explore it and if Dave won't do it the genuine, normal way then he'll just have to do it because Kurt is his client. And just to make sure that Dave doesn't have any excuse not to do it then he'll have the money ready and he will be one hundred percent sober. But first he must prepare.

"I'm sorry Mercedes," Kurt says getting up, "I think I'm gonna return to the hotel."

"What? No, Kurt. This is suppose to be my last day of fun," Mercedes protest.

"Yes, Kurt, You should stay, we were gonna get ice cream," Brittany says but in that monotone voice Kurt can't really take her protest to heart.

"Are you sure Kurt? Maybe you should stay with us," Quinn says.

"Are you planning on ditching us to go fuck Dave for real this time?" One can always count on Santana.

"No!" Kurt lies, "I'm just not feeling too well."

"Oh, do you want me to accompany you to the hotel?" Rachel offers looking a little worried.

"No!" Kurt says a little to loudly and eagerly, and he mentally chastises himself for it when he sees Santana's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"I'll just ask the driver to take me," Kurt says before kissing them goodbye and hightailing out of there.

* * *

It's not that he doesn't believe in how sorry Derek is and he doesn't expect a great speech from the guy, Derek was never good with words but there's something stopping him from taking that next step. Dave can see himself forgiving Derek. Hell, he can even seen himself _dating _Derek again. But what's the use? Sure, there would be company, maybe a few laughs, a nice warm body in his bed. Who knows? Maybe even the great sex they used to have. But that's it. And in all honesty, that should be enough. It's a lot more than most people get. But for some reason, all of that doesn't seem that appealing. Maybe it's the fact that he doesn't think he can trust Derek like he used to or maybe it's because he's given up all hope for a completely satisfying romantic life that anything less seems like a waste of time. Maybe it's the whole been-there-done-that theory that's putting him off. Maybe. Except it's not. It's not any of that. His problem is this sexy little thing called Kurt Hummel. _Kurt's in love with Blaine, _Dave reminds himself. But suddenly there's another voice in his head, and he thinks he likes this one better. _No, Kurt _thinks_ he's in love with Blaine. _Blaine's a douche bag and Dave doesn't need a creepy subconscious voice to tell him that. Even if Kurt won't give Dave the time of day, he deserves better then that hairy little hobbit. But why shouldn't Kurt give him the time of day? Dave can tell Kurt is attracted to him, but Dave wants Kurt to really like him. He doesn't want to be the consequence of a drunken stupor or the momentary craving of a hormone-induced quest. If he really tried, he could romance Kurt. He can make him see that he's not the same pathetic dweeb he was in high school and that he's worth a second look. Dave finally looks up at Derek.

"I just can't do this with you again," Dave says, "we gotta move forward. I don't make the same mistake twice. Not anymore."

"You know," Derek says, "it's hard to give up on you but I'm done. I can't cling to something that just keeps running away from me."

Dave gives him a small smile before excusing himself. There's really no time to waste. He needs to find Kurt. He feels his pulse speed up and he's sure his hands are trembling a little bit. Fuck, this shit doesn't happen to him. He feels like he's twelve again but dammit, this is his chance and he feels like he's been waiting for this for over ten years. He can't remember the last time he felt this excited or nervous. Just thinking about Kurt's smile and his eyes…and ok, he's not going to lie, he can't stop picturing Kurt's naked body. God, skin like that…it could drive him to his knees in seconds. He can't help grinning as he walks into the lobby of the hotel to ask for directions to the spa. He can surprise Kurt. He's not sure what he'll say. Maybe he won't say anything. Maybe he'll just grab Kurt and kiss him. Just take his lips and worked them over like…well, kind of like Blaine is doing right now. Dave stops, frozen in place, his good mood gone. Anger surges through him as he watches Blaine wrap his arms around Kurt's petite waist and kiss him thoroughly but that anger doesn't compare to the disappointment of seeing Kurt's arm surround Blaine's neck slowly. He could interrupt them. He could play the part of the angry boyfriend but dammit, that wouldn't be fair to Kurt and it's kind of obvious Kurt isn't gonna be craving him any time soon. He wonders if this is how it feels to have your heart ripped out of you without notice but then he realizes he's felt that before, when he saw Derek with that other guy and this is not it. This is worse. Ten times worse and he'll be dammed if he stands by and watches the love of his life lock lips with someone else. They say desperate man are capable of massive stupidities. Well, he's feeling pretty desperate right now and he proceeds to do something stupid because that's just the kind of guy he is. He goes in search of Derek because in this moment any warm body seems better than no body.

* * *

Kurt shoves Blaine away with a hard push.

"What are you doing?" he yells at Blaine, "and in the middle of the lobby too?"

"Well, we can take it to your room, if that sounds better."

"No!"

"Ok, ok, we'll go to mine," Blaine concedes.

"We're not taking it to any room at all!" Kurt hisses taking two steps back.

Blaine sighs and slides his hands into his pockets as if Kurt is a child throwing a tantrum.

"Why not?" he asks patiently.

Kurt's eyes widen in disbelief, "What do you mean why not? Why would we?"

"Because we want to. I mean I want it and I know you want it so why not"

"Because you and I are not together. You're with Wes, remember? And I…I'm here with Dave so stop this," Kurt says and to be honest he doesn't know why. Blaine is right. This is what he wanted. Why isn't he taking this opportunity?

"C'mon Kurt, I don't know how it is you and Karofsky really came to be but we both know that the only reason you're here with him is to make me jealous."

Kurt being who he is can't really dispute that. That is why he brought Dave, he wanted Blaine back. And now, it seems like he has him. This is the moment he's been waiting for and for the life of him, he can't figure out why he's isn't jumping into Blaine's arms.

"Stop thinking about it," Blaine says before grabbing Kurt and kissing him again. The lips move expertly over Kurt's and his hands slide along all the right places and this time Kurt doesn't fight it, he lets himself get caught up in the moment and he waits for his skin to become flushed, for his pulse to speed up and his nerves to tingle. He waits for it. But it never happens and when Blaine finally finishes showing off his skills, all Kurt can do is blink. And laugh. He laughs like it's the funniest thing in the world.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asks clearly offended.

"Nothing," Kurt says between chuckles, "it's just that, I've been waiting for that for so long and now….well, it's kind of disappointing. You know, it's true."

"What?"

"What you said. I came here with Dave so that I could make you jealous. I thought that by doing that you'd realize that I'm what you want. It was so stupid because now I realize, _I _don't want you."

"You don't know what you're saying," Blaine says and Kurt almost laughs at the fact that he still has the audacity to look slightly smug.

"Yes, I do. For the first time in a long time, I feel absolutely sure about what I'm saying. Jesus, Blaine. Things have change so much since the first time I saw you. I mean, when I met you, you were ten feet tall. I looked at you and I saw this…this God….and now, I think must have been blind."

Blaine frowns at that and Kurt can almost make out the hurt in his eyes but he doesn't care. This is his moment.

"So I wish you the best with Wes. You two deserve each other," Kurt finishes before walking away and he doesn't look back once.

* * *

It takes him a few a hours but he finally gets everything in order for tonight. He had the sheets washed and changed. The room is completely spotless. There's a few rose arrangements around the room to make it look a little nicer and maybe even a little romantic. There's no rose petals on the bed because in truth, that's just messy and stupid and a little too gay. Unfortunately, he couldn't convince himself to give up the scented candles. Who cares if they're a safety hazard? Or if the hotel threatened to fine him for them? They bring a little something extra to the generic room. There's a champagne bottle chilling in an ice container on a silver tray along with strawberries, sugar and cream cheese. It's cliché but its also perfect and Kurt can't help but giggle. He feels giddy and excited. He's gonna seduce Dave Karofsky. Who would've thought? Kurt looks at the clock and sees it's almost nine. He hopes the boys don't plan on staying out all night because that would completely ruin all of his plans. He sighs and decides it's time to get himself ready. If Dave comes early, the shower is the perfect way to get caught and if he comes late then he'll be fresh and clean and looking good.

After the shower, it seems Dave won't be coming up early and it's just as well. Kurt blow dries his hair to perfection. His skin is moisturized and looking fresh while his lips look soft and plump. He applies lotion all over his body before dressing up in the tightest pants he has, the ones the make his ass stand out and his thighs look great without giving him a muffin top and pairs them with a v-neck button up gray sweater, knee high boots. He giggles playfully when he realizes he forgot to put on underwear and he decides to leave them off. The pants are too tight anyways. He double checks everything before spending a few minutes trying to figure out where to be when Dave walks, he thinks the bed might be to much. He could meet Dave by the door but maybe that's too eager. It's tricky, very tricky.

* * *

Dave sighs as he walks towards the room. It's a little past midnight and the time kind of depresses him. After finding Derek, he tried. He tried to forget about Kurt. To do things to make the time past faster but he just couldn't stay any longer. He knows it's early for a bachelors night but he just needed to get away. He didn't even had it in him to get drunk. Blaine eventually strolled back into the festivities so he could at least relish in the fact that Kurt wasn't with him. It doesn't matter though, because it's clear how Kurt feels about Blaine and there's nothing Dave can do about it. And he feels guilty. Guilty for settling for Derek. It's not fair to Derek who now believes Dave wants to try things again. He thinks Dave is gonna give it his all but he isn't. He just can't. He's kinda mad for himself for doing something so weak…this is the kind of thing his 18 year old self would do. He pushes the door to the room open and freezes as he sees what's inside. He lets the door close behind him while he stares.

He can't help but smile as he looks down at Kurt's beautiful form laying fast asleep on the big fluffy bed, a bowl of strawberries next to him. He looks so small and sexy and just…breath taking. Dave reluctantly looks away to look around the room. There's a champagne bottle sitting in a container with water, probably melted ice. There's a marathon of Friends playing on the TV. Dave rubs his neck as he turns back to look at Kurt.

"What are you doin?" Dave murmurs as he stares at him. He wonders what the strawberries and champagne were about. For a moment his heart leaps up at the possibility that maybe Kurt did this for him but he quickly gets an image of Kurt kissing Blaine completely killing that possibility. He turns off the TV and walks around the bed, picking up the strawberries and setting them on the side table. He sits down gently on the bed and the movement of the mattress is enough to wake up Kurt. He stirs softly, turning his head into the pillow, mussing his hair up in the process. For a moment, Kurt doesn't really notice he has company but it doesn't take long for him to realize Dave is sitting right next to him staring at him and that realization makes him sit up at the speed of light.

"Dave," he says with a big smile, patting his hair down.

"Hey," even through his disappointment of Kurt's rekindled relationship with Dave, he can't help but smile at Kurt.

"I can't believe I fell asleep," Kurt says, his cheeks rosy with a embarrassment.

"Well, you probably had an exciting day," Dave says leaning back so he's half-sitting, his back resting against the back board of the bed. He keeps his eyes leveled on Kurt, just taking him all in making Kurt feel more or less naked.

"Not really," Kurt says softly.

Dave smiles sadly at that, "So, what's all this for? Did you have something planned with Blaine? Am I crashing in on something?"

Kurt snaps to look at him, "Uh…no. Why would you think that?"

"I…saw you kissing him earlier," Dave says, trying really hard to keep his voice free of emotion, "I'm happy for you."

"No, it's not what you thi…wait, you're happy for me?" Kurt asks and he can't keep the hurt from his voice.

"I'm mean I'm glad that you're happy…."

"Well, don't be so glad," Kurt says harshly, getting up from the bed.

Dave raises a brow, "Excuse me?"

"There's no need for such cheer, Dave. I'm not getting back together with Blaine," Kurt says as he begins to blow what little is left of the candles and starts throwing rose arrangements in the trash.

"I don't understand…what are you doing?"

"Nothing David," Kurt says, "I'm not doing anything with my life, I'm not doing anything with Blaine and I am certainly not doing anything with you."

Dave gets up and walks over to Kurt taking the flowers away from him, "What was all this? If it wasn't for Blaine…"

"It was for you," Kurt says.

There's nothing Dave can say to that because he's not even sure he heard right so he just stands there and stares.

"I thought…I thought we slept together last night."

Realization hits Dave and he slides his hands into his pocket, "That's why you were acting so weird this morning."

"I was not acting weird," Kurt says clearly offended, "I was being…loving and caring, you know what? It's your loss."

Once more, a smile crosses over Dave's lip, "I know it is."

Kurt looks him in the eye again and his own lips begin to turn into a shy smile.

"I'm assuming you found out I slept in Puck's room," Dave says.

"Yes, Rachel told me and I felt like such an idiot," Kurt says rubbing his eyes before looking at Dave again, "but what's worse is…"

His voice trails off but Dave is having none of it, "What?"

"I was disappointed," Kurt finishes.

Dave's gaze is intense as he stares at Kurt. He doesn't say anything, he just stares urging Kurt to keep going. His heart is beating so hard, he wants Kurt to say it so bad. To say he doesn't want Blaine. To say he wants him instead.

"The truth is, I'm glad nothing happened."

And his heart sinks. It was too good to be true.

"Because I want to remember it. I know I'm just another client to you but…I don't know what happened. I can't stop thinking about you. And today when Blaine kissed me…I felt absolutely nothing…and I can't even look you in the eye right now…this is so embarrassing…Anyways, I thought if I did things right and sober…you might change your mind about me and….Ok, look. I'm not an idiot. I realized that you pretty much rejected me last night, even though I was naked and willing and there and I know that probably means you don't want nothing to do with me so just in case you were reluctant I…"

Deciding there's nothing more he needs to hear from Kurt's lips except sweet moans, Dave closes the space between them and wraps his arms around Kurt's petite frame, using his strength to mash their bodies together. He claims Kurt's lips and does nothing short of ravishing them. His tongue exploring every crevice on the inside of Kurt's beautiful mouth. No kiss has ever served as such an aphrodisiac as this one. Just to feel the heat and wetness from Kurt's mouth collide with his, makes Dave feel like he's ready to explode. He can't be blamed though, he's been waiting for this kiss for ten years and fuck he's gonna milk it for all it's worth. This time Dave is putting every feeling he has into the kiss, it's not just the sexual lust or the frustration anymore. No, this is genuine and Kurt wants this just as bad. And he's tightening his arms around Kurt and sliding one hand down his waist until it's squeezing the round of Kurt's ass. Kurt moans his pleasure into Dave's mouth as he buries his hands in Dave's hair, using it to bring their faces closer together, which one could say is impossible since they're already kissing but dammit he's gonna try.

"Fuck, Kurt," Dave grunts out the words as he slides his mouth down Kurt's jaw, planting a row of kisses down to his neck before pulling at the soft skin. It's gonna leave a mark and it suits him just fine. The whole fucking world should know that he intends to keep Kurt. Because he's addicted now, he couldn't give him up even if he wanted to.

"Mmm God, bed," Kurt manage to say, "bed, now. Please."

"Yeah…"Dave agrees through pants, before covering Kurt's lips again, "good idea."

The journey to the bed is more than a little difficult since both of them refuse to separate from the other but they make it and eager to continue, Dave practically picks Kurt up and throws him in the bed making him bounce slightly. Kurt giggles.

"Sorry," Dave grins but he isn't, not really. The humor is quickly gone as Dave climbs on top of Kurt and continues the attack on his neck.

"Oh, oh Dave," Kurt moans as he feels Dave run his big strong hand carefully yet firmly down his torso and he's near. He's so near that place where Kurt wants him the most that he can't help but thrust upwards and whine for contact but Dave smothers the whine with his lips as he roughly grabs at Kurt's cock through his pants.

"Is this what you want?" Dave asks into his mouth.

"God, yes," Kurt plead staking Dave's bottom lip in between his teeth and pulling at it savagely.

Dave turns to nibble on Kurt's ear and whispers into it, "I want that too."

Just his voice is enough to push him over the edge but no, he's holding out. He wants this to last forever. He runs his hands over Dave's massive chest. It's so firm and strong and fuck, there are so many buttons on his shirt.

"Rip it, baby," Dave whispers as he presses his forget to Kurt's their eyes focused on each other.

"I'm gonna rip it," Kurt agrees, nodding and he tries. He really tries but the shirt proves to be somewhat invincible and a real distraction from their passion.

"It's not ripping Dave."

"Leave it," Dave grunts as he begins to kiss down Kurt's neck and pulls his sweater down his shoulder before biting down on the soft skin.

"Oh," Kurt moans burying his hands into Dave's hair, "Dave, c'mon….please…"

Dave grins, "I love hearing you say my name like that…"

"Dave," Kurt repeats and giggles as Dave finally reaches his pants. He stops and supports himself on his hands on either side of Kurt. Dave looks down at the bulge in his new lover's pants. He caused this. It only took about ten years but he did it. Just the thought that Kurt's body is reacting this way to his caresses makes his own pants become unbearably tight. He looks up at Kurt's face and the singer is looking right at him. His lips red and raw, his cheeks flushed and his hair messy. The only thing that could be more beautiful is to see him completely bare. He goes up to plant a kiss on those bruised lips before kissing his cheek and whispering "sweet nothings" into his ear. The kind of things that make Kurt tremble with warmth and desire.

"I want you," Dave begins, gently biting down on Kurt's earlobe before licking it.

"I want your body. You have no idea how often I've thought about this…."

"Tell me," Kurt whispers back.

"When I was in bed…alone…" Dave continues, "I thought about you. Your skin, so soft…rubbing, flushed against my skin….my mouth sliding down your body, licking, biting….my teeth scraping every inch.." He runs his hand up and down Kurt's belly before lightly running it around Kurt's crotch before placing it right on top of Kurt's bulge.

"Your cock," Dave has to moan out the word because just thinking about makes him shake and he's trying so hard to appear strong to Kurt. To not beg him to never leave him, "I've dreamed about your cock for so long." He runs his tongue along the outer shell of Kurt's ear.

"I want to touch it. Wrap my fingers around it and squeeze it until you scream. I want to rub it against my big, hard dick and grind them against each other until you can't take it anymore. Until you're shaking so bad with the need to cum and then I'm gonna stop."

"Oh God…" Kurt moans, "stop?"

"Yes, I'm gonna stop. And then I'm gonna get down on my knees and bury my face in that space where your beautiful, soft balls connect with your delicious dick…"

"Dave, please…just take off my…"

"No," Dave says squeezing Kurt through his pants refusing to give him that release he wants so bad.

Kurt is going mad. Having Dave so close but not as close as he desperately wants him. Dave's teasing is driving him crazy. His lips against his ears, the hot puffs of breath that hit his skin with every word… it makes him shiver.

"I'm gonna lick it up. All of it. Every inch, every centimeter…and then I'm gonna suck it. I'm gonna put all of it into the heat of my mouth and I'm gonna suck and suck….I'm gonna let that beautiful engorged head hit the back of my throat…"

Dave voice is husky with desire and it makes Kurt get closer to the edge. He lets out a long strained moan, as he feels the risings of pleasure begins to rise inside of him…he's so close, so close….and yet, he can't reach that point. He needs more.

"Daaave," he doesn't care if it sounded whiny. He wants it so bad and he doesn't even know what it is. That's a lie, he knows what he wants. He wants everything that Dave is describing. He's so caught up in the feeling of lust and ecstasy that Dave's words become a jumbled blur and before he knows it Dave is so into the fantasy.

"…Can you feel it? My hard dick thrusting into you repeatedly. Hot and heavy…pulsing inside of you. Throbbing with the need to go as deep into your wet heat as it can. My heavy balls slapping against your…"

"Oh God! Enough! Take them off Dave, pleaseeeee…."

"God yes," Dave agrees, finally realizing he needs this just as bad as Kurt, because without being touched, just by Kurt's soft moans and groans and pleads, he's build up to the most intense climax he's ever had. He uses his hands to lift himself up and immediately puts his hands to work on Kurt's pants. He unbuttons them quickly and begins to pull down the zipper.

He can't believe it. The zipper barely moves before it stops completely. Dave tugs on it repeatedly but it refuses to move.

"What are you doing…?" Kurt asks, the frustration evident in his voice, and lifts his head up to see Dave's ministrations with his zipper.

"It's stuck," Dave growls.

"Oh, just pull it back up and down again," Kurt says desperately.

"It hardly moved to begin with, there's no where to move it. Fuck it," Dave says, "I'm ripping these pants."

"No! Are you crazy? These pants were very expensive. Just be gentle with…"

"Kurt," Dave interrupts firmly with forced patience, "I need your pants off now."

"Here let me try," Kurt says nudging Dave away.

Dave moves himself off of Kurt and lays down next to him with a huff of frustration.

"I don't get why it's stuck," Kurt whines as he stands up and messes with the zipper, but still it holds out.

"Maybe it's caught on something," Dave offers.

"I'm not wearing any underwear," Kurt says pulling down on the zipper as hard as he can without ripping it.

Dave groans loudly, "That really doesn't help."

"Ugh," Kurt growls, giving up and throwing himself on the bed.

"Please, just let me rip them," Dave begs, balancing his head on his left hand.

Kurt turns to look at him and begins laughing hysterically.

"This isn't funny, Kurt. You have no idea how incredibly turned on I am right now," Dave says.

"You? You've been teasing _me_!" Kurt takes Dave's hand and presses it against his groin.

"Oh God," Dave murmurs under his breath.

Kurt grins at him.

"It's still not as bad as me," Dave says, this time taking Kurt's hand and placing it on his own crotch.

Kurt's eyes widen, his humor gone, as he feels Dave's bulge. It's massive and incredibly hot. Kurt feels his mouth water as he imagines what it must look like. Angry and big and throbbing…he groans at the thought and removes his hand, burying his face in the crook of Dave's neck.

"You know, _my _zipper's not stuck," Dave offers, "And either way I wouldn't mind it if you ripped them….although, after the little struggle with the shirt…"

Kurt giggles and Dave loves it. He loves the way Kurt laughs, his breath against his skin. He loves being the one who makes him laugh.

"You have no idea how much I want to take your pants off too," Kurt says, "but do you think maybe this was a bad idea?"

Dave tenses and frowns, "If you're having second thoughts…"

"No! No. I'm not having second thoughts about you. I want this with you, no doubt but…I feel like maybe we're going too fast…"

Dave feels his heart unclench and his body un-tense, for a second he thought Kurt might have decided he wanted no part in this.

"Really? Because I feel like we're taking it kind of slow," Dave jokes referring to the pants, "In any other occasion they would be off by now."

Kurt smiles, "Not what I meant."

"I know."

Kurt sits up and looks down at him, "Dave, I uh….I don't…I mean, I know after this you might not want anything with me but I have to tell you. I don't want _just _sex with you. I know I may be complicating things and this is certainly not what you signed up for…but I don't think I could sleep with you and then not….see you again. I kinda like you…a lot…" he says looking away, unable to keep eye contact with Dave any longer.

Dave's not sure he's ever felt like this. This weird emotion….kind of like this incredible excitement mixed with fear. It's sudden and thrilling and he wonders if this is what true bliss feels like.

"Kurt…" he says softly.

"Look, I understand ok? This is just a business deal to you. I had to say it though, even though you've made it quite clear that…"

"Quite clear?" Dave asks confused as he too sits up.

"Yeah, well you know. Last night, I was willing and everything and you had no trouble leaving me and you said you felt nothing for me in high school and…"

"Kurt stop." Dave says placing his hand on the back of Kurt's neck forcing to look him straight in the eye before kissing him fully. He pulls away after a minute or so, "Ten years ago, I was fucking crazy about you. I couldn't get you out of my head. Today, right now, I'm still fucking crazy about you and I still can't get you out of my head. I never thought I'd see you again and I'm not gonna pretend that I spend all this time pining for you. On occasion, I'd wonder what happened to you but that was it. All that changed when you opened your apartment door…all of the sudden it was ten years ago again and you moved into my head once more and that's where you'll stay." _And I love you so goddamn much it hurts._ But he doesn't say that part, not yet.

"You said it was a spur of the moment thing…"

Dave smiles, "I say a lot of things."

Kurt smiles back, letting their foreheads touch as Dave wraps his arms around Kurt's waist. They settle into each other on the bed.

* * *

"…so I started singing at hotels for extra money," Kurt says, "I still love singing. I'd love to act professionally but so far that's not happening and it probably never will…"

"Shut up, I'm sure it will. You're amazing," Dave says as he plays with Kurt's hair, his head resting on Dave's chest.

"Yeah, well after a few fake opportunities you kind of get discouraged."

"Fake opportunities?"

"Yeah, I met this guy once at the hotel. He said he owned a theatre and I'd be great there. I went and it turned out to be a gay cabaret kind of thing with a stage. He wanted me to be a server in skimpy outfit for a bunch of closet gays," Kurt sighs, "Worse part is, I took the job. I worked there for six months until I couldn't take it anymore."

Dave's jaw clenches and he tightens his arm around Kurt protectively.

"Maybe I should do what you do," Kurt says.

"No."

* * *

"So Amanda thought it would be funny to book both of the twins," Dave says, "it turned into such a mess."

Kurt laughs loudly, "She's so great."

"I disagree. I've fired her like five times. She refuses to leave. I even hired someone else once, and she scared her off. That crazy bitch," Dave says.

They laugh together at that before falling into a comfortable silence.

"Dave?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt ask softly.

"Anything."

"I know you said you charge extra for sex…Do your clients ask for it often?"

"Are you asking if I have sex for money often?" Dave asks.

"Well yes."

"Then yes, I guess. I mean, they don't ask for it initially but down the line most of them want it."

"You mean once they get to know you?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what I mean."

"Doesn't that mean they like you?" Kurt asks confused.

"Well yeah, I mean no one wants to have sex with someone they don't like."

":But isn't it kind of blurring the lines between business and personal…stuff…"

"My job is personal Kurt. I'm not a prostitute. I don't charge by the hour. A person can't come up to me and ask for sex or a quickie or a blow job. That's not what I do. I'm an escort, a companion. Most people are looking for someone to be with them and support them through a public event. They don't want to seem alone or they want to make someone jealous…or they want someone who could help land them a particular promotion, someone to help them make a good impression… Sometimes the job requires me to work with them for several days and on those occasions, they might become attracted to me and decide they want sex."

"Do you ever become attracted to your clients and try to seduce them?" Kurt asks bluntly.

"Yes and no." Dave answers and Kurt looks up him and raises a brow. He tries to hide his jealousy.

"Some of my clients have been extremely attractive and yes, on occasion I have found myself wishing they wanted sex from me. It's a physical thing but I have never tried to seduce my clients. That's unprofessional. Except for you. I did try to drive you nuts a little. I couldn't resist."

Kurt blushes and smiles settling back into Dave's chest.

"Do enjoy the sex? Like do you climax?"

Dave chuckles, "Sometimes, I enjoy it. Sometimes I climax, I'm not a robot Kurt. But when I do, it's because the client wants me to and the sex is a mutual attraction. But it doesn't matter because he still paid me for it and it's still just business."

"He?"

"I'm gay Kurt. So yes."

Kurt giggles at that. He knew it.

Dave smiles before continuing, "But mostly, sex is about the client. They pay for it because they expect it to be good for _them_, they want to be worshiped and pleasured. They don't want to have to worry about doing it right or pleasing their partner, they just want to enjoy it."

"How often do you have sex for pleasure? Like, off the job?"

"Uh…Not…too often…"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, the truth is…

* * *

"So they know that you're gay?" Kurt asks playing with Dave's chest hair and trailing his scar with the tip of his finger.

"Yeah, they know. And they accept it for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"Yeah, I mean they don't mind that I like guys they just don't approve of my dating life.""Do they know what you do for a living?"

"Actually, yes. My dad pretends I'm a player and my mom called me a whore before trying to set me up with random good…gay guys…I don't know where she finds them," Dave says with a laugh.

Kurt smiles with him.

"Oh my God," Kurt exclaims sitting up, " I can't believe it's 8am already."

"I know. And we still haven't taken your pants off," Dave says trailing a finger down to Kurt's crotch.

Kurt laughs, "I have to figure out a way to get out of them without doing too much damage. They're my favorite pair."

"You're killing me with these pants," Dave says nuzzling Kurt's neck.

"I think there's some scissors in my bag," Kurt says, "I can undo the stitches."

"I'll get em," Dave says reaching for Kurt's messenger bag and rummaging through it. He frowns when he sees a white envelope. It's kind of heavy and he turns it around, the contents falling out. His jaw clenches as he turns around to face Kurt.

"What the hell is this?" he growls.

Kurt sits up, his eyes wide, "Oh no. I forgot…"

"Is this for last night?" Dave asks coldly.

"Dave, it was…" Kurt tries to explain as he gets out of bed.

"You were gonna pay me? What the hell was that last night? Huh? Were you just playing out some kind of romantic fantasy where you pay me at the end?"

"No! What I said was true! I like you," Kurt says firmly.

"Then what's the money for?" Dave asks a little less coldly.

"I just didn't want you to think I expected anything and you said that I had to pay," Kurt says.

Dave huffs, "Well lucky for you nothing happened. You can keep the money since you're so hard up."

"Hey!" Kurt says, clearly offended, "I didn't know what to do ok? I like you but I thought you didn't want anything to do with me after the other night. If you didn't want me then I was going to offer you the money since I am your client and hope that it would help you see that there's something between us."

Dave's face softens but his frown doesn't completely disappear. Suddenly they're interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ugh," Kurt groans, "I'll get it." He arranges his clothes as he walks to the door and opens it.

"What are _you _doing here?" he can't keep the furious jealousy from his voice as he sees Derek standing there, all fresh and clean.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend."

**Hope you guys liked it ****:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody, if anyone is still waiting for this. It's been like over a year...lol That's horrible of me. I don't even know what to say except this chapter is a way for me to start writing again so it might suck but I hope you like it either way. And if you're one of those very few people who began reading this a long time ago and are still reading today, thank you for not loosing hope. I can't say I've been terribly busy but life has just been sucking and I haven't been giving fanfiction much though which sucks because this website is awesome. That said, I think you'll find that although my writing has gotten worse, there's lots of exciting unfolding events towards the end of this chapter so I hope you like it. **

"Your boyfriend?" Kurt's voice comes out terrifyingly calm. His face is composed and if he bothered to look behind him, he would be able to witness the blood draining from Dave's face. Dave's heart is beating extremely fast and not the good kind fast but the kind of fast that causes a feeling of fear in him. His mind reels with a series of "if only's." if only he had told Kurt last night about what happened with Derek, if only he hadn't been stupid enough to go back to him. If only he hadn't been too scared to walk up to Kurt when he was being mauled by Blaine, throw him over his shoulder and run away with him on a boat…or a car or whatever.

"Yes, my boyfriend. You don't mind do you?" Derek says walking past Kurt towards him. Dave has never wanted to murder anyone on the spot as much as in this moment. Kurt's eyes follow Derek as he walks up to Dave and links their arms together.

"Kurt…" Dave utters weakly, he's not really sure what to say but something is better than nothing, isn't it?

Kurt's eyes are cold as they meet Dave's.

"No, I don't. He's all yours," Kurt says before grabbing his things, storming into the restroom and slamming the door.

Dave stares at the door, his hands on his hips and without turning to look at Derek tells him they need to talk. His voice is monotone and his heart's not in it but he takes Derek out into the hall and answers his questions and listens to him yell and scream until he's finished then bids him goodbye. He has no energy to put up pretenses, the love of his life is inside that room hating him more and more by the moment and he has no idea how to go about changing his mind. Derek walks off and he wastes no time in going back in. When he opens the door Kurt is setting his bag on the bed.

"Kurt, listen…"

"No. We're not doing this," Kurt says, "You and this Derek have some kind of history and honestly, I just don't have the strength for this. I'm not going to fight for you. I can't. I like you and I think that you like me but for once, I don't want to have to fight for the guy I like. I want it to just…be. Just be."

Kurt sees a twinge of hurt cross Dave's eyes and it kind of breaks his heart a little but what can he do? He's tired. It shouldn't be this hard to love someone.

"Todays the last day before the wedding and tomorrow will be so chaotic that we won't have to stand each other much. Let's just get through today. Now today we're all spending the day in the fields, like big picnic or something and tonight's the rehearsal dinner and…let's just try and keep up appearances ok? Forget us, forget Blaine let's just bear through this."

Kurt looks at Dave hopefully or with as much hope as he can muster at the moment.

Dave's jaw clenches as he nods, "All right, Mr. Hummel. I'll meet you downstairs. By the way I'll be sending you a bill for my four days of service and because I'm not a dealer selling pot behind the local seven eleven I feel I must inform you we don't take cash."

Kurt's mouth practically hangs open as he watches Dave grab his clothes and storm into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Oh you… son of a… WHAT HAPPENED TO MR. GENEROSITY?" Kurt shouts before throwing his age renewing moisturizer at the door and storming out of the room.

* * *

"Wow, isn't it such a beautiful day?" Rachel exclaims in her most dramatic voice as she twirls, showing off her flower-print sundress before flopping down next to the others.

The girls had set up a very comfortable array of blankets, snacks and drinks for the big field day extravaganza. The weather was perfectly sunny and slightly windy. It was definitely a good day for good things to happen or at least that's the way Britney saw it as she plucked the petals of a flower.

"What's so beautiful about it?" Santana said grouchily as she took swig of a mysterious metal contraption.

"Excuse her, she's still drunk," Quinn says.

"Well sober up bitches, because this is my last day as a single woman," Mercedes says before taking a drink of her 'orange juice.'

"Sober up…? Mercedes, is there champagne in that juice?" Rachel asks accusingly pointing a finger at her glass.

"What a bitch can't have a Mimosa with breakfast while contemplating her future as the wife of an asshole?!"

"Oh, I was just…wondering…." Rachel mumbles.

"But no, there's no champagne in this. Just orange juice. Just…orange juice," she repeats sadly.

"I still believe this day is gonna be good," Britney smiles cheerfully.

"This is going to be the most God-awful day in the history of days," Kurt declares taking the drink away from Mercedes and chugging it, "oh God; this is the weakest morning drink I've ever had."

"I disagree, it's gonna be a good day," Britney re-states.

"I can't spend another minute in Dave's company," Kurt says.

"Oh Kurt, you need to fuck him already because you're lack of sex with that man is sexually frustrating all of us," Santana says.

"Well don't worry today is a day for men," Mercedes says.

"What?"

"This is the fourth day of the wedding ritual these people do. It's filled with all sorts of outdoorsy games in which all the men play against each other and we get to watch."

"Yummy," Quinn says with a smile, "and here they come."

"Wait a second, don't we get to play?"

"Yes but it's not really about us."

"What are they doing?" Quinn asks as they look of the lot of men. Puck is bumping chests with Finn who proceeds to pat Dave on the back. Three other guys join their little team while Blaine, Terry and Wes for the second team.

"Are they gonna play soccer?"

"Oh my God, our guys are toast," Santana adds in.

"They should do skins and shirts," Quinn says clapping her hands together.

"Why are they taking so long to start?" Kurt wonders out loud as they watch. Dave, Puck and Finn seem to be arguing with Terry and Blaine. Terry makes a move for Puck while Finn pushes him away and Blaine seem to be shouting at Dave whose clenching jaw is noticeable from all the way where the girls and Kurt are.

"Oh my God are they fighting?" Rachel exclaims.

"Wait, look they're starting…" Britney says pointing.

The guys seem to be nodding at each other and they all turn to their teams before huddling.

The game is a blur. There's fighting and pushing and some actual decent playing. The Warblers seem to be in their element. This is their game and there is no doubt who the underdogs are. Kurt wonders why Brutes like Finn and Puck and Dave would agree to play something like this. Those guys were made to tackle people not run around them. None of them being soccer fanatics had to rely on Santana's very stereotypical knowledge of soccer.

"Look guys I'm not gonna bore you with the details but our guys are down by 7," she says with an air of boredom.

"7? That's not too bad is it?"

"Honey, this isn't football. Our guys are done," Santana says.

**2 HOURS EARLIER **

"Are you guys ready to do this?" Terry asks.

"Are you fucking kidding? We'll run circles around you dicks," Puck says.

"I'm sorry, what the fuck did you just say?"

"Look, we may have to pretend around the girls but not here. We're men aren't we? Ya'll are dicks and I'm not afraid to call you on it," Puck says.

"Ok, honesty. We can do that but remember you're here as my fucking guest so try and show some respect," Terry warns.

"How about you try that with Mercedes," Dave adds in.

"Who gave you the right to an opinion? You bullied Kurt," Blaine adds.

"Long time ago," Dave hisses through clenched teeth.

"Mercedes is my business," Terry says.

"Mercedes is a woman, not your business so you better start treating her right," Finn says.

"I will treat her however the fuck I want, she's gonna be my wife and when she is you losers will never see her again," Terry says.

"A lot can happen between now and tomorrow Terry," Dave says.

"Let's just get on with this game ok? So we can humiliate ya'll and be done with it," Terry says.

"Let's play your stupid game but I bet you anything Mercedes doesn't marry you tomorrow," Puck says.

* * *

After their unsuccessful game Dave, Puck and Finn sit with Kurt and the girls.

"What was that fight about before the game?" Rachel asks as she massages Pucks shoulders.

The guys look at each other before mumbling three "nothings."

As the rest continue their chit chatting Dave looks at Kurt who is making a point of not looking at him. If after last night Kurt can't figure out the kind of guy he is then there's really no point in all of this. Maybe he does need to be a douchebag. If that's what Kurt wants then that's what he'll get. He scoots closer to him before wrapping his arm around his waist and pressing him close. Dave feels Kurt's body get stiffer.

"I was thinking about how I charged you this morning," Dave whispers and Kurt pretends his warm breath doesn't send chills down his spine.

"Oh are you regretting being such an asshole already?"

Dave chuckles, "It was kind of harsh for me to charge you like that."

"Yes it was."

"So I decided we can make a payment plan for you," Dave says, "I'll tell Amanda to get one set up for you."

"I hate you," Kurt whispers through clenched teeth.

"I hate _you_," Dave replies back indignantly.

"Can you please remove your arm?" Kurt says elbowing him discreetly.

Dave gives a small groan before tightening his hold, "No, we must keep up appearances, right? _Honey_."

"Fine," Kurt agrees before turning towards him and placing a lingering kiss on his lips, "we'll keep up appearances."

Dave feels his groin tightening but ignores it.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Terry," Mercedes says before standing up and walking towards the former Warblers.

"I can't believe she's gonna marry him tomorrow," Rachel says sadly.

"Can I say something? I know she's not my friend like she is yours but there's something strange about this isn't there?" Dave says letting go of Kurt and sitting up. Kurt feels the cold hit him in the spot where Dave's arm was but he ignores the feeling.

"What do you mean former-bully-turned-hunk?" Santana asks, surprisingly intrigued.

"Why are they getting married? I mean we kind of know why Mercedes is marrying him. He's rich, she doesn't want to be alone blah blah blah but why does he want to marry her?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kurt hollers.

"That's not what I meant, I see what's great about her, we all see what's great about her but he obviously doesn't. I mean look at the way he treats her. He doesn't love her and he obviously doesn't think much of her, so why is he so set on marrying her?"

They all stayed silent as they pondered Dave's words. There was something odd about the whole thing, they despise each other and Terry was obviously taking advantage of Mercedes' need of security. Something weird was definitely going on.

"You're right and not just that, we all know Mercedes she would never give in to a guy like this just for money," Quinn adds, "unless she had a good reason."

"So spill it Kurt," Santana demands.

"What are you talking about? I'm just as puzzled as you are," Kurt says trying to recall the details of Mercedes' relationship with Terry.

"How long have they been together?"

"Well, that's actually a complicated question," Kurt replies, "Like 7 years ago Terry was engaged to someone else but the girl called it off a week before the wedding. I'm not sure why. Anyways, a year later Blaine and I introduced them and they seemed to hit it off."

"So they've been together for six years?"

"Not really, they were together for two years and then they broke up," Kurt replies, "Mercedes started seeing someone else."

"Who?" Finn asks.

"I can't say," Kurt answers, "all I can tell you is that this other guy was the love of her life. They were crazy about each other."

"So what happened?"

"He's in the military, the distance I guess was just too hard. They were together for like 3 or 4 years. Anyways after they broke up, Terry reappeared and then he sort of begged Mercedes to take him back and she agreed. I thought they would break up but 2 months ago they suddenly got engaged and planned this semi-shot gun wedding," Kurt says.

"Interesting, very interesting," Santana concludes, "Ok, people we have less than 24 hours to figure out what happened…"

"Santana, that's impossible…" Rachel begins.

"I'm not saying it will be easy…"

"Santana, it's in the past…"

"But we will prevail," Santana says.

"I don't think we should meddle guys," Quinn says, "If Mercedes is marrying him then it must be for a powerful reason we could ruin everything for her."

The group turns to look at her and ponders her words carefully.

"Honey please," Finn says.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Puck asks.

"Ok, Puck and Rachel, your focus is Terry. Rachel you might have to get a little dirty," Santana orders and seeing Rachel's face says to Puck, "Puck, help her get dirty."

"Sure will."

"Finn and Quinn, your job is Mercedes, observe her, get her drunk, find shit out."

"What are we supposed to do?" Kurt asks.

"Why you got the most dangerous part of all," Santana says.

* * *

"Ok, so how do we do this?" Dave asks looking up at the target window, his hands on his hips.

"Well, it looks quite simple to me," Kurt states, clearly annoyed at Dave's inability to grasp the obvious, "you simply climb up there and unlock the door from the inside so I can get in."

"Oh wow, Kurt, is it really that simple? Could it be?" Dave's exaggerated sarcasm is completely lost on Kurt who nods and replies with a simple yes.

"How exactly do you suppose I get up there?"

"Really Dave? Are you really just muscle?"

Dave eyes him coolly not bothering to reply.

"Tree, ivy board, balcony and window," Kurt replies pointing as he speaks.

"Yeah, no. I don't like this plan," Dave shakes his head as he looks at the tree, ivy board, balcony and window. There is so much that could go wrong that it seems Kurt's suggestion is an intentional way to get him killed.

"Ugh, why not? Must we fight about everything?" Is it so hard for Dave to just agree with him on this sole occasion? It's not like Kurt's asking him to fly up there or God forbid, dump Derek, be honest about his feelings and stop hurting him every chance he gets so that they could live happily ever after having great sex and watching musicals day in and day out because that would definitely be way too much to ask. He feels his nostrils flare just thinking about and turns his face away so that Dave doesn't see his rage. But Dave does see the nostrils dance angrily, the meaning however is completely lost on him and to be honest his life is on the line so there is no way he's not gonna express his concerns about this plan.

"Well, what if I fall? And I break my leg or something?"

"Break your leg?" Kurt repeats with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, or something…."

"Well that would be just tragic, wouldn't it?" Kurt asks his voice dripping with fake hurt.

"You can be a real bitch, you know that?" Dave says looking down at him.

"And you can be a real puss…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Dave growls and Kurt can't help but grin at him.

"Did I find one of your buttons Karofsky?" Kurt asks innocently crossing his arms and sticking his chin out defiantly.

"Be careful you little minx," Dave warns fighting a smile.

"Is that threat?"

"It's a warning; truth is I don't think you would know what to do with my buttons if you had both hands and a map."

And because he's Kurt Hummel and therefore naturally awesome, he throws his head back and laughs. A truly beautiful sound if you ask Dave. Kurt irritates him to no end, like no one he's ever met. And despite what he just said, Kurt is probably the only person in the world who can handle his buttons, he knows where they are and just how hard he needs to press to get what he wants from him. He can get him riled up in a matter of seconds and he means that in every sense of the phrase. He's not afraid to piss him off. It's infuriating and he loves it. He's gonna miss it and to be honest, Dave isn't sure how he's gonna deal once this whole thing is over.

"Kurt, we need to…"He doesn't get to finish and whatever he was gonna say remains unspoken because Kurt knows where it's headed and he's not sure he wants to hear it.

"I'll meet you inside," he interrupts before walking away. It's kind of like pouring salt on an open wound, it really does hurt that much but it's not the worst kind of pain. Because getting your heart broken is and there's really no other possible outcome.

Dave watches him walk away. It's becoming a habit actually, and every time he messes things up, Kurt moves further away from him.

But now is not the time to ponder over his losses. Right now he needs to help them figure out what's going with Mercedes. It's not like she's his close friend or anything but he owes them this and they're not half as bad as he once thought they were.

Climbing the tree is easy enough, the thick branches make it almost effortless. The ivy board proves to be more difficult. His feet are too big to fit properly in the slots and he's not completely sure it will hold his weight. Altogether, it's a disaster and he doesn't think he would do this for any other crazy, high-maintenance…

Dave huffs as he pulls himself up as carefully as possible. He tries to move slowly so he doesn't jinx it and end up a jigsaw puzzle on the lawn but it all happens so fast. He hears a low but definite crack and the sound of wood sliding down. There's no telling what he broke and he is not going to wait around to find out. In one swift but clumsy movement he lets go of the ivy board and launches towards the balcony. He scrapes his forearms on the cement but latches to the metal railings. He really wasn't built for these kinds of shenanigans. With a grunt and curse he pulls himself up once again and swings his leg over the rail. There's a ripping sound and he feels cold air hit his right butt cheek but closing his eyes and taking a deep breath give him the strength to ignore it. But of course the window is locked.

Kurt taps his foot impatiently as he waits for Dave. He really doesn't understand what's taking so long. He assessed the situation personally and it did not seem all that difficult. He sighs deeply and leans against the wall lazily. He can't deny how great it is that Dave is even doing this for them. But Dave being such a good guy is no longer a shock to him. He knows now who Dave really is and it just makes the hole in his chest grow with every passing moment he's not kissing him. He's only been back in his life for a few days and already his life has turned into a series of endless rollercoasters. They're mad, they're happy, they're up , they're down, they're here, they're there. The emotional strain is exhausting and there's no doubt in his mind that he's gonna miss it.

Suddenly a loud crash interrupts his thoughts and he turns around in a flash. He bangs his fist on the door and whisper-screams at Dave. He presses his ear to the door and hears nothing but silence.

"Oh God, don't let him be dead…" finally he hears some shuffling and the door swings open revealing a disgruntled Dave who yanks him inside the room before shutting the door again.

"What the hell happened? Why is there blood..?" Kurt asks.

"The window was locked," Dave replies walking off to find a hand towel.

"So you punched it?! Are you crazy?!"  
"Your highness was waiting for me on the other side, I had to," Dave says with a smile.

Kurt rolls his eyes and reaches roughly for his hand but seeing the cuts, he loosens his grip and gently dabs it before wrapping it with the towel.

"I'll help you with it later," Kurt says softly.

"It'll be fine," Dave replies and he movies his fingers slightly so they caress Kurt's as he finishes tying the towel. Kurt pulls his hand away and looks up at him.

"You're a dumb brute."

"I know," Dave agrees, "but its part of my charm, I promise."

Kurt smiles sadly at him before turning around.

"Ok, let's look for anything that's out of place."

"Well separate beds," Dave states.

"Weird but note rally surprising," Kurt replies as he rifles through Mercedes' bags.

Dave moves on to Terry's belongings.

"There's nothing here," Kurt says frustrated. Dave leans down to pick up a pair of pants as Kurt turns around. There's a chuckle and Dave turns around to see what's so funny.

"I see London, I see France, I see someone's underpants," Kurt giggles.

Dave rolls his eyes, "Really? Are we five now?"

Kurt nods as he keeps laughing.

"Shut up."

Dave turns back to the task at hand and reaches into the pockets to pull out its contents. There's a wallet, some matches and room key. He looks at the logo on the matches and realization hits him.

"Kurt, I found something."

"Uh me too," Kurt says quietly.

Dave turns around and looks inside the drawer in front of Kurt. He reaches in and picks up what Kurt is looking at.

"Oh God," Dave lets out.

"I know."

"This was in Terry's pants," Dave says handing over the matches and the room key.

"Oh God," Kurt lets out imitating Dave's initial response.

"I know. What should we do?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Puck! Hurry up!" Rachel yells as she knocks on the door of the men's bathroom in the lobby.

She taps her foot impatiently, she hates waiting. She's already nervous as it is. It will be terribly hard for her to act like a slut. This is really a job for Santana. Never the less, she will prevail, acting is one of her many talents after all. She pushes up her small breasts and shakes them a little.

The door finally opens.

"Finally, how do my breasts look?" Rachel asks as she turns around only to find its Terry that's coming out of the bathroom not Puck.

"Oh," Rachel's eyes go round, "oh my…I thought it was Puck."

She gives a flirty giggle.

"But they're perky aren't they?" she asks pushing her breast at him.

"They're tiny," Terry says with an air of boredom as he slips his hands into his pocket.

Rachel's eyes go cold but she continues to smile, "But. Perky. Don't you think?"

"I guess," Terry says barely sparing them a glance.

"Oh hahaha, there's no need to guess Terry. We're closer than that," Rachel says seductively, reaching for his hand and placing it on her right boob.

"Oh honey, please stop molesting this man," Puck's voice suddenly breaks through as he comes running out of the restroom.

Rachel releases his hand in shock.

"Oh Puck, I swear there's nothing…"

"Hush honey," Puck says, "Sorry dude, she drinks."

He grabs his wife by the arm and drags her away.

"What are you doing?" Rachel hisses, "I had him right where we want him."

"You had him in no such place," Puck says.

"What?"

"You're not gonna believe what just happened to me in there," Puck says.

"Does it really matter? We have a mission."

"Forget the mission, it's useless."

* * *

Finn frowns as he looks at Quinn whose eyes are twitching terribly.

"Honey, something's wrong with your eyes," Finn says worriedly.

Quinn rolls her eyes and glares at him then proceeds to widen her eyes once more and nod towards Mercedes. _C'mon Finn, you know what I'm trying to tell you. I'm looking at you, then the champagne then nodding in Mercedes direction. You, champagne, Mercedes. You get it?_

Realization hits Finn that his wife is trying to tell him something and being the good husband that he is he understands perfectly what that is. _I got you babe._

"I'm just gonna take this and let you girls talk," Finn says grabbing the champagne and winking discreetly at Quinn whose nostrils are currently flaring. She rolls her eyes again before turning towards Mercedes.

"So Cedes, what's going on with you?"  
Mercedes frowns at the question, "Well Quinn, I'm getting married."

Quinn laughs, "Right of course."

There's an awkward silence and both realize they were never the closest of friends and this is a little weird.

"Should I get us some drinks?" Quinn asks.

"Not for me, thanks," Mercedes replies.

"No?" Quinn asks, it's a little weird for her to reject a drink.

"I just don't want to feel bloated for the rehearsal dinner," Mercedes replies.

"Oh yeah, I get you," Quinn says.

Some more awkward silence.

"I wonder where Santana and Britney have gone off to," Mercedes questions.

"They're probably…oh there they are," Quinn says spotting them in the distance, "Who's with them?"

Mercedes turns around and feels the blood drain from her face. She stands up in a flash but suddenly everything goes dark and the last thing she hears is Quinn yelling her name.

**Thanks for Reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Sorry this chapter is so short but I thought I'd upload it anyways. ****And also please excuse the lack of Kurtofskyness. I know I'm focusing a lot on Mercedes but it is her wedding and I ignored her situation a lot  
at the beginning of the story so now, I realize I have some catching up to do. And congrats to all of you who predicted what was gonna happen :)  
You guys are too smart lol Anyways Hope you like it :)  
**

"What the hell is he doing here Mercedes?" Terry shrieks at his fiance unable to control his temper.

"I don't…I mean…" Mercedes struggles to provide an explanation. How does she explain what she's done?

"Don't do that! Don't lie to me and don't close up on me like this. Just tell me," Terry pleads, his voice comes out surprisingly patient and Mercedes is surprised to catch a glimpse of the old Terry, the Terry that had yet to be polluted by bitterness and greed.

"Our decisions are catching up to us, that's all," Mercedes says quietly, "Maybe it's time we tell the truth. End this before it gets worse."

"No. No. We had a deal," Terry says shaking his head.

"Yes but…I didn't expect to see him again."

"Does he know?" Terry asks.

"I send a letter, I never heard back so I…"

"I know."

They remain silent for a few minutes.

"I loved you, you know?" Terry says, taking a seat next to her, "Maybe not in the way that you want to be loved or the way he loved you but I did, I just couldn't handle this."

"Things have gotten really bad; I don't think I can survive a marriage like this."

"Look, I can't force you and he's here. But I need this," Terry says.

"I know."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Let me just put this out there, is it really worth it? Marrying someone you don't love?"

"Mercedes, I need that inheritance and I can't have it unless I marry. I'm not like you. I can't just get by, I'm not used to that kind of life. And I made you a promise and I'm gonna keep it. I'm sorry I've been such an asshole…"

"If he got my letter, he's not going to leave. If he knows, he's gonna fight this," Mercedes says not really caring for apologies at this point. They used to be friends and they actually used to be close enough that this arrangement made sense but they hurt and humiliated each other too much to go back.

"Are you still willing to go through with this?"

"Yes. I'll do it but you know it's not going to last, people will know," Mercedes says and she can't help but smile a little.

Terry shares the laugh, "Yeah, I know. But by then it won't matter."

"Ok then, I'm just gonna have to talk to Sam."

"Are you gonna tell him the truth?"

"If I have to," Mercedes replies.

"Uh, on another note…something weird happened today," Terry begins, "your friend Rachel, I'm pretty sure she was hitting on me."  
"What? That's impossible."

"Uh she put my hand on her boobs…"

Mercedes frowns, "What the hell…they're up to something."

"Yeah…" Terry agrees, "And what the hell happened to our window?"

* * *

Kurt unlocks their room and walks in followed by Dave who closes the door behind them. Dave plops down on the bed.

"I can't believe this," Dave says shaking his head, "poor Mercedes, I mean this has to be hard on her."

Kurt sits in front of him on one of the chairs and takes his hand on his lap. He unwraps the towel and with a damp cloth begins cleaning the cuts on his hand.

"She must be terrified. I mean, she's pregnant!" Dave exclaims, "she's having a baby with a guy she hates and who seems to hate her."

Kurt remains quiet. Dave is saying out loud everything he's thinking. Why didn't Mercedes trust him with this? Why would she think she needs to handle this on her own? He would have helped her.

"Do you think she's really gonna go through with it?"

"I don't know," Kurt says softly.

Dave studies Kurt as the latter tend to his wound. He sighs at the touch of Kurt's soft fingers grazing ever so gently over his hand. He can't even feel the pain.

"Kurt," Dave says stopping his hand, "she loves you. She's probably just confused. You know she loves you."

Kurt looks up, his eyes connecting with Dave's. He lets himself smile and he's grateful and surprised that Dave knew what was going through his mind without him having to say anything. Dave smiles back and releases Kurt's hand. Kurt proceeds to bandage his hand.

"Do you think she knows about Terry?" Dave asks.

"I don't know…but I mean, we can't be sure, can we?" Kurt asks, "They're just matches."

"To one of the most exclusive gay lounges…"

* * *

Rachel rolls her eyes as she listens to her husband go on and on.

"I mean I was just there, minding my own dick when he comes and stands right next to me," Puck bellows.

"Honey, please don't use that language and to be honest I think you're being a little dramatic."

"Look among men, straight men, there's a code and it's universal and it must be followed," Puck states. Rachel smiles, listening to his ridiculous theories as she irons the dress she will be wearing tonight at the rehearsal dinner.

"This code is made up of rules. Important rules that are just…important…." Puck stutters, "and to be a men in modern day society and not have any sort of consideration for these rules…is just…wrong… it shatters everything I stand…"

"And you don't stand for much," Rachel adds.

"That is very true," Puck agrees.

"So you're standing there…."

"Right, and the restroom was completely empty, I'm talking about a row of six empty urinals," Puck explains, "And Terry is over there on his cellphone. So I start doing my business and he hangs up the call and comes to piss in the urinal right next to mine. I mean they're all empty, why couldn't he use one of the other ones?"

"Maybe he was just being polite, Noah."

"By invading my personal space?"

"I would hardly call that personal, I mean you're peeing in front of everyone," Rachel says arranging the ruffles on her skirt.

"Look Rach, you never use the stall right next to another guy if you can avoid it unless you're utterly and undoubtedly gay! It's that simple. And if breaking the code wasn't enough, I'm pretty sure he glanced at little Puck."

"Oh no he did-int," Rachel says in her "ghetto" voice, "Only I get to look at little Puck."

"My thoughts exactly," Puck says nodding.

"Ok, so let's say he's gay, what do we do?"

* * *

Santana paces up and down, trying to piece together the bits of information she's gathered. It's somewhat difficult since she isn't good at keeping in touch with her former glee friends. She loves them but it's just too hard trying to get together and act like they have things in common besides high school. But assessing the situation, she's definitely gonna have to stay contact now. She's missed way too much and she absolutely hates not being in the loop. One thing's for sure, she knows exactly who the love of Mercedes life is. If Kurt was hesitant to tell them who it was then that means that they all know this person and the only person they know that joined the military is Sam Evans. And as if on cue, a taxi pulls up at the entrance of the hotel. She narrows her eyes as she sees the familiar blond climb out of the yellow cab. His hair is shorter and his features are manlier but he's still the same good looking guy she used to know. She drops her cigarette and walks over to him.

"How's it hanging Sam?" Santana greets him in her own sweet way.

Sam smiles, "Hey there."

She smiles at him and they hug. It's been too long. Over the years since high school, she saw him once by accident. But they managed to exchange a few emails. She should have known something was up when he seemed particularly interested in Mercedes wedding.

"So really, how are you?" Santana asks, leading him towards one of the benches.

Sam follows her carrying his bag with ease.

"I've been better," he replies.

He's still the same quiet guy she used to know and it makes her smile.

"You look good, the uniform suits you."

"Yeah, I meant to change but…I didn't want to waste any time. I mean…" Sam realizes he's said too much.

"Yeah, we need to talk," Santana says, "I know there was something between you and Mercedes. I want to know what happened."

"Nothing gets by you huh?"

Santana shrugs smugly.

"What can I say? I ran into her a few years ago. I was on leave for a couple of months. Truth is I don't know how it happened. I mean maybe I was just missing home …but I wanted to see her again. I asked her to have coffee with me the next day and the day after that…and at the end of two months I knew I wanted to have coffee with her every day for the rest of my life. And she felt the same way. We fell hard but I had to go back, we promised we would make it work. My tour was barely starting so I knew it would be hard, I would be away for a long periods of time but we made it work."

"So what happened?"

"I signed up for another tour and she said I was selfish for doing that to us. She said she couldn't wait for me forever and that was that," Sam said, "well except for a couple months ago…"

Santana looks up in a flash, "What happened two months ago?"

"I came back looking for her, only to find that she was engaged to that douchebag and we fought, and then we …"

"What?!"

"We slept together. I thought she was gonna call it off but she said she wasn't sure. I got mad and left but 2 days ago I finally received this letter," Sam says handing over a letter.

It was short and to the point. Sam couldn't really tell what she wanted. It read simply:

_I thought you should know. _

Attached was a copy of the pregnancy exam.

"Holy shit," Santana utters, "She's pregnant?!"

"You didn't know?"

"I don't think anyone does," Santana says, "So that's why she's marrying him…Sam…"

"What do you mean? She loves him doesn't she?" Sam says confused.

"No Sam. She doesn't," Santana says and proceeds to tell him about Mercedes and Terry's odd relationship.

"And now we were all trying to figure out what was going on. I guess we know why she wants to marry him but we still don't know what he wants with her. The way he treats her, he must know the baby isn't his."

"I don't understand what the hell she's doing," Sam says exasperated as he stands up and starts pacing, "why is she marrying him? Money?"

"Sam, Mercedes and Kurt aren't doing so well financially and she sent you this letter 2 months ago," Santana says, "She's scared."

Sam sighs, "I have to talk to her."

"I'll take you to her," Santana says leading him through the hotel and towards the fields were they had the picnic set up. On the way they run into Britney who is ecstatic to see him. They hug but waste no more time. He's wasted enough. The last time he saw her she broke his heart and he promised he was done with her for good. He knew he disappointed her when he signed up for another tour but he had to. It's his job, the only thing he's good at and once you're over there and you risk your life for fellow soldiers, it's impossible to just quit. He has guys that depend on him and at the time they had just lost a soldier. He had no choice. He was stupid to think he could have both and that much was his fault but he was willing to do the work. She could have at least tried. When they ended things, it was like losing a part of himself. He missed her and his body ached for her but what could he do? Every day he went into the field, he took her with him and it got him through. And then when he found her two months ago, it was like he found air again. They fought and cried and gave in to each other and he thought she would realize that they belong together but no, in the end she just wasn't sure. Well he was done with it or at least he would have been, if it wasn't for that letter. That blasted letter. "I thought you should know." What kind of bullshit letter was that? If she didn't care about him anymore, then fine, he can live with that but that's his baby and for him, he's willing to do anything. He went to his superiors immediately and requested an emergency leave of absence . He argued until they gave him the week.

They make their way through the back doors and he can see Mercedes in the distance, he feels his pulse speed up. He reminds himself that his former feelings for her are irrelevant and resolves to remains detached, even if he feels like mush on the inside. Mercedes turns around and he knows she sees him, he can sense her shock as she stands up and gives one step in his direction. She looks as beautiful as always and looking at her makes a lump in his throat but before anything else can happen she faints.

Quinn whose at her side at once places her head on her lap, it only takes a minute for Mercedes to regain consciousness and by then Sam is at her side. He ignores Quinn's staring.

"Mercedes," Sam says holding her hand, "are you ok?"

"Uh…what…" she can't put the words together. She still can't believe that he's even there.

"Hey, c'mon. Try and sit up," Sam says helping her.

"What happened?!" a voice interrupts.

They all turn to see Terry running towards them. He drops by Mercedes and pushes Sam out of the way who with a lot of restraint on his part steps aside.

"Help me Quinn," Terry says and together they start walking her inside.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Santana says.

"She's gonna have to talk to me eventually," Sam says sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I don't see when. Tonight's the rehearsal dinner and tomorrow the wedding," she says crossing her arms and looking after Mercedes, "When exactly do you figure you'll get to talk to her? You can't just crash the dinner and interrupt the wedding."

"I can do whatever I want," Sam replies, "It's my kid."

* * *

"Dave!" Kurt calls from inside the bathroom, "Are you dressed? I'm coming out."

Dave smiles to himself, "It's safe Kurt."

The door opens and Kurt comes out fully dressed and ready for the dinner. He's wearing a white dress shirt with skin tight black pants, a bowtie and a form fitting gray blazer with the rolled up to his elbows. When he steps out of the bathroom, Dave has his back to him and is putting on his suit jacket. He's wearing a classic black suit with a black tie and a white dress shirt. It's tight enough to highlight his muscled form but not too tight that it looks small on him. It's perfect if you ask Kurt. Dave turns and they look at each other. Kurt blushes, partly because Dave looks delicious in his suit and partly because of the way Dave's eyes roam over his own form. There's no hiding the attraction between them and aura in the room is filled with lust.

"Uh, you look really nice," Kurt says with a small nervous laugh.

Dave smiles at him with his eyes and says nothing, he's not really done lusting over Kurt. It takes a couple awkward minutes but he's finally able to string along a sentence.

"This hurts Kurt," Dave says looking down and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "a lot."

It's not really what he expected to say and it's not what Kurt expected to hear but it's said.

Kurt's eyes widen and glisten and he nods, "Yeah, it does."

Dave laughs and sits on the bed, running his hands through his face, "What were we thinking?"

Kurt sighs, walking around the bed and taking a seat next to him.

"I mean, I seriously thought I was over this…over you. I never expected this when I offered to do this with you. You should know that, I wasn't trying to trick you…"

"I know that Dave."

"Truth is, you're kind of under my skin now," Dave says, "What am I supposed to do with that?"

Kurt feels a tear roll down his eye, "Dave…"

"Last night we thought it was possible. Last night we actually thought this could work…"

"But it won't, I mean we couldn't even make till morning…."

"So this is it?"

"We have tonight," Kurt says looking up at him.

Dave looks down at him, "That we do."

* * *

Kurt's throat feels dry as he makes his way down the aisle. He looks around and he can't help but notice how perfect everything looks. Mercedes really did things right. He ignores the stares of all the guests. He's nervous enough as it is. He chooses to focus on the good things. The flowers are beautiful and it really is a good day for a wedding. There's hushed whispers all around him and he does his best to ignore them as well. He feels that if he runs down the aisle he'll just alarm everyone and truth be told, he's still a little sore from the events of last night. He feels like he hasn't slept in days. But of course that's not really important now. He finally reaches the front and he slowly turns to face the guests who look at him expectantly. He opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is an embarrassing yawn.

His cheeks grown pink and he tries again.

"Hi everybody, I'm Kurt, the brides best friend," Kurt says, his voice a little shaky, "I'm sorry to inform you that there will be no wedding…here… today. It seems the bride and groom are currently…indisposed…"

"What the hell does that mean?" And old man who might be Terry's boss shouts out.

"Ok, they're missing," Kurt blurts and a wave of outrage and exclamations takes over, "but don't worry people…."

"What do you mean don't worry?!"

"Everything will be just fine," Kurt finishes, "I hope…."


End file.
